Young Heart
by OhYeahCabana
Summary: While the circumstances aren't the best, William Regal is happy to have his eighteen year old daughter coming to stay with him for the foreseeable future. He sees a chance to fix their broken father/daughter relationship. Avery, on the other hand, is not one bit happy about it. No one believes her version of events and she doesn't care about wrestling. Until she meets Sami Zayn.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Sami Zayn story-as someone sad to be before, there isnt enough Sami Zayn stories out there. Well now there's another one. This will mainly be set in NXT and i'll be using ring names for the NXT people as it's easier.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **10** **th** **February, 2013**

Stepping off the plane Avery was in a foul mood; she didn't want to be here. She was angry; angry that her mom hadn't believed her and instead shipped her off with her dad; angry at the annoying man she'd spent over four hours sat next to on the flight; angry in general and now angry at how long it was taking waiting for her luggage. When the carousel with everyone's luggage came to life, Avery jumped straight up, just wanting to grab her suitcase and get out of the airport. Not that what came after the airport pleased her much more. But at least, gaining a little control in the whole situation, she had saved herself from having to go through the whole awkward airport arrival and greeting session with her dad. They didn't have that kind of relationship. Not anymore. Now she just had to make her way to where he worked. If they wanted to inconvenience her life, she could inconvenience him at work.

* * *

"Come outside and tell this moron I am who I say I am and not some creep." Avery rolled her eyes as she spoke on the phone, standing outside the WWE Performance centre. "Yes, obviously I'm her in Orlando. Whatever."

Avery sighed at the security guard, neither his 'intimidating' look nor his towering form over her small 5'3 scared her. She just wanted to get this day, the next however long she was stuck in Florida for, over with. No part of her wanted to be here, stuck with her dad and all his wrestling stuff. She didn't care about wrestling. But it was this or criminal charges. That was the deal.

William Regal quickly came out of the entrance of the Performance Centre. The normally calm and level headed wrestler turned commentator and trainer a little shocked at his daughter being there a day early. "It's fine, Frank. She's with me," he assured the security guard. He turned to his daughter, "Ava, you should have called me. I'd have picked you up." He went to hug her but she stepped back.

"There's these things called Taxi's. Amazing invention. Anyway, saved us from the whole awkward airport arrival greetings crap."

"Does your mum know you're here a day early?"

"Well she and Andrew are in Cancun now, so I doubt me being here a day early concerns them."

"Here, let me take your luggage."

"I'm not five, I can roll my own suitcases."

Regal knew this wasn't going to be easy. His relationship hadn't been easy with Avery for the last four years. In fact, his whole relationship with his daughter had been a strange one.

* * *

William Regal was the first to own up to his mistakes, he knew he was to blame for his drug and alcohol problems. While his addictions had been a dark time in his life, a light had come out of it; even if he hadn't realised at the time. Something he wouldn't realise until 2005, when he found out he had a daughter after a chance encounter with her mum, Diane. A woman he'd had a brief fling with years ago. It was when his drink and drug addictions were at their worse and things with his wife weren't great, the couple hitting a rough patch. The fling had been brief and crazy. While Diane might have thought she was a bit of a party girl in her early twenties, it was nothing compared to Regal's partying ways. After a few weeks, Diane had reached her limit; the drinking one thing, his drug use another. Then she had found out she was pregnant, but telling him hadn't gone well, finding out he was already married with a family at home and he didn't believe her anyway. It was obvious, at the time, that he wasn't interested in anything she had to say to him. Already deciding she was keeping the baby, Diane decided she would raise her kid on her own, with the support of her parents who stood by her.

When it had all come out, when Avery was eleven, it was a crazy time. Avery had been excited to meet her biological dad, her relationship with her stepdad wasn't great. Finding out she had three older brothers as well, that took a lot to get used to. It had been harder for them and Regal's wife, Christina, however, to the idea of their dad/husband having another child. It took a lot of adjusting for them. Avery, however, had just been excited to get to know her dad. For her, it had come at a time when her relationship with her mum wasn't what it once was.

When it had just been her and her mom against the world, they had been so much closer. Avery had always been wise beyond her years and her mom had always been honest with her about everything, cementing their close relationship. Growing up, when Avery had asked her mom about her dad, while Diane had refrained from completely bad mouthing Avery's dad, she had told her the story of their brief fling and how he'd had problems with alcohol and drugs.

For the most part, Avery had a happy childhood. When she was two her mom had taken her to a few ballet classes and Avery fell in love with dancing, she was a natural dancer and her mom had been her biggest supporter. Along with her maternal grandparents, though her grandma had passed away when she was seven. But her grandpa had continued to support her and went to as many of her dance competitions as he could. Then, when she was nine, her mom met Andrew. They quickly married and before Avery knew it, her life had been uprooted. She had made the biggest fuss when her mom told her they were moving into Andrew's mansion in California. Andrew was a businessman and while he was good at his job, owning his own company at thirty, he wasn't good when it came to children. Hence a very turbulent relationship between Avery and her stepdad, and a deteriorating relationship between Diane and Avery as Diane grew to really love the finer things in life and Avery became more independent.

While Avery had continued living with her mum, she spent a lot of time with her dad, staying with him in the holidays and the occasional weekend when he got time off from house shows. Avery went to the odd show with her dad to watch him perform, but she never liked wrestling much and just didn't particularly want to be around it.

However, when she was fifteen, after a massive argument between the two, Avery didn't want anything to do with him. She had slowly cut herself off from him, only seeing him a couple of times a year for a brief amount of time. With his job meaning he was on the road most of the year, it was pretty easy to avoid him. Until he started working down in Florida at FCW which later became NXT. By this point however, she had stopped seeing him at all. All her attention and concentration was on her dancing, it had been for years but in the last couple of years she had pushed herself harder.

Avery was a talented dancer, having got into Julliard. But that had all come crashing down recently and only her three closest friends believed her version of events. It was only because Andrew had made a very large donation to the school, effectively paying them off, that Avery had escaped any criminal charges. But things with Andrew were never entirely what they seemed, the condition of him paying the school off was that she go spend time with her dad. Something he had always wanted, to ship his stepdaughter off elsewhere. Not believing her daughter's version of events when it came to the destruction of the school property, of the dance studio and the assault of one of her dance teachers. Not knowing what to do when it came to Avery and her rebellious attitude, Diane agreed with her husband. Maybe it was best if Avery spent some time with her dad.

Despite the circumstances, Regal would be lying if he said he wasn't excited at this prospect, a chance to fix his relationship with his daughter. To get to know her better again and to show her his world. He knew he had really fucked up in the past, he should have tried harder after their explosive argument. But emotions and tempers had been high at the time, he had thought letting things call down a little would help.

* * *

After taking her stuff to the trainer's office, Avery was making her way down one of the corridors with her dad a she gave her a tour of the place. She was hoping to just go back to his house and hide away in her room or go out, explore. Anything, as long as she wasn't around him and his wife. That wasn't happening yet though, she was stuck in the building with him until he left. At least though, she thought to herself, he would be so busy with all the talent that he wouldn't be pestering her.

"Hi Regal, Jason said to come find you. Go over some details for my in-ring debut." Sami Zayn smiled, the wrestler best known for his work on the independent scene as El Generico having recently signed a contract with WWE developmental. "Hi, are you one of the new signings too?" he asked Avery, smiling.

Avery arched a brow, "Do I look like I want to be here? I'm sure I could have just as much fun putting pins in my eyes."

"Ava." Regal's tone was sharp. The attitude she gave him was one thing, but he wasn't going to let her be disrespectful to everyone else.

"However, I guess I did also make a deal with the devil to be here for the foreseeable future." Ava turned to her dad. "What a shame, looks like you're needed. Agh damn I was just _so_ looking forward to an afternoon of hanging out. All those painful, awkward, one word reply conversations we'll miss out on. I guess I'll have to finish the tour myself."

"I'll come and find you later. We can have those conversations you talk of later on. Stay out of trouble." When Regal wasn't working as a trainer/ commentator he was known for his comedy shows, so Ava's witty comebacks didn't bother him one bit. As far as he was concerned, her wit made her who she was. He just wanted a father/daughter relationship with her again.

"I'll try, it could be hard though. The delinquent I am."

Watching Ava walk off, Sami was still just standing there quietly. Confused as to who the young woman was.

* * *

Sat in her room that night, having spent the rest of her day there after finally getting back to the house. Regal had ended up leaving the performance centre early that day, another trainer taking over from him. He hadn't been expecting Ava until the following day, having planned to take the day off, her being early had messed work plans up. Everything he had wanted to get sorted out before she arrived.

After unpacking some of her stuff, she'd opted for a nap. Ava barely looked up when her dad knocked before walking into the room, a plate in his hand.

"Thought you might be hungry." Ava had given a 'not hungry' response when it had come to dinner earlier that night. In her defence, she literally hadn't been hungry at the time, just tired.

"Thanks." Ava took the plate from her dad. The sandwich looked good and she was getting hungry now.

Regal sat down on the bed. "I know you're not happy about the situation but I'm happy to have you staying with me. Even if the circumstances are messy."

"The circumstances? So that's what we're calling it?" Ava scoffed.

"We call always call it what it was, damage of property and assault if you'd rather?"

"No, what I would rather is for someone to believe my version of events. But I'm sorry, I forgot, I'm the fuck up out of your children, right?"

"Ava-"

"Just get out. Go!" Ava got up from the bed, making her way to the small ensuite bathroom and slammed the door. It was clear no one, except her three closest friends, were going to believe her version of events. Or even really take the time to sit down and talk to her about it.


	2. Crossing The Line

**Thank you for all the love for the first chapter!**

* * *

 ** _7_ _th_ _December 2012_**

 _Avery's movements came to a stop once again in the dance studio, she could feel herself getting more and more frustrated with herself as she continued to get the dance routine wrong. Most of it she could do, there was just a couple of moves she couldn't get right and was missing the beat to. Just being out a few seconds messed up the routine. The more frustrated she got with herself, the more she was missing the steps, messing up the moves. "Ugh I'm never going to get this routine down and-"_

" _Calm down, yes you will. You just need these one on one sessions with me after class and you'll smash the audition. You're a talented dancer, you can do this. You just need to stop overthinking the routine. Now let's go again from step, turn, ball change and contract."_

 _Ava took a few deep breaths, standing in the main dance studio with her favourite teacher, Rory Jepsen. She was tired, in pain but none of that mattered. She had to nail this audition. There was no off days in dancing, especially not if you wanted to be picked up any of the top dance productions in the world; tiredness and pain came with the package. Over the years, Ava had lost count of how many injuries she had sustained to her feet and ankles. It was common knowledge that dancer's feet constantly suffer and are damaged. It was nothing new to Ava, not when on average she could be dancing 10 hours a day._

 _But now, everything relied on her nailing this audition. She was one of 6 people selected in her class for the chance to audition in front of prestigious choreographers Katherine Halsey and Mario Levi for a part in their Spring show. Of the 6, only 3 would be chosen to work with Katherine and Levi. Hence some one on one sessions with Rory Jepsen. Each of the six students had been given some one on one sessions with either Rory or one of the two other dance teachers, Veronica and Jonathan. Avery was glad she was having her one on one sessions with Rory, he was her favourite teacher at Julliard; popular among most of the dance students. In general, Avery was ecstatic to have gotten this far, it was such an amazing opportunity and Ava had dreams of being a choreographer one day._

" _I just want this so bad. This audition is all I can think of at the moment."_

" _You're one of the best dancers, if not the best, in your class. Stop overthinking this routine, you could do it in your sleep."_

 _Ava smiled. "You really think that?" Hearing her teacher tell her she was the best in her class was a massive compliment._

" _I do. Now, let's go again. Katherine and Mario will be looking out for the smallest mistakes. Everything has to be better than perfect."_

 _Ava took a deep breath before she started the routine again._

" _Much better, see you can do this."_

" _Ouch, cramp," Ava groaned, starting to stretch her leg out in front of her._

" _Come on, lie down and stretch your leg out, I'll massage the muscle."_

 _This was nothing new to Ava, dancers often got cramp after long days of dancing. Generally, lying down and stretching the affected leg out while someone else massaged the area, stimulating blood flow, got rid of the cramp. Stretching her leg out above her, Rory pushed her foot backwards before he started massaging the back of her calf._

" _I know you already know this, but remember to stretch properly on the day. As nice as Katherine is, I don't think she'll be massaging your calf for you if you get another attack of cramp."_

 _Ava laughed, "Maybe if I smile enough, she'll reconsider," Ava joked._

" _I'm sure you can most people to do anything if you smile at them."_

 _Ava didn't know what to say, that comment was so out of the blue and from a teacher. Though surely he was just joking, he was known for his relaxed demeanour. All the dance students liked him for that reason, he was the teacher you could joke with._

" _Your smile when you dance, it's hard to look away; you transfix people with your dancing. You're such a beautiful dancer; your body." Ava started to feel uncomfortable, this didn't feel right, professional, as Rory's hands slid up her leg._

" _The cramps gone now." Ava moved her leg out of Rory's grip, standing back up. "It's been a long day, I should start heading back to my dorm." She had no idea what to do, frozen to the spot just that she needed to leave the dance studio._

" _I'm good friends with Mario and Katherine, my word goes a long way..." Ava could feel Rory's closeness to her as he stood right in front of her, his knuckle suddenly caressing her cheek as he spoke. "I knew you were special the second I saw you in my class, so beautiful-"_

" _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, YOU FUCKING PERV!" Ava pushed away from Rory, her body remembering how to move again, but he caught her arm. On reflex, Ava swung her body, her other hand coming up, her fist connecting with Rory's jaw. She didn't wait to see what damage she'd done, just ran out of the studio._

 _Her one on one session with Rory had been after all the classes had finished so no one was around, it was nearly 9pm. Avery carried on running until she was back at the Meredith Wilson Residence Hall; campus accommodation for first year students. She knew it would be quiet when she got back to her room, her roommate, Haley, was in the library most nights._

 _Sitting on her bed, Ava was still in complete shock. Did that really just happen?! She didn't know what to do. She could barely get her head around it. Grabbing her phone, she called her boyfriend. She just needed to speak to someone, maybe she could sneak off campus and go to his place. She did it often enough, spending the night at his place. She just really wanted to be with him now. She could deal with everything else tomorrow._

 _It didn't take Ava long to get to Nick's, he only lived twenty minutes from the campus and she was so desperate to see him she ran there. He wasn't picking up the phone, but she knew he liked it when she surprised him, she had a key to his place._

 _Avery had met Nick, who was three years older than her, a couple of weeks after starting Julliard and they had been inseparable since. Avery only had a couple of weeks of her first semester left before winter break, but she knew, the way things were at home, she would probably stay in New York and spend most of it with Nick._

* * *

 _She had just unlocked his door and walked in when she heard laughing, female laughing coming from the bedroom. Nick's place wasn't big so she knew it was definitely the bedroom the laughter was coming from. Apparently the universe wasn't done playing tricks on her that night. She could feel herself getting mad, the thought of Nick cheating on her. Walking to the bedroom, she didn't have to open the door, it was already open._

" _YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE A DISGUSTING PIG!" She screamed before turning and walking away._

" _Ava, wait. I can explain." Nick came running out of the room, wearing only a pair of boxers. "Ava-"_

 _Ava turned to face him. "I was ringing you, I really needed you tonight and you're fucking cheating on me?! Don't you dare tell me you can explain you piece of shit! It's pretty self-explanatory."_

" _Ava, just let me explain."_

" _No need to explain. My ex-boyfriend is a cheating jerk. Yeah, in case you hadn't worked it out already, we're done."_

* * *

 _Ava barely slept that night, everything that had happened already felt like a nightmare. She knew what she had to do though, she had to report Rory Jepsen. It was while she was on her way to the Dean's office that he cornered her, she immediately noticed the bruise where she had hit him the night before._

" _Ava, wait. We need to talk-"_

" _You're a fucking perv, get away from me."_

" _Ava, I think you misunderstood what happened last night."_

" _Let's see what Dean Phillips thinks of last night, you disgusting paedophile!"_

 _Rory gripped her arm tightly, the desperation on his face obvious. "There's no need to involve anyone else. Look, let's just keep this between us. I'll make sure you get a spot with Katherine and Mario."_

 _Ava pulled her arm out of his grip, "You're sick."_

" _No one will believe you." Rory declared, his tone venomous, before turning and heading towards the dance studios._

* * *

" _YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! YOU CAME ONTO ME LAST NIGHT AND YOU TRASHED THIS STUDIO YOURSELF!" Ava screamed, stood in the same studio as the night before with Dean Phillips and Rory Jepsen._

 _Five minutes after she got to Dean Phillips office, Rory Jepsen knocked on the door before walking in, acting surprised to see Ava there. He acted all innocent as he said he needed to speak to the Dean about a student and damage to school property. Ava had lost her cool sitting there, was Rory really going to act all innocent and what the hell was he talking about damage to school property. Ava had almost hit him again when, despite being told to stay in the office, she had followed them to the studio. She was utterly shocked to find it wrecked, a bunch of the mirrors smashed, glass everywhere. Rory Jepsen fabricating a story of Ava going on a rampage, attacking him and the studio, after being informed that after 'careful consideration maybe she wasn't one of the right people to audition in front of Katherine and Mario'_

" _I know you're upset because I changed my decision on you auditioning for Katherine Halsey and Mario Levi, but these preposterous accusations, damage of school property and attacking me is not the way to go about things."_

" _You're lying."_

" _So, did I hit myself and trash this studio."_

" _I admit I hit you last night but that was self-defence, you're a fucking perv and you know it. I didn't trash this studio though."_

" _Avery, this school will not accept this behaviour. These are serious allegations you're making against a teacher here. You've already admitted to attacking Mr Jepsen, from where I'm standing things don't look good for you. Your parents will have to be called and you're looking at least suspension, and possibly police involvement if Mr Jepsen chooses to press charges. You'd be better off if you started being honest from this point."_

" _I am. He's a fucking perv and he wrecked the studio himself."_

" _We'll discuss it all when your parents get here, you'll have your chance to give your version of events then."_

* * *

Ava was halfway down the stairs when she heard Regal and Christina talking about her. She hadn't said a single word to her dad since their argument the night before, today she was planning on getting out of the house for the entire day. Except her two best friends back home, no one really wanted to hear what she had to say about had happened. No one seemed to be able to look past her hitting him, everything else that had happened that night. Yes, she didn't have the best record, but no one really sat down with her and listened to the whole story. Maybe she was partly to blame for that, she generally got frustrated and pissed off telling her side but that was because her mom and dad always started cutting in and adding their own comments.

She sat down on the stairs, listening to them talking about her in the kitchen.

"…I just don't know. How bad is that? I have no idea when my own daughter is even telling the truth or not these days. She's been in trouble with the police and acted out before when she hasn't got her own way, it's always the same pattern. She does something, gets argumentative about it and then when it comes to facing the consequences she refuses to talk about it. I just don' know what to do. Sometimes I catch myself thinking what if she's telling the truth this time and here I am doing nothing, letting her down. Then I think back to that party with the alcohol and drugs when the police showed up, or when she got suspended from school for fighting, or when she ruined Andrew's dinner party that time with her behaviour. It just doesn't make sense, everyone has said Rory was her favourite teacher and she really respected him, everyone respects him there apparently."

"Maybe it's like Diana said, Ava had a crush on him and then he reconsidered choosing her to audition for those two big choreographers and she was hurt and so she acted out. I guess it's easier to admit yeah I lashed out at my teacher but realised that she took it too far with accusing him of coming onto her. People dig themselves into holes all the time and don't know how to get out, and when you're Ava's age it can seem like the whole world is on your shoulders. Plus, she broke up with that guy she was seeing the night before, her emotions were probably all other the place that morning."

"You're right. I just wish she would talk to me. She's got to grow up soon and realise that the silent treatment isn't going to get her far in life. I thought the boys could be hard at times, but sometimes with Ava it's like-"

Ava walked down the rest of the stairs, walking over to the kitchen doorway. "Sorry I can't be perfect like your precious boys. I'm going out and no I won't be wanting dinner later."

"Ava, wait-" Regal called after his daughter, following her out the kitchen.

"I get it. I'm the fuck up kid. I mess everything up and I don't like taking responsibility for anything."

* * *

Ava found herself sitting at a small table outside a little café she found while wondering around, a latte that had now gone cold on the table in front of her.

"Hi. It's Ava right? We kind of met yesterday at the performance centre, I stole Regal away from you. Sorry about that."

Ava looked up, an eye brow arched, remembering the man from yesterday. Thought she had no idea what his name was and she wasn't particularly in the mood for company. "You did me a favour."

"I'm Sami," the ginger smiled as he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"That wasn't an invitation for you to sit down."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sami started to stand up, feeling awkward.

"You know what, table's all yours. I've got to go anyway." Getting up, Ava started walking off down the street.

Sami started to follow, it didn't take long for him to catch up with her. "I don't mean to be nosey or anything, but are you okay? You kind of look sad, you didn't look particularly happy yesterday either."

"Didn't you hear, I'm the delinquent fuck up? This is just me bored, waiting to cause more trouble."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Why would you want to listen to anything I have to say? You don't even know me."

"Sometimes people just want someone to listen to them. And in this profession you get used to people needing someone to talk to, someone to share their fears and worries with. A friendly ear when you're new to a promotion."

"Wow, I bet the ladies just love that line. "A friendly ear" How often does that actually work? Maybe next time you can put your arm around the woman as you say the line. Asshole."

"Wait. I wasn't trying anything-" A confused Sami tried replying but Ava was already crossing the road. Leaving a confused Sami standing there.


	3. Aint It Good Being All Alone

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews for the first couple of chapters. Sorry for the wait for this chapter.**

* * *

Avery spent most of the day just wondering around Orlando, before she took her time walking home. From all the calls and messages on her phone from her dad and Christina, she could already tell another argument was happening the moment she stepped through the door after she had stormed our earlier. that morning. There was no way she would just be able to head up to her room.

When she finally reached the front of the house, she took a deep breath before finally opening the door and going in.

"There you are, we've been calling you all afternoon. The boys are down for the weekend, thought we'd have a barbeque." Christina smiled at Ava. "Your dad wanted a quick word with you, he's out back."

Avery just nodded, placing her bag down as she made her way out the back. Out of her three half-brothers, Daniel, 25, Dane, 23 and Bailey 20, Ava got on best with Bailey. She always figured it was because they were closer in age, he'd always been the nicest to her out of the three, always tried including her. But that was Bailey in general, a genuinely good and nice person. Though these days she rarely spoke to him anymore, he was off at College studying Events Management. She got on fine with Dane, they were pleasant enough to each other. But her and Daniel, they had never really got on. Always clashed, always arguing with each other. Which only got worse the older Ava got and the further she grew apart from their dad.

"Well if it isn't our resident troublemaker, really outdone yourself this time."

Ava glared at Daniel. "How about you go fuck yourself-"

"Dan. Ava. Both of you stop it now." Regal looked between his son and daughter. "Ava, come with me a minute."

Ava followed her dad back into the house, sitting on a chair opposite him in the living room.

"I've been calling you most of the day."

"I needed to get out the house and I wasn't really in the mood for talking to anyone." Ava answered, more interested in a loose thread on her jean shorts than looking at her dad.

"Where did you go?"

"Around town, stopped at a few coffee shops. Don't worry I didn't steal anything before you start accusing-"

"I wasn't going to say anything like that, Ava. You seem to have this idea in your head that I only think the worst of you, which isn't true."

Ava finally looked up at her dad, "You haven't given me much reason to think otherwise."

That hurt Regal. "I want you being here to be an opportunity for us to fix things. I know I've got a lot to make up for and we've got a lot to catch up on. I don't like not knowing if turquoise is your favourite colour anymore or if you still hate jelly, or what's going on in your life anymore. I don't like not knowing who my daughter is."

Ava stood up, ready to go back outside. "One little talk isn't going to fix things. You want to get to know someone, maybe try let them tell you their side of the story before you jump to your own conclusions."

"Ava. Wait, please. Can you just meet me half way here? I know this talk wasn't going to just fix things, that wasn't the point of it. But can we let it be a starting point?"

"We don't talk about the incident. I'm not spending every day at that stupid performance centre. I'm not just going to start calling you dad again, we're nowhere near that yet. Yes, turquoise is still my favourite colour and I will NEVER like jelly. It's disgusting."

Regal chuckled to himself at his daughter's hate for jelly, some things were still the same. He was also relived that she seemed to slowly be coming around, they had a long way to go and he could deal with her rules for now. "I can live with those requests. I'm at the performance centre 5 days a week, I think you being there three days a week is fair enough. There's some work you can do there and you're allowed to use the machines and equipment there too. I'm sure the athlete in you will appreciate all the state of the art machines and equipment we have."

"Fine. But don't expect me to be everyone's best friend there."

"I'm not expecting that. But the way you acted yesterday at the performance centre was plain disrespectful. I get that you're angry at me, but I won't have you taking it out on other people. Understood?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "Yes. Can I go now?"

In a minute. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. As you know, occasionally I still go on the road, working as a producer. Starting with Raw on Monday, I'm going to be on the road for a couple of weeks. I think it'll be best if you come with me."

Ava didn't like the idea of it, but she didn't like being here much better either. And right now, she just wanted to get away from this conversation. "Whatever. I hate wrestling whether I'm here or on the road."

Regal knew that was the best he was going to get out of Ava right now. He was just glad she wasn't kicking up a fuss about it. "Consistent with your distaste for the profession. Maybe in time you'll grow to like it somewhat. Or at least the work out facilities at the performance centre, being an athlete yourself. I tend to get to the performance centre early, so feel free to make use of any of the machines while it's quiet."

"Thanks. I'm hungry, I'm going to head out back again."

Walking out the back, Ava sat down in the closest chair. Bailey moved a few seats down so he was next to his sister, his mum already having warned Daniel to behave.

"So any plans for your birthday? I can come up for the weekend again if you want?"

Ava hadn't really thought much about her birthday this year. It was only 9 days until she turned 19 but with the way everything was this year, she just didn't care. She always spent it with her friends back in Cali, but that wasn't happening this year. No, this year she would be on the road with her dad. "Thanks for the offer but there'd be no point you coming up again. I'll be on the road for the next couple of weeks, lucky me. Living the dream me."

"Good thing I bought your present up with me today then," Bailey smiled. "You're not opening it until your actual birthday though," he teased her.

Ava moved so she could lean over and give Bailey a one armed hug, blinking back a couple of tears. He was always so nice to her, even when she was being moody. She didn't really feel like any of her family were going to bother with her birthday this year. "Thanks. I'll try resist the urge to open it."

Ava spent most of the evening sitting and talking with Bailey. After everything had been cleared up, she made her way upstairs; spending nearly an hour on facetime with her friends, Leo and Tyler from back home.

* * *

Heading to the performance centre early the following morning with her dad, Ava was glad of the quiet when they got inside and she could work out in peace for a while before all the developmental wrestlers and divas arrived. When she had been there a couple of days prior, she hadn't really paid attention to the state of the art equipment they had. The work out room was massive, open space with every machine and piece of equipment Ava could ever dream of using. If she had to come to this place with her dad three days a week, she knew where she would be spending most of her time.

Today though was the first time she had actually worked out since getting to Florida. In the past she was used to working out each day, her dance had always required her to stay fit and she'd always liked working out. It gave her a chance to block out everything else and work through any frustrations she had, and over the years there was always frustrations. But lately, she was more frustrated with everything than she ever had been.

She started off with some cardio, spending thirty minutes on one of the elliptical machines doing a HIIT workout before moving onto to one of her old circuit workouts. Starting off with several reps of sit ups and stomach crunches and then some squats with kettle bells.

With her music pounding in her ears, lost in her own little world, she kept her form perfect while squatting with a kettle bell in each hand, she didn't notice the little group of stars make their way into the same workout room.

"Is she one of the new divas?" Colin Cassady asked, looking at Enzo, Sami, Carmella and Bayley. Noticing the other woman in the room, she had her back to them but he didn't recognise her. He knew all the others and what they looked like, but he didn't recognise the small, short haired woman.

"She's new but she's not a diva. Something to do with Regal," Sami answered earning looks from the others. He had recognised her short form and short brunette hair straight away. "I saw her here on Thursday, she didn't seem too happy to be here. Then I saw her around town yesterday. Maybe you'll have better luck with her girls," Sami smiled at Carmella and Bayley.

"If there's one thing I know, I hate people interrupting me mid work out. So I say we leave it for now, introduce ourselves later," Carmella suggested.

"Probably a good idea."

Finishing with the kettle bells, Ava wasn't too shocked to see other people there. She knew at some point the developmental wrestlers would start showing up. As long as she was left to her own devices, she didn't really care about the others there. She moved on to shuttle runs, followed by some burpees and then a plank to finish.

When she finished she downed what was left of her bottle of water, taking a moment to just sit there as she felt the burn in her muscles.

* * *

After a quick shower and changing into some fresh clothes, Ava had spent the last couple of hours on her phone, sitting on one of the seats at the island in the kitchen area of the performance centre. The space for the developmental stars to take a break was an open floor, the kitchen area led directly to a lounge area where there couches, large HD tv's, laptops and a bookshelf full of dvds of old matches and ppv's.

"Hey there. Little warning, stick with either the mango or berry smoothie, they're the best ones."

Ava turned her head, arching a brow as she looked at the blonde woman now sitting next to her. "Thanks."

"I'm Carmella."

"Ava. Look I've gotta-"

"Hey Carm, we're heading out for a quick coffee. All the good stuff here has run out." Ava was cut off mid-sentence by Enzo. Turning to see who was speaking she only recognised Sami, having no idea who the guy speaking was or the man and woman next to Sami.

"You want to come with us, Ava?"

Before Ava could answer, her dad came into the lounge and over to her, holding something out to her, smiling at the others he passed. "There you are. This is for you, your access pass for the building."

Ava took the pass, dropping it down on the island next to her. "Thanks."

"I see you've all met Ava."

"I'm being nice, don't worry." Ava rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I never said you wasn't."

"Yet."

Enzo, Cass, Carmella and Bayley all just looked at each other, confused. Sami not so much, he had seen Ava and Regal interacting before. He still didn't understand how she could get away with it. Anyone in the performance centre with an attitude was always put in their place.

Regal noticed the confuse looks on the others faces. "Ava's my daughter. She's going to be living with me from now on, so you'll see her around here a lot."

"You know, while I'm sure everyone would just _love_ to stand around and here that story, we were actually just about to go out for a quick coffee while they've got a break. Shit coffee here or something like that. So we better get going." Ava had quickly jumped down from the stall, grabbing her bag and the pass her dad had given her, looking at the other guys. "Come on guys, lead the way to this decent coffee."

* * *

Once they were outside the performance centre, Enzo, the loudest of the small group, was first to say it. "William Regal is your dad?!"

"Unfortunately. Thanks for getting me out of that, he probably would have awkwardly started introducing me to everyone else like the new girl at school or some crap like that. See ya."

"You're not coming for coffee?"

Ava looked up at Sami, an awkward look on her face. "Bless you guys. So cute. I just wanted to get away from him and that building for a bit and you all gave me the perfect excuse."

They all just stood there, half amused while Ava walked off.

"She's going to be fun around here." Carmella grinned.

"Trouble is the word you're looking for," Sami added.

"Fun and trouble normally go together," Enzo said. "Now, are we actually going for this coffee?"

* * *

Sami was on his way from the voice over room to training room which had seven rings, one specifically designed for high flyers, when he spotted Ava. Well heard Ava first. He could only hear her side of the conversation, but it didn't sound good.

"…well fucking hell mom how considerate of you!" Ava was pacing up and down the corridor, holding the phone to her ear. "Oh I'm sorry I interrupted your mani/pedi, thought you might want to know how you're daughter is doing. You know the one you sent off…..the deal was you was…I know things change but I don't get what's changed so much that you won't have my car shipped here anymore. How else do you expect me to get anywhere?! Punishment?! Fucking punishment?! I think I've been punished enough for something I didn't even do! Thanks for caring so much about me!" Ava screamed before hanging up.

It was when she turned back around that she spotted Sami there. "Are you fucking stalking me or something?"

"What? No. I'm heading to the training room, just around the corner from you. Everything okay?"

"Fucking peachy. I always have calls like that."

"Have you considered a career as a telemarketer?" That made Ava laugh. "You've got a real way with people."

"That's what the guidance counsellor told me too."

"Maybe you should consider a career in the squared circle. You'd make a great heel. You seem pretty athletic from what I saw earlier."

"Kudos to you, still at it. But you know I don't think Regal would appreciate you hitting on his daughter, or checking her out."

"No, no, no," Sami felt awkward. He was a genuinely nice guy, just trying to help Ava; be a friendly face for her. "I meant, Enzo, Cass and the girls saw you working out earlier. Not everyone comes in here knowing exactly what they're doing straight away, can just use all the machines and equipment or have the right form when working out like you did earlier. I don't know your background but I'd say it's an athletic one. As for anything else, like I said before, I was just being nice. I know what it's like to be new to something, some place and not really know anyone. I thought you might want a friend, nothing else."

Looking at Sami and the genuine look on his face and how flustered he sounded, Ava was starting to think maybe she had gotten him all wrong. Automatically putting him a 'douchebag just trying to hit on her category' though in her defence, she hadn't been having the best luck with guys recently. She used to think she knew the difference between someone who was genuinely nice and just being friendly and someone hitting on her. But after everything with Rory and then Nick cheating on her, her head was all over the place. "You just want to be my friend?"

Sami nodded. "I don't know your story and you don't have to tell me, you're new here, whatever it is you're going to be doing here with your dad, and you don't seem too keen on making new friends. Everyone needs someone though, at least that one friend that will show you the decent coffee shops and the like. I remember when I first started out wrestling and I was on the road and I didn't really know anyone and that feeling of being new to everything. I'm not saying it has to be me, Bayley and Carmella are both really nice girls."

"It's not my first time being in a new place on my own and I don't plan on being here for long anyway. But thank you. I should probably let you get back to wherever it was you were going."

"Training rooms, just around the corner. Can tag along if you want. It's normally quite fun watching the guys in the high flying ring."

Ava shrugged. "Why not, might cure the boredom for an hour or so."


	4. This Place Don't Feel Like Home

Ava was quiet, headphones on during the flight to Pennsylvania where Raw was being held that night. She hadn't had much sleep and Regal had booked an early flight, informing Avery that he had to be at the arena early as he had a meeting with Steph, Trips and the other producers. She had just nodded, mumbling a 'whatever.' She wasn't particularly thrilled about being on the road for the next couple of weeks, but then she wasn't happy about being shipped off to Florida in the first place.

Regal and Ava went straight to the Arena from the airport in their rental. He didn't bother with a hotel since they were heading straight onto the next city following Raw, Regal deciding that would be the easiest thing to do considering it was only a couple of hours away and since he knew he would be having a meeting at the arena before sorting out other things for the show. "You didn't have any breakfast this morning, want to grab something now or wait until you get to the arena?" Regal asked his daughter, she had finally taken her Beats by Dre headphones off, now she was just looking out of the window as he drove them to the arena.

"I can wait until we get to the arena."

"Have you ever been to Pennsylvania?"

"A couple of times." Regal hoped she might elaborate, open up to him a little more. Especially after their talk a few days before, but she still stuck to short and simple answers.

"I spoke to your mum, your car should be in Florida when we get back." He thought that might at least cheer her up a little, but no, her answer was still short.

"Cool, thanks."

* * *

Parking at the arena, Ava followed her dad into the large building. Except her time at the performance centre, this was her first time in an arena for a wrestling show in years. Seeing all the production crates and all the people setting up for Raw that night, she remembered the first show her dad ever took her too. Everything seemed so much bigger to her then and the arenas were like mazes. She had never really been a wrestling fan, but when she was younger, she was just excited to spend time with her dad. However, Regal soon picked up that his daughter just wasn't a fan at all and, as much as she enjoyed spending time with him, she didn't really enjoy being stuck at shows. He just wanted to spend time with his daughter, he had already missed out on so much. He didn't mind what they did. It didn't have to be wrestling, so Ava only ended up going to the odd show; when she was staying with her dad and he had to perform.

Regal showed her to catering before he had to leave to go and find Stephanie and Trips. Ava grabbed some food before sitting down at a table in the corner, placing her phone on the table. She was glad the pace was quiet, except a couple of production crew members finishing up lunch. She just wanted to eat in piece.

Having finished her food a while ago, she was just hanging out in catering while it was still quiet. There wasn't much else she could do, that she wanted to do. She was scrolling through twitter on her phone when she was distracted by a lot of laughing and loud voices. Looking up she saw two men, one with brown hair and the other guy wearing a top that had 'WWWYKI' on the front one attempting what she could only describe as the worst moonwalk she had ever seen. The other man laughing so much she was sure he was going to knock into something and fall over.

"Dude, Michael Jackson is looking down offended to his core right now."

"Rude. I'm awesome."

Ava couldn't help but laugh at them, already amused by this guy's attempt at doing the moonwalk. This, however, caught the attention of The Miz and Zack Ryder. "See, she agrees with me," Zack was looking at Ava now. "He's a terrible dancer, right?"

"Yeah, that was probably the worst attempt at doing the moonwalk I've ever seen. I've seen seven year olds do it better."

"Now that's just plain mean. I doubt either of you could do better."

Ava smirked, an idea at a little fun forming. "$20 says I can do a better moonwalk than you."

The Miz grinned, always up for a little bet. "You're on."

Both guys watched on, surprise on both their faces, as Ava effortlessly moonwalked in front of them, a grin on her face.

"I believe you owe me $20."

Zack was laughing. "You just got owned, Mike."

"I'll give it you, kid. That was impressive. So, you're new to the business? Maybe you could get a dancing gimmick."

Remembering her talk with her dad, Ava was trying to not be so argumentative and brash with people. Maybe if he saw her making an effort he would lighten up a little. Though she was considering wearing a sticker that said 'not a wrestler', seeing as everyone assumed she was. She understood why, it was a wrestling business so it made sense to assume she was, but it was annoying for her. But, these two guys seemed kind of fun, reminding her already a little of Leo and Tyler back home with their entrance into catering. "I'm not here to wrestle, not my thing. I'm here with my… dad."

Mike would normally have asked who the girl's dad was, but the way she spoke, something told him not to push it. "Cool. So where did you learn to Moonwalk like that-?" Mike realised he didn't know her name.

"Ava. Years ago, back in Cali." Ava turned to the Zack. "What's with the WWWYKI' on the shirt?"

Zack chuckled, "Wrestling really isn't your thing is it? Woo Woo Woo You Know It."

"That's stupid." Ava suddenly remembered Tyler, a massive fan of wrestling, though they had an understanding about how much he talked about it around her. Just like she didn't talk much about Hockey around him, knowing he wasn't a fan of hockey like her. The one sport she did enjoy watching. "Wait, aren't you like the internet champion or something? My friend, Tyler, loves wrestling and he used to always talk about something to do with woo woo and internet champion or something. Now it's all Shield this, Shield that. Not that that means anything to me. I zone out most of the time when he's talking about wrestling."

"Your friend has good taste," Zack smiled.

"So your friend likes Zack Ryder, what does your friend think about the Miz?"

Ava shrugged, "Honestly, I don't really know. Like I said, I zone out most of the time. I'll ask him next time I speak to him."

Ava spent the next half an hour chatting with Mike and Zack before they had to go. They seemed like some they'd be pretty cool to hang around with for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

She found herself walking around the arena for a little bit before she ended up by the gorilla position. She went through the curtain that production had recently finished setting up, down the ramp and to the first row of seats where the ring was. Putting her feet up on the barricade, she put her headphones on, skipping through the first few songs on her iPhone until she found something she wanted to listen to.

Ava's good mood after hanging out with Mike and Zack didn't last long, not after another call with her mom ended in another argument. The call was going well until she heard Andrew in the background, making his little comments; little digs. Ava tried holding back, but Andrew knew how to push her nerves. Before she knew it, she was having another argument with her mom, who was taking Andrew's side; reminding Ava that she was the one who had been kicked out of Julliard and Andrew had been the one to fix things. Her mood turned sour, ending the phone call, Ava put her headphones back on and turning the sound up, she wanted to drown out everything around her.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she saw a few of the superstars come in, heading for the set up ring, when they noticed her they walked over to the barricade.

Avery didn't know who the three guys walking over to her were; she didn't care to get to know any of the roster. She just wanted to be left alone. She wasn't in a mood to be talking with people now, of making an effort with people.

"Should you be there?" Colby spoke first, an eyebrow raised. Wondering who she was, he didn't recognise her. Joe and Jon stood either side of him; Jon looking particularly uninterested. He didn't care who the woman was, he just wanted to go through some moves in the ring.

Avery looked up, pulling one ear phone out, an annoyed look on her face. "What?" With her music blaring she hadn't heard a thing the man standing in front of her had said, and though she had seen them come her way she'd had no intention of turning her music off. She wasn't in the mood for conversation with people she didn't know or want to get to know.

Colby stood there, amusement in his eyes now. For whatever reason, she clearly wasn't happy. "Just wondering what you were doing. Haven't seen you around before; are you new here? Are you waiting for someone?"

"Hi, I'm fine. You could say that. You can go back to whatever you were doing before now." She bluntly replied, answering his questions before turning her attention back to her phone and choosing a new song to listen to.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Colby asked, whoever she was she seemed harmless.

"Not when I don't have any interest in the conversation."

At this point, Jon's interest was piqued by the young women sat there and the way she was speaking to Colby and Joe. Most people her age tended to go all fangirl over the shield, her apathy towards them intrigued him.

"I can take a hint. When you do want to talk, I'm Colby, this is Joe and that's Jon."

Avery didn't say anything, just carried on sitting there listening to her music while the three guys went off to work on some moves in the ring. Another ten minutes past before she was interrupted again, this time by two women.

"Hi, so like I'm guessing you're like one of the new make-up girls we've got, but we're about to film some stuff for Total Divas so you're going to have to leave this part of the arena. You're kind of in the way and the producers just want it to be us and the Shield."

"Cute." Avery replied, not moving.

"Yeah, you still need to leave." JoJo repeated, Eva standing by her side but a little amused. "You can continue your whole silent flirting thing with someone else, the Shield would never be interested in you anyway."

"If you think I'm silently flirting with the Shield, or whatever the hell you called them, then you clearly have no idea what flirting is. And if you want me out of here so you can film yourself probably embarrassing yourself in front of those guys, you're going to have to remove me yourself."

After a brief moment of Avery and JoJo glaring at each other, JoJo was first to break eye contact. "Whatever. Lucky you, you get to be a useless extra on Total Divas."

"Lucky me, it's like all my dreams coming true at once." Avery sarcastically replied.

She didn't see Mike and Zack coming down the ramp. "Now that wasn't too friendly. I see we've got ourselves a wild one in you." Mike smirked at her. Avery just sat there, not in the mood.

"Don't tell me you've lost that entire spark now? Come on, where's that woman from five minutes ago? You know, my fiancée would like you. All this attitude you've got going on. And she would agree with you that I'm not the best dancer."

Avery still didn't say anything; she didn't even look up at him. But Mike wasn't about to give in that easy. What he had seen of her so far, she reminded him of an old friend. And she looked like she could do with a friend, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "So, you probably don't watch Total Divas-"

"Apart from wasting my time, did you actually want something?" Ava finally spoke through gritted teeth.

"Now that hurt, shorty. Here I thought we were getting on so well. Didn't you, Zack" he turned to his friend.

"You thought wrong. I'm sure that's not a rare occurrence for you."

Ava got up from where she was sitting, hopping over the barricade she started to walk up the ramp, wanting to get away from everyone. In her rush, she bumped into JoJo which only caused tempers to flare further between the two girls.

"Watch where you're going, idiot. Jeez where the hell did they find you?!" JoJo snapped.

"Go fuck yourself."

As Ava started to walk off, JoJo grabbed her arm, stopping her. Remembering the last time someone did that to her, that night with Rory, all the anger in Ava hit boiling point as she turned around and grabbed JoJo by the hair. "Don't fucking put your hands on me, you won't like what happens," she seethes.

"Try me," JoJo responded, slapping Ava.

Before anyone could stop things from escalating further, both women were on the floor with hair being pulled and a knee to the stomach from Ava. It was Regal that ended up breaking up the fight, pulling his daughter off JoJo; Colby holding JoJo back from trying to get back at Ava.

Regal was furious, finishing his meeting he had been looking for Ava, this part of the building being one of the last places he checked, when he had heard the commotion as he came through the curtain.

"AVA, CALM DOWN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!" Regal was furious as he took Ava to the side.

"Get off me," Ava tried shrugging her way out of her father's grip, but he wasn't letting her go just yet.

"I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you're already getting into fights, have you learnt nothing after getting kicked out of college?!"

"I see, put all the blame on me as usual. I mean why would you bother finding out the facts first, as long as I'm around to take the blame, right?"

Regal's temper was still flaring, he was beyond fed up with Ava's constant attitude, her constantly getting into trouble. "What, it's just a coincidence that you're always where the trouble is? Smack bang in the middle."

Ava's face was pure anger as she looked up at her dad. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'VE EVER REALLY BEEN AROUND. WHAT, YOU THINK YOU SHOULD WIN SOME AWARD NOW I'VE BEEN SENT TO STAY WITH YOU, ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW ME OR WHAT'S BEST FOR ME?" she screamed.

"I GET IT OKAY, YOU'RE NOT HAPPY TO BE HERE. YOU'RE NOT READY TO FACE UP TO THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS, TO ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT. BUT THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET KICKED OUT OF COLLEGE! THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES." Regal bellowed.

AT LEAST WE AGREE ON ONE THING, LIVING WITH YOU IS PUNISHMENT."

Regal took a deep breath, remembering where they were. He didn't want to draw any more attention to the situation, there was already people around them. Shouting at Ava in front of people hadn't been the best idea, but he hadn't been thinking rationally when he pulled Ava off JoJo.

"Ava, come on. Let's talk about this rationally…somewhere more private," Regal said looking around him, seeing the people watching them argue.

Ava caught on quickly. "Right, let's not interrupt the superstars anymore because they've got important things to be doing. Wouldn't want them to know any more about the disappointment in your life. I guess, for a moment, I forgot who the important people are in your life, daddy dearest." Ava walked away up the ramp, she could hear the collective gasps of surprise from the people who had been watching.


	5. Two Sides Of The Same Act

**I'm so proud that I actually managed to get this chapter done a lot quicker than the previous chapters. I know i've been the worst for leaving so long between chapters for this story and the Punk ones, things have been crazy beyond belief on my end since crazy. i'm working on uploading chapters on a more regular basis. Thank you for all you wonderful people still sticking with me and messaging me to ask how i am, I love you all.**

 **Anyway, following on from Ava and Regal's fight in the last chapter! Now you get to see a different side of Ava, more of her relationship with her friends back home and her emerging friendship with the Miz.**

* * *

Ava was furious as she walked down the empty corridor, she kept turning corners walking further and further away from the main crux of the arena where the show took place and all the backstage stuff was being set up.

It was typical of her dad to take the other person's side, especially if it was a wrestler, Ava angrily thought to herself. Stopping in the middle of the corridor when she felt she was far enough away from the everything and everyone, Ava slid down the wall until she hit the floor. She had her knees up against her chest as she unlocked her phone, she knew exactly who she wanted to speak too.

It wasn't long before Tyler answered her call on facetime. Seeing her friend, she was happier then she had been since arriving in Florida almost a week ago.

"I have actually never been so happy to see you guys! I fucking hate it here!" Her friend laughed at her, the pout on her face.

"Only you could be travelling on the road with the WWE and not be happy," Tyler, a massive wrestling fan, replied. "You're literally living a dream of mine."

"Well, not all of us are obsessed with a bunch of jacked up dudes beating each other up for a living. Seriously though, I wish I was back with you guys, all your silly jokes and everything."

"Is that Ava and is she being nice? I'm scared, if I'm being honest." Leo added, walking into Tyler's living room, a bag of chips in his hand and a slight grin on his face. It was no surprise to Ava that Leo was there. The three friends always used to hang out at each other's house, though not as much at Ava's. And Leo and Tyler had literally known each other and been friends their whole life, their parents friends. Ava becoming their friend when she moved to San Diego when her mum moved in with Andrew. While Ava had gone off to Julliard, Tyler and Leo had both stayed in San Diego; Leo working at his older brother's garage and Tyler was training to become a personal trainer while working at his cousin's gym. The same gym Ava used to work in before going to Julliard. Both Leo and Tyler's family were like family to her and she had a really good friendship with Tyler's cousin, Marc.

"I can be nice guys!" she grinned at them.

"You being nice is a rare occurrence, Avery." Tyler smirked at her. "Though we do miss you too!"

"Not my fault if most people are dicks. I'm very selective over who I like." She smirked back at her two friends who just laughed at her.

"Nah, we know you're a big softy under all the witty comments and glares."

"Leo, you'd be the only one that thinks that about me."

"Not to be all emotional or anything, but I have first-hand experience of how caring and thoughtful and protective of your friends you are. Putting other people first, regardless of the consequences. Just because not everyone has seen past your sarcasm and scowling, doesn't mean there isn't a kind and amazing person behind it all. That kind and amazing friend who, along with Tyler, was the person who supported me the most when I came out to everybody. It didn't matter what was going on in your life, you were there for me. That's the person you are, Ava and when you show that side to other people it's beautiful."

"Awwwww Leo, you're the cutest. Now if only you could convince my family of that," Ava smiled sadly.

"Things still not improved? I thought you came to some kind of truce?"

"Yeah, well he proved once more who's more important. I'm forever a disappointment to him."

"Ava," Tyler and Leo looked at her sadly. "You're not a disappointment to anyone."

"I am to him and my mom. He didn't even bother asking what had happened. Nope, straight into a rant about how he'd only left me alone for a few hours and I was already fighting. It's a joke. And of course, a reminder that I got kicked out of college. Like they all seem to forget that I remember all the time that I got kicked out of Julliard, I had my dream destroyed because of some fucking pervert and I get all the blame."

"Whoa," was all Leo could say.

"Firstly, what fight? You never said anything about a fight."

"Just this stupid woman, was fucking ridiculous. I was just sitting there, listening to music and she starts going on, really snidely, about trying to film some show or something and I was in the way. Accused me of flirting with the Shield or something-"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH THE SHIELD?!" Tyler screeched, interrupting Ava's explanation.

"Dude, tone it down a little," Leo told his friend, smacking the back of his head.

Ava was laughing, god she missed her friends. "I wouldn't say hanging out, more like they started talking to me when I just wanted some peace. Apparently that constitutes flirting to some people. Now, Ty, are you going to start freaking out every time I mention a wrestler's name."

Leo answered for him. "You know he will, his inner fan boy is making an appearance right now. Just continue with the story and ignore him."

Ava grinned. "Anyway, so she's accusing me of flirting, I'm still refusing to move. Basically told her that if she wanted me gone, she'd have to move me herself. Probably not the most grown up response I know, but I was already in a bad mood and she was making it worse. She glares, but accepts that I'm not moving and goes on about me being a useless extra. So, que me leaving a little later, accidently bumping into her which started another argument. I tried walking away but she grabbed my arm and, I don't know, it just set me off. I remembered Rory grabbing my arm like that and I just exploded and grabbed her by the hair, told her not to touch me like that or she wouldn't like what happened and she slapped me. Then we were full on fighting until my dad was pulling me off her and screaming at me."

His mind stuck on his friend's mention of Rory, Tyler made a suggestion. "Have you ever considered talking to someone, a counsellor, about what happened that night?"

"What, so someone else can call me a liar? No thank you."

"It could really help you."

"I appreciate what you're saying, but just drop it. What I need is to find a way to get away from my dad. I knew this was never going to work. How could it? I was a disappointment to him the moment I wasn't into wrestling and nothing is never going to change that."

"You know that theory of yours is ridiculous. Whatever issues you and your dad have, it's not because of your dislike of wrestling." Neither Tyler nor Leo had ever believed this theory of Ava's and they never would.

"The first time he took me to a show, he had the biggest smile on his face, he was so happy. That smile fell when I finally told him, a few shows later, that I didn't like wrestling. It was like we didn't really have anything to bond over, I didn't like wrestling and he knew nothing about dance. The older I got, the worse things got; we have nothing in common. He puts all his time and energy into wrestling, into working with all the talent, making them the best they can be. I've watched him with them in Florida, giving them all the possible help and advice he can offer them and yet he doesn't know how to be a dad to me. He gives up at the first hurdle. He never bothers to ask me my side of things, just jumps straight to shouting at me."

"Maybe this is what you need to be telling him this. You and he need to sit down and have a big talk about everything. Without _either_ one of you getting angry and turning it into a massive argument."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon. At least we're back in Florida Wednesday and Thursday, that place is better that being all over the place for the next couple of weeks. It's easier to avoid him in Florida."

"On a happier note, indulge my inner fanboy for a few minutes. Who's really cool down at NXT? There's got to be a few people down there that even you don't hate," Tyler grinned.

"I guess a couple of them are okay. I wouldn't say I'm friends with anyone, but I hang around them more than the others. A few of them are so happy and friendly all the time, I'm kind of stuck between thinking 'it's hard to try and hate you' and 'lord how the hell are you so happy all the time?' I think some people are too happy, some the right amount. Carmella's good, she's not too in my face all the time. But Bayley and Sami are so-"

"SAMI ZAYN! YOU'RE FRIENDS WIH SAMI ZAYN AS IN EL GENERICO?! WHY IS THIS THE FIRST I'M HEARING OF THIS?! YOU KNOW HE'S MY FREAKING HERO!"

"It's one guy, calm down, Ty."

"SAMI ZAYN IS NOT JUST 'ONE GUY'"

"He kind of really is. He's just a friendly guy who I talk to sometimes when I'm at the performance centre and ignore the rest of the time."

Ava continued talking to Tyler and Leo for another twenty minutes, half of that time being spent trying to convince Tyler that it really wasn't a big deal that she was hanging around with all of these wrestlers. It was time to have a proper catch up with her friends though, to properly talk about things; it beat just texting them. It was the first time she had really talked to them about how things had been her first week there.

* * *

She was making her way back to the main part of the arena where everyone was, walking past several production crates when she spotted the Miz and Zack Ryder again, both guys giving her a friendly smile.

"Your dad's been looking for you," Mike told her.

"That would be a first. He usually just leaves me to it and waits until I come back to shout at me some more."

"He seemed pretty concerned."

"Again, a first."

"Quite a buzz you've set off around here; a lot of people around here love a bit of drama and gossip."

" _So_ glad I could give everyone their fill of gossip for the week," Ava replied sarcastically.

"So what _is_ the story with your dad? Why are you so angry with him?"

"Wow no holding back with you, Mike. Straight in there wanting to know everything."

Mike shrugged. "Never seen the point in just making small talk. You seem nice enough but even in the canteen earlier you hesitated when it came to even saying the word 'dad' and then that massive argument with him. You just seem drained with everything now like you're tired of the carrying the burden alone."

"Calm down there Dr Phil. Things are just complicated with him and always have been. I'm not exactly what he was expecting when he suddenly found out he had another child." Ava answered while jumping up to sit on one of the production crates.

"And what was he expecting?"

 _Someone who belongs in the squared circle, someone like the people he trains at NXT. Someone he can relate to,_ Ava thought to herself. "Stop trying to fucking psycho analyse me," was what Ava said out loud though.

"Ignore him, he's just trying to create a new persona for the ring. Dr Phil wannabe can now be crossed off, doesn't suite you, bro," Zack laughed.

"Ava, there you are. Ava groaned when she turned her head and saw her head coming her way. "Guys, I see you've met my daughter."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Yes. I am capable of making friends. And will you stop saying that daughter bullshit whenever you see me talking to people. Amazingly I am capable of talking to people before you feel the need to let them know we're related."

"I wanted to talk about earlier. I spoke to Eva and she told me what happened with-"

"Wow, still got to ask other people what happened before listening to me and what I have to say. You know what, let's just put it all in the box of things we don't talk about. I'm going to go somewhere that isn't near you because quite frankly I don't want to be around you right now, call me when we've got to leave." Ava left before her dad could say anything. She was fed up of her dad always listening to what everyone else had to say before listening to what she had to say. Sick of him always blaming her first before knowing the whole story.

Zack and Mike were still standing there with Regal as he watched his daughter storm off once more. Mike spoke first.

"I don't know what Eva's said to you but we were there for most of it and JoJo was riling Ava up. You know what she can be like when it comes to that show, it's no good for her. Ava just wanted to be left alone. Something had obviously happened from when we left her in catering to then because she was happy when we left her."

"Wait, you were with her in catering?"

"Yeah, that's when we first met her. She was witness to my awful dancing and it all started from there really, the three of us all just chatting. She seems like a good kid to me."

Regal smiled, despite everything he was happy that Ava seemed to have some new found friendship with Mike and Zack. He knew the both of them were good guys. Just like Sami, Carmella, Bayley and Enzo and Big Cass were, who she was around often in Florida. If only he could on good ground with his daughter himself. "I've got to go," Regal announced. "But thanks, you'll be a good influence on Ava the next few weeks while we're on the road."


	6. Friendship And The Best Chinese

Monday night and the whole of Tuesday was a combination of awkward silence and scowls as Avery simply refused to speak to her dad. Any attempt at talking on his part was immediately shut down by Avery, she just didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to be around him, spending time with the Miz and Ryder while everything was being set up for the recording of Smackdown. After Smackdown on Tuesday night, they got a red eye back to Orlando where she went straight to her room, falling asleep quickly.

When she woke up, she already knew she was getting out of the house for the day. She knew her dad would be spending the whole day with Christina, so she decided on the Performance centre first, knowing she could get a good work out in with all their machines. It was the only good thing about her dad's job, the access it gave her to all the work out equipment. Her only regret that morning was that she hadn't woken up early enough to get there before the actual wrestlers showed up. She had liked it the previous week when she was able to spend an hour in there without people trying to talk to her, people wondering who she was.

Once she was up, it didn't take her long to get ready. Chucking some spare clothes in her gym bag to change into after along with some other bits, she picked up her phone and headphones before she went downstairs and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl in the kitchen. She was walking out of the kitchen as Christina was walking in.

"I'll be out most of the day, see you later."

"Wait, before you go-"

"Look Christina, I don't want to talk about what happened Monday night and I don't want to talk to him at the moment. Just leave it."

"While I do think you and your dad need to talk about everything, that wasn't what I was going to tell you now. Your mom called yesterday, there's been a delay with getting your car here. It won't be here until Friday now. But look, wherever you were heading now, I can give you a lift."

"Figures," Ava sighed. "I'm sure you've got better things to be doing, I'll be fine."

"Honestly, I really don't mind. I'm guessing, considering the gym bag, you're off to the performance centre?"

"Yeah, I wanted to work out. Please no talking about dad on the way there if you're going to insist on driving me."

"I promise. He's out in the garden, I'll just quickly let him know that I'm dropping you off. You can go wait in the car if you want."

Five minutes later and Christina was getting into her car, a smile on her face. She hated how things were between Ava and her dad, how things were with Ava and all the family really. She wanted to try and help fix things. She knew Ava was a good kid deep down.

"I've been thinking, with your birthday on Sunday maybe we could do something tomorrow before you go back on the road on Friday, or maybe when you're back next Wednesday if that's better for you. What do you think?"

"I haven't really thought about it much. I haven't really got a lot to be celebrating this year."

"I know a lot has happened in the last few months, but your dad and I are really happy that you're staying with us. You haven't celebrated a birthday with us since, what, your 14th birthday? We want you to have a good time, especially on your birthday. So, once you know what you want to do, let me know. There's some really nice restaurants around here if you wanted to go out for a meal."

"I'll think about it." Ava knew saying that was the only way to get Christina to drop it.

"Text me when you want picking up," Christina said a couple of minutes later pulling into the Performance centre car park.

"There's a couple of other things I was going to do after this, so I'll just make my own way back. Thanks though."

* * *

Dropping her stuff off in the locker room, Ava ignored the looks from some of the people who didn't know who she was as she made her way to the work out room. Spotting Carmella as she started walking over to one of the treadmills, she smiled at the blonde wrestler. She didn't mind Carmella, the few times she had talked to her the first couple of days there she had been nice and not too in Ava's face.

After stretching, Ava spent forty five minutes on the treadmill before she gradually lowered her pace and came off the machine. She knew straight away where she was heading next, the perfect piece of equipment for her to take out all her pent up frustrations out on. Boxing. It was something she did a lot back in San Diego and then New York. Tyler's cousin, Marc, had taught Ava how to box in his gym when she was 15, not long after she started working there on weekends. He had correctly suggested at the time that it would be a good way to blow off steam, especially as she seemed to be constantly arguing with her mom and step dad. He had taught her how to correctly plant her feet and hold her arms before teaching her different ways to punch. She had grown too really like boxing and it even helped with her dance, it was perfect for strength and conditioning training.

Ava was so caught up boxing that she had noticed that she had caught the attention of a few of the guys who were working out. With a light sheen of sweat covering her body, Ava stopped briefly, taking off the boxing gloves so she could drink some of her water and take off her tank top leaving her in her Nike leggings and sports bra. This caught the attention of Alex Riley, who had already been watching her for the last ten minutes instead of working out. He decided now was his chance to talk to the new hot girl he hadn't seen before today.

"Nice technique you got there," he grinned.

Ava looked up from putting the boxing gloves back on, her face neutral. "Thanks."

"If you ever want a sparring partner-"

"I'm very selective over sparring partners, but thanks for the offer." Ava was quick to cut him off, she normally only sparred with Marc and Tyler. Unless she was sparring with one of them, then she just liked to be left alone when boxing. Just her and the punching bag. And Ava could tell this guy was after more than a sparring session. With her gloves back on, she walked the few feet back to the punching bag.

Alex followed, standing next to the punch bag. "I haven't seen you around here before so I'm gathering you're one of the new hires. If you need someone to show you all the good hot spots in Orlando, I'm your man."

Ava rolled her eyes, Sami had been much more sincere in his offer of helping her out around Orlando. This guy just screamed jerk at her. "I'm not a new hire and I don't need a tour of Orlando. Now unless you want to get hit, I suggest you move out the way."

"Sweet cheeks, I think we're getting off to the wrong start here. You're hot, I'm hot, why you ignoring this chemistry we got going on?"

Ava didn't bother answering verbally, instead she started hitting the punch bag again which threw Alex of kilter and almost made him fall over. He seemed to get the message though, muttering 'stupid bitch' as he skulked off back to where he had been. Leaving Ava to continue boxing in piece.

* * *

After finishing her workout and having a quick shower, changing into some skinny dark blue jeans and a grey rib crop vest. She was sitting on one of the couches near the kitchen area eating some carrot sticks when she saw Sami, remembering her face time with Leo and Tyler on Monday, she suddenly had an idea. She knew Tyler would die from excitement and she was 99% sure Sami would do it for her.

"Hey Sami, over here," Ava called out, smiling when Sami turned to see who was calling him.

"You alright?" he smiled, walking over to her.

"I'm good. I was hoping you'd do me a favour."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"So, my friend Tyler back home is a ridiculously big wrestling fan and he pretty much freaked out when he found out I'd been hanging out with him. I don't know, you're like a god to him, something about when you were El something."

"El Generico," Sami smiled.

"Sure. I knew it had El in," Ava grinned. "So I was thinking if I facetimed him maybe you could say like hi to him or something like that?"

"Yeah I can definitely do that. I love meeting fans," Sami had a big smile on his face. He was one of the wrestlers who was genuinely happy meeting and talking to fans.

"Cool. He's normally quick at answering his phone, especially today as he doesn't work on Wednesdays."

Ava picked up her phone, a smile on her face at knowing she was about to make her best friend's day. Or as Tyler would tell her, his life. She was right, it didn't take long for him to answer. With Sami sitting the other end of the couch, there was space between them so Tyler wouldn't see him until Ava passed her phone over. "Hey Ty, I have a little surprise for you," she grinned. "Close your eyes for a second."

"Well now I'm scared."

"Haha. Just close your eyes, trust me you are going to love this surprise." When Tyler finally closed his eyes, a grinning Ava passed the phone to Sami. "Okay, open."

"Hi Tyler, Ava told me you're a big fan," Sami said.

When he first opened his eyes and saw Sami, Tyler was speechless at first. Was this actually happening?! "OH MY FUCKING GOD! OH SHIT I'M ACTUALLY TALKING TO EL GENERICO! YOU'RE ACTUALLY MY HERO!"

"It's great to hear that you're such a big fan of wrestling and of me, it means a lot. So, how you doing? How's your day going?"

"Is this actually happening or am I dreaming?! This is crazy, I can't believe I'm on facetime with you. I'm amazing and this day is amazing. Literally the best day off my life. Your feud with Kevin Steen at Ring of Honour was one of my favourite feuds ever. I remember I completely lost my shit when he turned on you. I loved you guys as tag champs but yeah, the feud was just amazing," Tyler rambled on.

"I loved working with Kevin. My matches with him are some of my favourite matches."

Sitting to the side while Sami and Tyler continued talking over facetime, not actually able to really follow the conversation about some of Sami's matches as she had never been a wrestling fan and the names didn't really mean anything to her. Ava actually couldn't believe that Sami was having a proper conversation with her best friend. She was literally, as she had suggested, only expecting him to say a quick 'hi, how are you?' to Tyler. He really was such a nice guy and she definitely owed him for this.

It was twenty minutes later that Ava finally got her phone back and that was only because Sami got called back to one of the training rooms by one of the trainers. She thanked him quickly when he passed her phone back, she definitely had to thank him properly when she got the chance. Speaking to Tyler herself again, her friend was literally so excited he couldn't sit still as he thanked Ava for doing that for him. The rest of her facetime session with him was him basically gushing about how awesome the whole thing was.

* * *

Without a plan for the rest of the day but knowing that she wanted to avoid going home for as long as possible, Ava decided to go explore Orlando some more. She had found a couple of decent shops last week and walking around the place felt like a much better option at that moment than going home. She couldn't get into any arguments with her family if she wasn't there, and quite frankly she felt like she was going to completely explode and say some stuff to her dad that, deep down, she would end up regretting later on if she was around him at the moment.

She had been exploring the city for a few hours when she found herself lost. At first she had been fine, she had found a cute little coffee shop she relaxed in for a while and then looked around a few shops she had found the previous week. It was when she had ventured further that she found herself lost, she was sure, for a moment, that she was going around in circles. Certain places would look kind of familiar and then she would see something that she swore wasn't there before and would become unsure as she continued walking, trying to find herself back on familiar ground. She knew she could just call Christina, but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten completely lost and needed their help.

She was still walking around, trying to find her way back to the performance centre or home, whichever came first when she felt the first drops of rain. Looking up at the sky, she saw the dark storm clouds as the rain started to come down heavier. Just her luck that it would fucking start raining while she was lost and only had a jumper in her bag to keep her dry. Of course today would be the day there was a storm in Orlando.

With her arms wrapped around herself trying to keep herself warmer as she hurried down the street, looking for the nearest place she could hang out in until the rain passed, Ava was considering breaking into a run when the rain started coming down harder and there was a clap of thunder. Her thin, oversized grey sweatshirt with 'California' written on it, much like her jeans was now socked. She was about to cross the road, hoping she'd find something soon when she saw a car. The car slowing down the closer it got, making Ava panic for a moment. Until she saw who was in the car.

"Hey, jump in, I'll give you a lift," Sami smiled, rolling down the window.

Ava quickly got in the car, glad to be out of the rain. She smiled at Sami. "Thanks. I might have been a little lost there." Ava admitted, never normally one to admit when she was lost.

"Happens to us all. You've still got to get your bearings in Orlando. So, where you going? Home?" He was done at the performance centre for the day and had just finished doing a couple of the other things he had to do in town, he didn't have anything planned for the rest of the evening so he didn't mind dropping Ava off wherever she was going.

"I'm not going home."

"It's pouring down and it's not stopping anytime soon, I'll give you a lift wherever you're going. I haven't got anything else I've got to do now."

"I wasn't going anywhere in particular really. The closest diner is fine. I'm kind of avoiding home for as long as possible right now," Ava shrugged.

"Well I'm probably not the most exciting person you could hang out with, but you can always come to mine, dry off and eat Chinese with me. I don't really have much planned, but you'd be out of the rain. I can drop you home whenever you want to go back," Sami smiled.

Ava smiled at Sami, eating some Chinese with him sounded good right now. She liked hanging out with him, it was always so easy going. He never pressured her into talking about whatever was going on with her, but always offered her an understanding ear if she ever did want to talk. The more she was around him, even if not directly talking with him, she saw more and more what a genuinely good person he was. Like the way he took the time to properly talk to Tyler earlier/ Plus, she did love Chinese. "That sounds good."

The drive to Sami's was less than 10 minutes and the silence wasn't an awkward one, more peaceful with the rain drops hitting the car.

When they reached Sami's two bedroom apartment, she took her converse off leaving them by the door along with her bag, like Sami had with his shoes and gym bag, before walking further into the open floor apartment.

Sami joined her, placing his phone and wallet on the island in the kitchen. "I'll get you a towel so you can dry off. You can always chuck on an old pair of my sweats and a shirt, if you want me to put your stuff in your dryer?"

Avery gave Sami a small smile, definitely about to take him up on his offer. She didn't really want to be sitting around in wet clothes. "Yeah, thanks. Wet jeans are the worst."

She walked around a little, taking in the kitchen/living room area while Sami went off into his bedroom to get some clothes for her. His apartment was painted in neutral colours, a large L shaped couch, coffee table and entertainment system in the living room. Ava spotted a pretty large dvd collection and various sporting memorabilia around the open plan kitchen/living room area. Along with a few framed pictures of Sami with family and friends.

"I left a towel on the bed so you can dry off a little and here's some sweats and an old shirt. Bedrooms is just through there," Sami said when he returned, making Ava jump a little as her back was to him.

Sami was sitting at the island, looking through a Chinese takeaway menu when Ava came back out ten minutes later. With Sami being 6ft and Ava only 5'3 the clothes were pretty big on her, the sweats were especially baggy, pooling at her feet. "I'm thinking order a bit of everything, or was there something specific you wanted?" Sami asked when she sat on one of the stools at the island near him, placing her wet clothes down next to her. "I'll put your stuff in the dryer in a minute, once I've ordered the food."

"A bit of everything works for me. I pretty much just devour Chinese, it's the best. Thanks, and thanks for letting me borrow some clothes."

"No problem," Sami smiled. "Just wait until you try this stuff. All the places I've travelled to and this place does the best Chinese I've ever had."

"I'm holding you to that. New York had amazing Chinese," Ava grinned.

"Oh, I thought you were from Cali?" Sami was sure she had mentioned California in the past.

"Yeah, I'm from San Diego but I went to dance school in New York and now I'm here."

"So you're a dancer, that's where the athleticism comes from. But wow, dance school in New York."

Ava smiled, but it was bitter sweet. "Yeah. Julliard. All I ever wanted to do was dance, I wanted to be a choreographer. My grandad always used to tell me I was dancing before I was walking properly."

"What changed?" Sami had noticed how she had said 'wanted', past tense.

Ava wrapped her arms around herself, eyes on the island. "I got kicked out of Julliard… and my stepdad decided it was best for everyone if I came and lived here."

Sami had sensed the change in Ava's demeanour, not wanting to upset her and knowing it was none of his business, he didn't ask why she had been kicked out. "How long are you here for?"

"I don't really know, to be honest. However long Regal and Christina put up with me for," Ava shrugged.

"I don't think that'll be any time soon. Your dad seems really happy that you're here."

"It might seem that way, but he doesn't know what to do with me or how to act really. We're kind of like strangers these days. I can guarantee that he knows more about you and the others at the performance centre than he does about me. I'm just the daughter who keeps causing trouble."

"Come on, we both know that's not true. Sure, you're full of snappy retorts and scowls but there's definitely a softer side to you too. Like the way you asked me to speak to your friend over facetime earlier, knowing how much it would mean to him."

"How are you so genuinely nice all the time? There's so many guys out there that pretend to be nice and you know they're only after one thing. Yet with me and everyone else I see you with, you're genuinely nice and thoughtful."

"I'm Canadian," Sami retorted jokily making Ava laugh.

"You kind of remind me of my other best friend back home, Leo. It's nice, feels like I actually have a proper friend here in Orlando. Even if I did act like a bitch towards you at first."

"You do have a friend here," Sami smiled. "And you and Carmella seemed to get on well."

"Two friends here, anymore and I'll be going over my quota," Ava joked just as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"I better order this food," Sami said as he picked his phone up.

Sami and Ava ended up eating the Chinese while watching a couple of films and talking about random stuff. Sami knew to keep the conversations pretty light hearted. Ava obviously didn't like talking about whatever happened at Julliard and he wasn't going to push her into talking about things she didn't want to discuss.

Ava found the four hours she spent at Sami's apartment just hanging out with him the most relaxed she had been since getting to Orlando. It was the best day she'd had in Florida in general so far. She was happy with her new friendship with Sami. And as promised, when she finally decided it was time to go home, Sami gave her a lift.

"Thanks," she smiled getting out of his car. "Oh and you were right, that Chinese was amazing," she grinned.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Ava and Sami's friendship so far. I'd love to hear you thoughts on the story so far! Let me know if there's anyone you want to see in the story, NXT or Main roster.**


	7. Ten Ton Skeleton

Ava woke up early the following morning, going down to the kitchen to have some breakfast before she went to the performance centre to work out. She was feeling good, in a good mood following her evening with Sami.

Her dad was already sitting at the island when she walked into the kitchen. A bunch of paperwork and a coffee on the island in front of him.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Hey," Ava replied, surprising her dad as she poured herself some coffee and a bowl of muesli before sitting the other side of the island.

Regal wondered what had put his daughter in such a good mood and how long it would last, not that he was complaining. He was honestly surprised she was speaking to him and not just scowling like she had been since Monday night following her fight with JoJo. "What have you got planned today?"

"Workout this morning at the performance centre and then nothing really."

"I've got to go to the performance centre for a few hours this morning so I can give you a lift."

"Sure. What time are you leaving?"

"In the next thirty minutes, is that enough time for you have breakfast and everything?"

Ava nodded. She ate in silence while Regal continued reading through the paperwork in front of him. When she was finished, she quickly cleaned her teeth and put some workout clothes on. Putting some spare clothes in her bag for after, she put her Beats on scrolling through her iPhone for a song to listen to as she made her way back downstairs.

* * *

Ava was heading to the locker room to shower and change after her workout. She was a complete sweaty mess after doing Cardio and an upper body work out, asking Sami to spot her while she bench pressed. She knew better than to risk seriously injuring herself lifting the weights without someone spotting her. Looking up she saw Alex heading her way, stopping in front of her with a smirk on his face. "So pick you up at 8?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm thinking dinner at Capital Grille, the food there is amazing." Ava's eyebrow was still raised as she stared at him and his audacity to assume that she would go out with him just because he clicked his fingers. The look on her face prompted him to continue. "Look, its cute okay the whole hard to get act. Getting Sami to spot you back there while I was close by was a nice touch too. But we both know a good, momma's boy like Sami is never going to satisfy you like I can. Someone like you is too much for him to handle. Let's stop all the acting now and get to the fun."

On the outside, Ava had her usual scow on her face. The one that her family and everyone else had become accustomed to. She was mad at Alex, the assumption he had made that she was interested in him and this cockiness that he could name a restaurant and a time and she'd just drop everything and agree. But another small part, a part she wouldn't show him or anyone else was scared. Scared of what he might do, he was a lot bigger than her. But also scared that she was giving out the wrong signal to him and to Sami and something like what happened at Julliard was going to happen again. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with Alex and only friendship with Sami. Was that something she did without realising, give out the wrong signals? Ever since Rory had tried to attack her she had wondered so often if she had done something wrong. Was it her fault? Had she unintentionally led her dance teacher on? Then she would remind herself that that was stupid and no part of it was her fault. It was Rory's, he was the teacher and Ava had done nothing to provoke his infatuation with her. Ava had to remind herself that there was no situation where his attempted attack was her fault. But the fact that no one, except Leo and Tyler, believed her made her doubt herself. Pulled back to the present, she stepped back a little. "I'm not playing and you're little egotistical theory of me using Sami to make you jealous or whatever is hilarious. He's my friend. I don't play games like that, I can tell you straight to your face right now with 100% accuracy. I'm not interested in you in the slightest."

Despite her best efforts, Ales still wasn't getting the message. "Come on, sweetheart, you don't want to make things hard around here. You're hot, I'm hot. It makes sense." As the words came out of his mouth, he didn't realise who was standing behind him.

"The only thing that makes sense to me, Alex, is that you better go run the ropes. Then, once I'm done talking to my _daughter_ , you can explain to me why you think it's okay to harass a woman into going out with you." William Regal's voice was the eerily calm type as he spoke to Alex, making the wrestler fear that Regal was going to go apocalyptic at any moment.

Alex's eyes had almost popped out of his head the moment Regal had referred to Ava as his daughter. "Regal, Sir, I can explain," he stuttered.

Regal's eyes never left Alex. He was furious. "I believe told you to go run ropes while I talk to my daughter."

Alex was quick to leave, almost breaking into a run down the corridor as he made his way to the ring room. It left Ava, who hadn't said anything during the exchange, and Regal standing there. Ava spoke first. "That was pretty cool. I kind of thought he was going to shit himself for a minute. Thanks for having my back."

Regal was looking at Ava with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

Ava shook her head, "I'm ok he didn't hurt me."

"If he's been pestering you, you should have said something to me. I could have dealt with this sooner."

Ava had to hold back a retort about whether he would have believed her if she had said something. "I hadn't even seen him before yesterday when he started talking to me. Then there just now, but I'm fairly sure he'll be staying away from me from now on though. I can look after myself anyway," Ava heard herself saying. She didn't have to tell her dad about the small part of her that was scared.

"I'm your dad, it's my job to look after you."

"I-I'm fine. I'm going to go shower and change. I'll see you later." Ava was off before Regal could say anything else.

Standing there, Regal took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He wanted to go and punch Alex Riley for harassing his daughter, but he knew that wouldn't end well. But that didn't mean he couldn't punish Alex in other ways, once he'd yelled at him for harassing Ava.

* * *

Standing under the sprays of the shower, Ava couldn't stop the memories of that night going around and around in her head. She was stood there, frozen to the spot again while he caressed her cheek telling her that he knew she was special the moment he saw her. She remembered that split second of absolute fear she had felt when he had grabbed her arm as she had tried to leave. Mixing in with those memories was everything that had just happened with Alex as she kept asking herself if she was now giving out the wrong signal with Sami, with Alex even.

She quickly got out of the shower, drying her body and her hair and changing into the spare clothes she had brought with her. She needed some fresh air. It was a stupid encounter with Alex, she didn't understand why it was affecting her so much. She left all her stuff in the locker as she left the locker room.

"Hey," Bayley literally bounced into Ava's view, Enzo and Cass behind her. "We're all going to the cinema later, you want to come? Sami said about you're not getting your car here until tomorrow so I'm sure he won't mind dropping you off again."

"No." Ava said brashly. She couldn't get Alex's words about Sami and her own fears out of her head.

Bayley's face dropped a little. "Oh. Well if you change your mind just text Sami-"

"What part I don't want to fucking hang out with you guys is so hard for you to understand?! Go annoy someone else." Ava regretted taking her frustration out on Bayley, Enzo and Cass immediately. She quickly walked away, making her way through the building until she came to one of the back doors.

She sat on the ground with her back to the wall, she could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn't even try and fight the tears, just let them tumble over her lashes and down her cheeks. She hadn't been sat there long when the door opened and another person stepped outside, sitting down near her in the secluded area at the back of the performance centre.

Ava looked up to see who it was, wiping the tears away. She'd seen the old man around the performance centre a lot, remembered people calling him Dusty. Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes, just sitting there quietly.

"I'm always surprised more people don't come out here. I always come out here to think. It is perfect when you need five minutes to yourself." Dusty had seen her angry outburst towards Bayley moments before, he'd seen that Ava was clearly upset over something.

"Is this where you sit and tell me I'm being melodramatic and my dad is trying his best. That I should cut him some slack and stop being a brat?"

"Not at all, dear. If anything, I think you've got a lot on your mind and need to talk to someone about whatever is going on?"

"And let me guess, the person I should talk to is you?" She replied sardonically.

Dusty laughed, "Not unless the company is going to start paying me to play Dr Phil." Ava smiled at Dusty. "I could sit here and tell you that all the time your dad was on the road and you were off living in California he missed you more than anything. But I'm just an old man with too much time on my hands."

"My issue with him isn't because he was off on the road so much before he took this job. I spent the first 11 years off my life never knowing who he was, him being on the road so often after it all came out was never really an issue for me."

Dusty took a few moments to look at Ava, a little surprised her reply. In the wrestling business, being away from family for so much of the year was normally what caused issues for wrestlers and their families. From all the times he had talked to Regal, advising the younger man, he was sure that that was at the heart of the issue. Regal was so sure that was Ava's main problem, that she was hurt from how much he had missed of her life. It was why he was so sure that her living with him would help to repair their relationship, to help them reconnect. "So where does all this anger stem from?"

"Would you have been happy if your son wasn't a wrestler? Would you have been disappointed if he had no interest in wrestling?"

"Cody knows I'd support him whatever he chose. All my kids know that. My daughters never decided to wrestle and I'm as proud of them as I am Cody and Dustin. As a parent you just want your children to be happy. Just like your dad wants you to be happy, Ava."

"I think he's always too disappointed in me for that. Always ready to blame me for everything. I'm surprised he didn't blame me for Alex trying to force me on a date."

"So that's why he had a face like thunder and was making Alex run ropes. As for disappointing your dad, I don't think that's ever been the case. It seems to me like you just need to get to know each other again," Dusty smiled kindly. "As for being here in general, get to know other people here, smile a little more and make the most of it."

"Yeah, I think I've kind of blown it with the few people who did want to be my friends here."

"Bayley, Enzo and Cass are good kids. I'm sure they'll understand your angry outburst if you talk to them."

"I didn't mean to. Everything Alex said, he got in my head, made me doubt myself," Ava spoke quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Talk to Bayley and the other's and let your dad and me deal with Alex."

Ava nodded, "Thanks. And maybe you could not tell dad everything I said."

"Scouts honour. Now Ava, if you're not doing anything else, I've got to prepare some new schedules for next month and I'm not the best with technology."

Ava smiled, getting up from the ground. "Sure, I'll type them up for you."

* * *

After spending a couple of hours helping Dusty get through a mountain of work, Ava was waiting to speak to Sami, Carmella, Bayley, Enzo and Cass before she left. She'd already told her dad there was something she had to do before they left, which was fine with him as he was still finalising some stuff with Sara Del Rey. She knew she owed them an apology for the way she had been acting towards them. She knew, after yesterday, things were fine between her and Sami, at least she hoped they were he would have heard about her having a go at Bayley and the guys earlier. But she still wanted to apologise to them all for her attitude. All they had done was try to make her feel welcome and she effectively threw it back in their faces.

When she saw them sitting at one of the tables near the kitchen area, she took a deep breath and put on a brave face before walking over there. "Hi," she said awkwardly, all of them looking up at her. She took another deep breath before she continued, making sure her voice was steady this time. "I owe you guys an apology. Not just for earlier but for last week as well. I've pretty much been a bitch to you all at one point or another since I got here last week and you haven't deserved it at all. You've all been so nice and tried to include me in thing and make me feel welcome and I just chucked it back in your face. I guess I've just been so angry with other people and I projected it on the wrong people. Not that that's an excuse. I just wanted you all to know that I'm sorry."

"On Wednesday's we wear pink," Enzo said much to everyone's confusion. He rolled his eyes dramatically before continuing. "Seriously guys, I'm wasted on you. It's from Mean Girls. It means you can sit with us, you know, we're cool apology accepted."

Ava chuckled, "I know what it's from I just never expected you to be quoting mean girls."

"It's a classic, and there's basically a quote from it for pretty much every situation. Now sit and tell me, what's this I hear about you being a dancer and putting the Miz to shame?"

Ava was surprised that Enzo knew about that. While it wasn't a shock for Sami to hear about Ava being a dancer, after she had talked about it the night before, the other's had no idea about her past. "I was a dancer. Not anymore. And anyone could him and his moonwalking to shame," she said sitting down.

"Aren't you a little young to be retiring?"

"I don't think anyone's going to be taking on someone who got kicked out of Julliard." Ava looked up, her eyes meeting Bayley. "Bayley, I was really horrible earlier. I hope we're-"

"We're good, sweetie. You've had all this crazy change lately and we heard after what happened with Alex Riley being a complete creepy douche. Clean state, okay?" Bayley smiled at the younger woman.

"So I've gotta ask, girl where the hell did you learn to box? You got mad skills. Like I'm waiting for you to go all Rocky on someone's ass."

Ava chuckled, "Thanks, Enzo. My Friend's cousin back home, he's owns his own gym. He started teaching me when I was 15. It actually helped with my dance too, all the conditioning and it's always been good when I need to let off some steam."

"You're so badass I love it!"

Ava stayed with them until they had to go to promo class which was being run by Dusty that week. After a little gentle persuasion from Carmella and Bayley, Ava also agreed to go to the cinema with them all that evening. Sami, already knowing where she lived after dropping her home the previous night, agreed to pick her up.

* * *

While the journey to the cinema wasn't made in an unconformable silence, Ava wasn't at talkative with Sami as she had been at his apartment. Alex's words and her own worried of giving off the wrong message to Sami still swirling around in her head, especially with just the two of them in the car.

"Hey, you okay?" Sami finally asked when they reached the cinema. He could tell something was off with Ava. She'd had the same far off look on her face ever since she had apologised to everyone earlier that day. He figured it was to do with Alex.

"Fine," Ava quickly replied climbing out of the car. They were early, there had been barely any traffic on the way there and they weren't meeting the others until 8.30, giving them another 10 minutes.

Sami got out of the car, locking it as he walked over to Ava's side of the car. "From the way I heard your dad shouting at Alex earlier and the look on Alex's face, you're not going to have to worry about him trying anything again. I doubt he'll ever say another word to you again."

"Do I come across as a flirt? Do I give off the wrong signal?" Ava asked quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Not at all. Don't listen to anything Alex said, he's an idiot. Hey come on, don't let him get to you," Sami said the last part softly, using the pad of his thumb to gently wipe away the few tears that tumbled over Ava's lashes.

"I don't want to give you the wrong impression. I wasn't trying to flirt when I asked you to spot me earlier. I just want to be your friend, no ulterior motive."

"I know that. I told you yesterday, we are friends. Has something else happened?" Sami asked concerned, wondering what had Ava so upset. It seemed like more than just Alex's behaviour earlier that day.

Ava shook her head. She couldn't tell Sami, it's not like he'd believe her. "Alex just really freaked me out, he's a lot bigger than me and wasn't exactly friendly. And I didn't want him to ruin our friendship. It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid at all and he hasn't ruined our friendship. Who else would I eat Chinese with on cheat days and watch Back To The Future with," Sami smiled.

Ava returned his smile, giving him a quick hug before they made their way through the car park towards the front of the cinema.

* * *

 **I'd love to know what you all think :)**


	8. Too Little Too Late

Ava had been on the road a few days with her dad, this week going better than the last one had. They had their own little system going. After some sleep, she would do her own little thing in which ever place they were in for a few hours in the day before going back to the hotel for a while before heading off to the arena with Regal. He always had to be there earlier that the wrestlers, normally having meetings with Stephanie and Triple H and getting everything ready for the show. She would normally go to catering and get some food before either hanging out with Mike until he had to get ready for the show or she would just sit on one of the production crates on her phone until the show was over and her dad would find her. The little system worked relatively well for the pair and generally they were getting on well except for a couple of little arguments they'd had.

Tonight was the last house show before Raw and Smackdown and then Ava could go back to Florida until Wrestlemania week at the start of April which would see her in New Jersey for that week. Everyone would be there that week. But for now, all Ava could think about was being back in New York in the present. She hadn't slept well; plague with dreams of being back in the dance studio with Rory and then walking in on Nick with that woman. She hated being there, the city she once loved now just brought back bad memories from her. She couldn't even be excited that it was her birthday, she didn't feel like she had anything to celebrate this year. Especially not now she ended up being in New York surrounded by bad memories on the day.

Looking at her phone she saw it was almost 6am, getting out of bed, she decided to go for a run. She knew it would clear her head, it would still be quiet out and she still knew her way around the city. It was almost like she needed to prove to herself that she was okay, she could go for a simple run and she would be fine. Maybe if she went for a long enough run she would tire herself out enough that she could actually come back and get some sleep before they left for the arena.

* * *

She was walking through the hotel lobby when she saw one of the wrestler's her dad spoke to a lot since they had been on the road the last couple of weeks. She couldn't remember the man's name though, she was pretty bad with most of the wrestler's names. She just knew he had some catchphrase about being the best ever, or something like that she thought.

"Regal's daughter, right?" Punk asked, walking alongside her. He remembered Regal talking about her getting into enough trouble to get her kicked out of college and that she would be staying with him and his wife. He had noticed how she kept herself out of the madness backstage at shows, especially after the fight she had gotten into with JoJo.

"So I got told 8 years ago," she replied. "Look if you want me to pass some message on for him, the answer is no. I'm not his goddam PA." Ava had been asked a few times but different people if she could pass a message on to her dad for them, each wrestler getting a role of the eyes and a sarcastic reply.

"Cute family story," he smirked. "If I wanted to tell your dad something I would do it myself. I was only asking because I thought I recognised you and I'm pretty good friends with your dad. Looks like you're going out for a run and I didn't want you to get lost in some city you don't know when it's still not that light out." Punk usually preferred to run alone, but he also didn't want Regal's daughter to get lost in New York, or to get into trouble. It was still wasn't particularly light out. She didn't seem like much of a talker unless she was with a friend, so at least he knew she wouldn't annoy him on the run.

"Well you know what they say about making assumptions. I used to live here so I think my chances of getting lost are pretty slim."

"Fair enough, can't argue with that. Just be careful out there, yeah? There's plenty of opportunists assholes in this city."

"You too. I hear they often target older, slower guys, easier to mug 'em" she grinned as she walked out of the hotel and broke into a steady jog.

* * *

The run cleared her head; she pushed herself to run faster, concentrating on the thud of her heart and her breathing. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had almost run straight into another early morning jogger.

When she got back to the hotel, she jumped straight in the shower, enjoying the hot water hitting her body. She had only just got dressed when Regal knocked on the door adjoining, card and present in his hand.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he smiled. His smile was almost infection, Ava found herself half smiling back as her dad hugged her.

"Thanks," she said taking the card and present.

"There's some more bits back home for you too. I know being on the road isn't the most exciting for you, especially on your birthday, but I truly hope you have a good day today. I thought, as you didn't really want to do anything on Thursday, we could do a bbq or something when we get home. Maybe you could invite Carmella and the others?"

Ava nodded. "Wow it's beautiful," she said genuinely as she stared down at the silver charm bracelet her had bought her. It already had a birthstone charm on it. "I wasn't really expecting anything," Ava admitted honestly.

Regal placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know things have been especially tense lately but no matter what you're my daughter and I'd never forget your birthday or not get you anything. I missed your first 11 birthdays, I don't plan on missing anymore."

Knowing them, it wouldn't last forever, but Ava just wanted a really peaceful day. She didn't want to think of all the arguments they'd had prior to her arrival and since she had been there. She didn't want to think about everything that had happened at Julliard. She just wanted a complete truce that day. She hadn't spent her actual birthday with her dad for the last few years, she didn't want it ruined with arguments this year. So she put everything to the side and hugged him again, whispering "Thank you."

Regal wasn't expecting the hug but he wasn't about to deny his daughter. It really felt like he was starting to get somewhere with Ava.

* * *

Ava and Regal were heading back to the hotel after going out for a birthday breakfast when she heard it. This wasn't happening. She didn't want to deal with this. Not now. Not ever. Especially not with her dad there and a few wrestlers she could see coming out of the hotel, most likely heading to the gym. Of course there would be people here to witness this. She couldn't just have one nice day.

"Ava," she heard again. She'd recognised Nick's voice the first time. But she had almost managed to convince herself that if she just ignored her ex, if she didn't acknowledge him that he would just leave.

Regal looked down at his daughter about to say something but she beat him to it. "I should probably try and call-"

"Ava," came his voice even louder this time. "I know you can hear me. Come on, let's talk. Let me explain."

Ava turned around. "I'm sorry I think you have me confused with another Ava. I don't know you."

"I deserve that. I know I fucked up. But look, I can explain, okay?"

"I really don't know who you are, now if you'd leave me alone."

Regal looked down at his daughter, he knew she knew this guy and he had already worked out it was his daughter's ex. He knew she had dated someone when she was at school here and knew it had ended badly. However, it was clear that she didn't want to talk to him and he wasn't going to make her. "I don't know who you are but you clearly have my daughter mistaken for someone else. It's time you left."

"Come on, Ava. Tell your dad the truth. Tell him you know me, that we used to date," Nick looked desperately at Ava. He'd spent weeks after she had caught him cheating on her trying to contact her but she wasn't having any of it. When he had seen her in New York an hour earlier walking into the diner with her dad, he thought he had been seeing things at first. He knew this was his one chance to speak to her though, to try and make things right. Hence why he had followed them back to the hotel.

"I don't know. I've never seen you before. You're just some weird stalker who needs to leave me alone."

Regal looked at his daughter and then at Nick. "My daughter says she doesn't know you, I believe her. You don't need to make things any worse, just go." Nick looked at Ava one last time before he started to walk away.

Ava was quiet as they walked into the hotel, she obviously didn't want to talk about what had just happened. She remained that way for most of the day. Regal didn't want to push it. He didn't want to ruin the progress they had made that morning. Instead he let her just be in the hotel. She spent some of her time on the phone with Leo and Tyler, the two wishing her a happy birthday.

* * *

William Regal remained quiet for a few moments, joining Avery on the latest production crate she had taken to sitting on during that night's house show. She had a habit of sitting on the production crates during the shows, often listening to her music, staying away from most of the madness that was happening around her during the shows.

"Thought you might be hungry," he held out the sandwich he had picked up in catering for her.

Ava shook her head, "I'm not really hungry."

"You know I've not had a stalker fan since about 2006. I forgot how weird it feels. I remember this one lady-"

"We both know I lied about him being a stalker. I didn't want to have to talk about it."

"I know, Flower. I could tell you knew him from the look on your face. If you ever do want to talk about it, I'm always here. But seriously, I really have had a couple of stalker fans in the past. This one lady pretended to be a maid one time, caught her sniffing a few of my shirts one time."

Ava burst out laughing, turning her head to look at her dad. "Oh god no way! That's just creepy as hell!"

Regal smiled, happy to have put a smile back on Ava's face. "Seriously, it was during one of the European tours. She used to be at all the shows and any signings I was at. I was too creeped out to keep the shirts so I burnt them."

"Yeah, I probably would have burnt them too. People are weird."

"I'll admit, in this profession you get some of the nicest fans and then some less than charming ones."

Ava and her dad sat there quietly, a silence that wasn't awkward for a change, before she finally said something.

"He was so charming when I first met him and it was exactly what I needed when I first got to New York. He showed me around New York, not just all the tourist bullshit places," Ava said quietly, suddenly starting to open up about her relationship with Nick. "I know I was there for school, but it was nice having someone that was nothing to do with that. He was there when I was stressed about dance stuff or mom and Andrew."

Regal just listened, letting Ava tell him what she wanted to and not pushing the subject. It was the most open she had been with him in four years. He had never met Ava's ex-boyfriend, but seeing how much he had clearly hurt her brought out his protective side and made him want to teach the little shit a lesson.

"I went to his place and I walked in on him with another woman. I had a key to the place, I could hear someone else in there when I first opened the door. I should have just left straight away but I just couldn't stop my feet from moving, step after step to his bedroom. I thought he loved me," Ava's voice broke as tears filled her eyes.

Regal wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders bringing her into his side. "Sssh it's okay, flower. I'm here," Regal comforted his daughter.

* * *

 **Slow progress, no arguments between Ava and Regal. How long will it last though? Will he be more willing to listen to her about Julliard and Rory now? Will this be the end of Nick?**

 **Next chapter should be up soon. Ava meets Brock Lesnar.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter :)**


	9. Fire In Her Soul

**Thank you for all the reviews to the last couple of chapters! I really appreciate them all and i'm glad you're all enjoying the story and are looking forward to how it all pans out.**

 **Seeing as people have messaged me with my past stories about what characters look like, I imagine Ava to look like Willa Holland.**

 **Also, I have no idea about boxing. So anything you've read in previous chapter/this chapter and most likely future chapters, it's mostly made up on my part with the occasional help from some YouTube videos lol**

* * *

Avery sat cross legged in catering, like usual sticking to one of the tables towards the back of the room. Eating her chicken salad while people came in and out of catering, setting up for Raw that night.

"Little tip, that's Brock's seat."

Ava looked at the man sitting at the table in front of hers. "Hey dude I don't know, thanks for the warning about the person I neither know nor care about."

"I'm Jack Swagger. Brock is someone you don't want to piss off."

"Thanks. Thank you so much for reminding me what a bunch of fourth graders you all are in this place. I mean, let me guess, the popular kids all sit at that table and the nerds all over there and, of course, the big bad bully sits here at this table." Ava pointed to various tables in catering while making her point.

"All I'm saying is we're a bunch of tired, beat up 'fourth graders' as you like to call us. We have our routines, things we like, areas we like to hang out before shows. Some people get annoyed more quickly than others when things get interrupted."

"Duly noted. Thanks for the update. I'll store that with all the other useless things people have told me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Swagger commented before going back to his phone.

* * *

Avery was halfway through a game of Sudoku on her phone, headphones on when she felt a presence standing at the table. She looked up to see two men standing there, one ridiculously large. Even spending the past few weeks either at the performance centre or on the road with her dad, she had never seen a man as big as the one standing in front of her. It wasn't so much his height, most people were taller than her 5'3 frame, but this guy was so ridiculously muscly she was sure you were more likely to hurt yourself trying to hurt him.

But this was Avery and she was too stubborn and headstrong to even let herself look intimated in front of him; she always had to make a stand. She always had. She didn't like appearing weak in front of anyone, especially not now after her freak out the week before following Alex Riley's attempt to harass her into a date. No, she had let enough men get the better of her the last few months.

Ava rested her headphones around her neck. "So you must be Brock."

"You're sitting at my table."

"I guess today it can be _our_ table," Ava smiled sweetly. While she knew her dad would most likely be pissed off when he heard. Ava had to admit to herself, it was way too funny winding people up sometimes. "I'm sorry I don't know you're name," she looked at the middle aged man standing next to him.

"I'm Paul Heyman. I'm actually good friends with your dad. Look, I can see you're set up here but-"

"Funny that, everyone around here seems to be friends with my dad. Popular guy. But yeah, I have no intention of moving. So you have three option. Either share this table with me. Find another table. Or physically pick me up and move me but then I will just scream this building down and probably punch you in the face. I'm a pretty good boxer. So I guess I lied, sorry, you only really have two options." Ava shrugged before going back to her Sudoku

Heyman couldn't help but smile as he and Brock took a seat at the table, neither of them wanting a scene, she was definitely Regal's daughter. He would love to see her cut a promo. Heyman shared a look with Brock, even Brock was slightly amused at this point. Only a few people in the company could get away with speaking to him like that.

"Have you ever considered a career in the ring? You would be good on the mic, definitely a heel with the attitude."

"Ha, no. Not in the slightest."

"So what's your whole gimmick anyway? Are you the big bad scary man or the dumb lovable idiot?" Ava grinned, the idea of this gigantic guy playing a lovable idiot was too funny. She had paid some attention to Tyler over the years when he talked about all the superstars and their gimmicks enough to know that if you were a large guy you could either be the big bad bully or the dumb sweetheart.

"Do I look like the dumb loveable idiot?" Brock deadpanned.

"To be honest you look like you could kill a man with your bare hands but I doubt they let you do that on tv."

"You really have no interest in wrestling do you?" Heyman asked, watching her interact with Brock it was clear she wasn't a fan or had no idea what was happening with storylines. It was so strange for Regal, with his love of wrestling, to have a daughter that had no interest what so ever in the sport.

"Well, grown men beating each other up while wearing trunks doesn't really do it for me. Plus, a load of them are douches."

Heyman stared at Ava for a few moments before speaking. "My youngest daughter, she went through a stage of hating wrestling for a while. She thought, with how often I was away, that I cared more about the people I worked with than her. She got really upset about it one time and told me that she thought I knew more about the people I was working with than I did about her."

"Did you know more about them than you did her?"

"Of course not. She's my daughter, she'll always come first. Whether I'm on the road or home, my daughters are always on my mind and so many things remind me of them. What I'm saying is sometimes it's a hard balance, the job and family life and sometimes we don't always get it right. We're human and we mess up but that doesn't mean we don't love our children."

Ava rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you one thing I've learnt here. You're all nosy fuckers. My relationship with my dad is nothing to do with anyone here and the sooner people stop butting in with their little stories of how hard being a parent on the road is, the better."

Ava got up from her seat, picking up her phone and walking out of catering. She didn't want to listen to people acting like they knew all about her relationship with her dad. They knew nothing. She walked along until she came to some production crates. Sitting on one, stewing in her own bad mood.

It wasn't long until she had company, Mike jumped up on the crate next to her. He didn't say anything, just stared at her. He knew it wouldn't take her long to start talking. And, he had noticed how many mannerisms she shared with her dad. Ava might have taken after her mother when it came to her looks; the same green eyes and brown hair, same small build. But, whether she realised it or not, she was sarcastic and passionate like her dad; it was the little things she did that reminded people at times of her dad.

"What? Quit staring at me. Jesus, are you about to start fucking painting a portrait of me?"

Mike chuckled, "Well someone's a happy bunny today."

"Yeah well I would be fine if everyone stopped acting like they had a degree in psychology."

"Psychology no, but a lot of people here have families at home-"

"You can stop right there, I've heard this a million times already. You know, you all have the same problem are here. No one actually ever listens, you all just jump to conclusions before you here the full story."

Before Mike had a chance to reply, Brock was standing in front of them talking to Ava.

"You said you can box, right, kid?" he held out some hand wraps and tape for her while also holding boxing pads. Ava raised her eyebrows, prompting Brock to continue. "Let's see what you've got. You've clearly got some frustrations to let out."

"Yeah, sure just come along and hold out some wraps and pads and I'll come spar with you," Ava deadpanned.

"What else have you got to do?"

Ava didn't reply, just turned back to her conversation with Mike. "So how's things with Maryse?"

Mike felt awkward, "She's good, started the wedding planning."

Brock didn't move, a smirk on his face. "Oh, I get it. Queen of the smack talk but can't quite back it up, hey?"

Ava jumped down from the crate, glaring up at Brock. Now she was stood in front of him the size difference was hilarious. His 6'3 massive frame towered over her 5'3 petite body. "Fine. You want to spar. Let's spar."

* * *

"Jab, jab, jab, duck, left hook, right hook, backfoot pivot, uppercut," Brock was quickly telling Ava what to do as they got further into sparring.

They had started out with some simple little drills: Jab, roll, cross, hook and repeat. Then changing things up and adding a double roll, an overhand cross, an uppercut. Brock had wanted to see what she could do before giving her drills to do, stuff he had done while MMA training.

"Okay that's enough for now," Brock stop them after forty minutes. Passing Ava a bottle of water as they both sat down in the ring. "Not bad, kid. Who taught you?"

"A friend back in San Diego, Marc. He's got his own gym, started teaching me when I was 15. It used to help with my dancing, strength and conditioning."

"A boxer and a dancer, good combination. My daughter does ballet."

"Hobby or does she want a career out of it?"

"She loves it but I don't think she wants a career out of it. I'm sure you can't wait to get back to dancing," Brock smiled.

Ava's expression changed to a downcast one, her eyes on the mat in front of her. "I don't think that's going to be happening any time soon. My dance career is done."

Brock sighed, "Do you know how many people say that in this company? They have a bad day, a bad match, the training and travel is too much and so they give up just like that."

"Yeah, well, I doubt many of them got kicked out of Julliard. Sometimes there is no way back."

"Boo fucking hoo so let me guess, attitude like yours you told your dance teacher to fuck off or you got into a fight with some other dancer? Things will blow over and people will forget and move on. There's more to the dance world than one fucking school."

Ava stood up. "I wish I could forget and move on. Reputations stick in the dancing world. Anyway, thanks for the sparring session. I normally only spar with Marc and Tyler."

Ava jumped out of the ring with Brock's words in her head. Could she just go back there or another dance school one day and pretend that everything was okay, trust another dance teacher? Would anywhere else take her when she explained why she had been kicked out of one of the most prestigious dance schools in the world?

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought :)**

 **Next chapter we're jumping a few weeks in time and the Regal family get a new pet!**


	10. It's Getting Easier

It was a few weeks since Ava and Regal had come back from the road, William Regal no longer needed on the road with the main roster until Wrestlemania. Everyone, including the NXT Roster would be in New Jersey for Wrestlemania 29 in a couple of weeks' time. Ava's relationship with her dad still wasn't perfect, there was still so much to talk about one day, to work through. However, for now, any attempt to ever talk about things, on either side, never ended well. For now, everyone in the Regal residence had fallen into a routine and that was, generally, working for everyone.

On return from her time on the road with her dad, Ava has received an unexpected job offer. A job that she had turned down initially. It was Thursday, the day after she had returned from the road, she had been at the performance centre working out when Dusty had first offered her a job as his PA at the performance centre. He had needed one for a while now; as much of a legend as he still was in the ring and as easily as he could still teach the new recruits. He wasn't fantastic when he came to technology and keeping track of all his notes and paperwork. The company had been looking for an assistant for him, but Dusty knew he wanted Ava to do the job after she had helped him the last time.

While Dusty really did need an assistant, he could see that Ava needed some guidance, a mentor. He could tell she was a good kid, but she was also troubled. He could see her relationship with her family was broken, she was lost career wise after Julliard and something else was clearly troubling her.

Ava practically laughed at Dusty when he first offered her the job. " _Me, your assistant here? Yeah, that's going to happen. Helping you last time was a one off, old man."_

" _We made a good team. Last I heard, you have an agreement with your dad to spend so many days here a week and you need a job. Plus, you're here most days to work out anyway. I need an assistant and so far I don't like any of the pencil pushers that have been interviewed for the position. They're all boring, I don't want boring."_

 _Ava smiled, she did like Dusty. He reminded her of her maternal grandad. But she was also sure her dad had put him up to this. Of course he would want her working there. She had helped Dusty out once, would she actually be any good working as an assistant for a wrestling company? She was the first to admit her wrestling knowledge was pretty damn slim. "I'm sure they'll find you someone soon that isn't boring. It's not going to be me though."_

It was a few days later, after seeing Dusty typing, to her, painfully slow on his laptop that she told him she would take the job.

" _Okay, for my own sanity, I will take the job. Watching you type is just painful. Though next time my dad tells you to give me a job, don't even bother asking me. Because I won't change my mind a second time."_

 _Dusty original smile at hearing Ava would take the job turned to confusion when she mentioned her dad. "What's your dad got to do with this or any other job? Sweetheart, your dad hasn't said anything to me about a job."_

" _He didn't ask you to give me this job?"_

" _Heck no! You've got daddy issues that you need to work through with your dad, we all know that but that doesn't mean he's going around asking people to give you jobs. You've got an answer for everything and you don't hold back-with your words or your fists. You're small but fierce and I would love to see you on a mic and maybe wrestling one day. You're a little lost right now but you are your own person and I respect that. But, ultimately I'm not like you young people with all your gadgets and the boring part of my job involves paper work, which I need help with. All the paper work is boring enough without some plain, no personality, goody two shoes assistant helping me."_

" _I think that was a compliment. I got a little lost half way through but I'm pretty sure I got the gist of what you said. Honestly though, my dad had nothing to do with this job offer?"_

" _Nothing."_

 _Ava wasn't sure why she took Dusty's word for it this time or why she agreed to the job, but she did. "So when do I start?"_

Ava actually really enjoyed working with Dusty. She loved the stories he would tell, even if the majority of the time she didn't know the names he mentioned. The way Dusty told the stories, she didn't have to as they were hilarious whether you knew the people or not. She was learning a lot from Dusty, wrestling and non- wrestling.

She would get to the Performance in the morning, sometimes earlier than everyone else with her dad and sometimes when Sami or Carmella would get there and work out. Have a quick shower and change into her spare clothes, another thing she liked about the job was her dress code was informal. She didn't have to bother with any smart skirts and suits. No, Dusty just told her to where whatever the hell she wanted. After her workout, she normally worked six hours, five days a week as Dusty's assistant. Though working as Dusty's assistant had also turned into her being an assistant for the others too. She was taking the notes in meetings and sorting out schedules for the others, generally making sure everything was getting done when it came to the paperwork which meant the trainers had more time to train.

When Ava wasn't working she was normally hanging out with Sami, Carmella, Bayley, Enzo and Cass or she was at home with the latest pet to join the Regal household. Her dad had always had various pets ever since she had known him, mainly reptiles and a cat. There had been a dog, Atticus; a very old retriever that Ava had adored when she was younger. Whenever she would stay with her dad, Atticus would sleep in her bedroom, next to her bed. Sadly, he had died when she was 14 and Ava had been devastated.

Lola, a five month old Husky/Sheppard mix had been one of the dogs at the dog rescue centre Christina volunteered at a couple of times a week. While normally she could detach herself and stop herself from adopting all the dogs in the place, she had completely fallen in love with Lola who had been there for two months after the family that got her decided she was too much trouble after all. Christina had spoken to her husband about it, but she had already known he would be okay with it. When they spoke to Ava about adopting the dog she was completely on board, she loved dogs and the moment Christina showed her a picture of Lola she was in love.

Ava had gone with Christina to the rescue centre the day they brought Lola home and since the moment Ava had picked up Lola in the place two weeks ago, they had been inseparable. Lola followed Ava all around the house and slept on Ava's double bed at the bottom. Ava was completely in love with Lola, but also, along with her family, knew that Lola needed some extra tlc after being left at the rescue centre by her previous owners. Still being a puppy, she still needed to be training, especially on the leash. The only real issue they had found with Lola was that she doesn't like to be left alone and cries, all of which Ava, William and Cristina put down to being abandoned by her previous family.

"I actually cannot wait to finally meet Lola," Bayley squealed with excitement as she left the performance centre with Ava and Sami. The two finally meeting the puppy, Carmella had already met Lola the week before.

"Be prepared for her to jump all over you until you pick her up and pet her. She loves the attention. She's so damn cute though that it's impossible not to love her." Ava smiled thinking of the puppy.

"You know, I don't mind driving if you want to sit in the back with Bales and gush over more pictures of your puppy," Sami suggested as they walked over to Ava's car.

"Really Sami, you're using my dog as an excuse now? My driving is not that bad! Plus, you're Canadian you're supposed to be nice." Ever since Ava's car had finally arrived and she had given Sami a lift home after his broke down, he had insisted she was a terrible driver and now whenever he's in a car with her, he tries to suggest reasons for him driving.

"I am being nice, saving Bayley's life from your driving is definitely nice," he grinned.

"Jeez, speed once and suddenly you're a bad driver," Ava shrugged. "More importantly, did you die?"

"No, but I feared for my life and everyone else's on the road," Sami stuck his tongue out at Ava.

"I am not that bad a driver! You're mean and therefore demoted to the back seat and Bayley you're up front with me."

Sami mock pouted. "What? No fair."

"As my dad always says to me, your actions have consequences," Ava smirked. "Now come on, there is a cute lil puppy waiting to meet you guys."

The drive from the performance centre to Ava's wasn't long. The moment they walked through the door, Lola came running towards Ava.

Ava picked the puppy up, kissing her head. "Hello my precious baby. Did you miss me? I missed you."

Christina smiled as she walked over to them all, "She always knows when you're home, she hears the car and it doesn't matter what she's doing, she stops and heads for the door. She loves you as much as you love her." Christina looked from Ava and Lola to Sami and Bayley, who she knew from when she went and watched NXT shows or went down to the performance centre to see her husband. "Sami, Bayley, you guys okay? You staying for dinner?"

Bayley and Sami awkwardly looked at Ava. It was no secret, especially amongst her friends, her strained relationship with her family. They didn't want to make things more awkward between them by ageing to something that Ava didn't want. But the two of them also knew William and Christina before they knew Ava and William Regal was a head trainer at the performance centre, they didn't want to make things awkward with him.

"Why are you looking at me? You're both adults, do you want dinner or not?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thank you." Bayley finally answered as they started walking into the living room, Christina heading to the kitchen.

* * *

That evening, after dinner Ava drove Bayley and Sami home, droving Bayley off first as she was closest. The evening had gone really well, Lola had absolutely loved all the attention from Sami and Bayley. The three of them all had a chilled late afternoon in the back yard, playing with Lola and just relaxing while Christina had prepared a chilli for dinner. Ava even admitted to herself that after the last few weeks working with Dusty at the performance centre, she didn't get completely bored and zone out when her dad had got home and he, Bayley and Sami had started talking about wrestling. Ava even got involved in the conversation a little, sharing funny stories of working with Dusty and some of the funny things she had seen when she would watch from the side while Dusty was training people in the ring room.

"I've got to admit, I never thought I would see the day when Avery Davis would actively get involved in wrestling conversations." Sami teased, using Ava's full name for affect; Ava having her mom's maiden name. It had been nice watching Ava talk animatedly about Dusty and some of the other wrestlers at the Performance centre.

"You can't tell anyone, I've got a rep as a badass to keep up," Ava laughed.

"You can still be a badass, a badass wrestling fan."

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm a fan. I just, maybe, tolerate the sport more these days."

"A couple more weeks working at the performance centre, watch a few more live shows and we'll make a fan out of you."

"Is that a promise?" Ava chuckled.

"You're a lost cause as a driver, but there's still plenty of potential to turn you into a wrestling fan. One day you'll be cheering my name at shows," Sami smiled.

Cutting the ignition after pulling into his drive, Ava punched Sami in the arm. "I'm not a lost cause as a driver, you're just an old man driver. And please, I'll be the one booing you at shows," Ava stuck her tongue out.

"You just said you're going to come to shows from now on. I win," Sami grinned.

"Maybe. Only so I can boo you though. Now go on, better go in and get to bed old man."

"Thanks for the lift. See you tomorrow." Sami smiled as he got out of the car.

"Bye."


	11. Not The Girl For Me

Ava and Carmella were communicating with facial expressions as they stood in the coffee shop near the performance centre, watching Sami talking with the female barista. They had head Enzo and Sami talking about her a couple of days ago, Enzo trying to convince Sami to get her number if he liked her. Carmella and Ava had instantly agreed that she was really pretty, it was obvious they had the right person when Sami smiled at her when they walked in, automatically talking to her. Sami was leading the conversation, asking the girl about her day, but Carmella and Ava could see the spark there.

Now they just had to get Sami to ask her out. They knew Sami, if they didn't help him out, it would be another six months before he did eventually ask her out on his own. As Carmella had told Ava, of all the things that Sami was good at, asking someone out on a date wasn't one of them. He would often turn into a rambling idiot and would end the conversation before asking that important question.

Standing by the door to the place, Carmella and Ava were watching the whole thing, already having ordered and received they're coffees. While they could see a lot of smiling, they hadn't seen an exchange of numbers yet. When Sami started heading towards them, both girls were looking at him eyebrows raised.

"Well," Carmella asked. "Did you ask her on a date?"

"Why are you so interested in my love life all of a sudden?" Sami answered awkwardly, knowing he couldn't escape this inquisition from the girls, he could only deflect that question for so long.

"That means no," Ava answered. "Dude, she's hot and you clearly like her. What's the issue?"

"It's starting to look weird us all still just standing here."

"Fine," Ava rolled her eyes. "I'm in the mood for a blueberry muffin. Go and get one and this time ask her out on a date." Ava was staring at Sami firmly, not budging one bit.

"Okay, okay."

Sami went back to the counter, glad the place was quiet.

"Oh, is there a problem with you coffee?" The barista asked.

"No, no the coffee is great. My friend really wanted a blueberry muffin so I said I'd grab it for her."

"Oh okay, I'll get that for you," she smiled.

"I was also wondering, erm, if maybe, you wanted to go to dinner…with me tonight?" Sami asked nervously.

The girl's face lit up as she handed Sami the muffin. "I would love to. I finish here at 5."

Sami returned her smile, also letting out the breath he had been holding. "I don't finish until 6 today. Do you know Joe's Stone Crab house? I could meet you there at 7?"

"Yeah I know the place, that's perfect. See you there," the smile was still on her face. "Oh wait, here's my number."

Jodie wrote down her number and handed it to Sami, the wrestler paying for Ava's muffin before leaving the little coffee shop; a smile on his face.

* * *

The girls were beyond excited as they walked back into the performance centre and found Enzo and Cass at a table in the kitchen/lounge area. "Yay our Sami is going on a date," Carmella said excitedly as she sat down next to Cass, the two recently having started dating.

"They just grow up so quickly," Ava added with mock emotion, wiping a fake tear away. "Our baby is growing up."

"I'm ten years older than you," Sami said sitting down. "And you owe me for that muffin."

"I helped you get a date with Jodie, this is payment," she grinned.

"For real, you girls actually got him to ask that coffee shop girl out?" Enzo asked, excited and impressed.

"He just needed a little gentle persuasion. Now you lovely freaks, I've got to love you and leave you. Meetings await me this morning. Thanks for the muffin, Sami," Ava winked as she walked off.

* * *

Ava hadn't long come out of taking minutes for several meetings, walking to the front of the building where she has agreed to meet the others so they could go out for lunch.

"Hey Ave, your dad was looking for you not long ago," Sasha Banks informed her as she passed.

"Thanks. I'm sure it can wait for now. Ill text him in a bit."

She had just reached the lobby of the building where the others were when she stopped in her tracks when she saw who was there. "Mom." Ava looked from her mom to her dad and back again confused. What was her mom doing here? She hadn't said anything about visiting. Last she knew she was in London. "What, I thought you were in London?"

"Really, that's the response I get?" Diane asked, a little hurt. The jet lag not helping. "I came back early and figured I might as well come and see you before heading home."

"How considerate of you."

"Avery, I'm tired and jetlagged, can we just stop with the attitude. I thought we could go for lunch."

"First you didn't want to listen to a single thing I had to say, you just decided to ship me off to live with dad. Then you just show up out of the blue and expect us to go to lunch like everything is okay when we both know it hasn't been for a long time. No not happening, I have plans already."

"Don't Ava. We're not talking about Julliard right now, you know this was the best option for everyone. Now will just please stop playing up, you can see your friends anytime. I'm only here for 24 hours and I would like to have lunch with you. I've already made a reservation-"

Ava cut her mom off. "That's your problem, always thinking about you and what you want. Poor me, I made a reservation at a fancy restaurant and now my daughter won't come to lunch with me, what will I do. Like I said, I've got plans with my friends already. But hey looks like dad is free, why don't you take him to lunch and you can sit down and compare notes on how bad I turned out. Maybe work out where you both went wrong and how everything is my fault. Have fun," Ava said sarcastically as she walked off. Her friends following her.

"You really look like your mom," Enzo said as they got out of the building.

"Don't. Please don't. I don't want to talk about either of my parents right now."

* * *

When Ava got back from lunch, her dad was waiting for her and he wasn't happy. He spent the first ten minutes yelling at her for how she had spoken to her mom. Telling her which hotel her mom was staying in, trying to convince Ava to go and see her before Diane left to go back to San Diego the next day.

Ava just got back to work, finishing some paper work from that morning. She didn't want to see he mom at that moment. She had spent so much time arguing with her mom since everything that had happened at Julliard, which got worse when the decision was made to send her to live with her dad. Ava didn't know how to be around her mom at the moment without arguing with her and her showing up so out of the blue had completely thrown her. Ava had been having a good day up to that point. She was so excited that she and Carmella had got Sami to ask the barista out on a date. It had been adorable watching Sami so nervous about asking someone out. Sometimes it still amazed her how much of an actual nice guy he was, always helping people, how much he had helped her since she had arrived. He deserved some happiness.

When she finished work, Ava didn't want to go home. She knew it would just end badly, that her dad and Christina would only try and convince her to see her mom. Instead she hung out with Bayley for a bit, but she was still feeling a bit down about everything that had happened. She knew she should see her mom but she wasn't ready to yet. Instead, after leaving Bayley's she ended up driving around for ages before she ended up in Mel's dinner.

She sat there for a while debating over what to get. In the end, one of the waitress', Wendy, came over to see if Ava was okay. Ava ended up speaking to Wendy for a while, not telling her exactly what was going on, but that she'd had a bad day and didn't really know what to do.

Not long after she had started eating her burger and fries, she had a text from Sami. She had been texting since finishing work while he was getting ready for his date, he mainly wanted to check to see how she was doing after everything. Things had gone quiet for a bit, which didn't surprise Ava as he was on a date. But now he was texting to tell her the date was over, it hadn't gone well and asking what she was doing.

Ava told him where she was and he said he was on his way. He would tell her about the date there.

"You ordered without me, shocking," Sami mock gasped as he sat down next to Ava at the booth in the dinner, stealing a fry from her plate.

Ava turned her head to face Sami, "No what's shocking is you stealing my food. That's a serious crime."

"What you going to do about it, shorty," Sami grinned.

Ava picked up a fry and chucked it at his face. "Bringing my height into this is just mean." She just about finished saying before she was laughing and trying to move away from Sami who was tickling her sides. "Truce, truce, stop it!" Ava was laughing, using her feet now to try and block Sami, neither paying attention to the looks they were getting from a couple of the customers and the staff. However, Wendy who had served Ava, was just smiling at them.

After a few minutes Sami finally stopped tickling Ava's sides, mainly after she caught him a little too hard with her foot in his rib. "Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked worried, sitting up properly now, watching Sami rub his side.

Sami noticed the overly worried look on Ava's face. "Hey, it's fine. I'm okay, just caught me off guard a little. Don't look so worried, you'll ruin that badass rep of yours," Sami smiled. "Come here, everything's fine." Sami lifted his arm, wrapping it around Ava when she moved into his side, her head against his shoulder.

"I should hug you more often, you're really comfortable. I could probably sleep on you. You could set up a side business, charge people to hug you. Like $5 for five minutes," Ava suggested, still curled up next to Sami. Her legs now curled up under her while she rested her head on his shoulder and his arm was around her still. "I also think I want to order desert. I need ice cream after today and you need to tell me about the date. What went wrong?"

Sami laughed, looking down at Ava; he didn't mind her being curled up against him. He just wanted to make sure his friend was okay after her mom's sudden arrival. He had soon learnt that for all her attitude, she was vulnerable when it came to her family. "Sure, I'll set up a hugging business. But first, dessert. You should try the waffle ice cream sundae, its diabetes inducing deliciousness."

Ava looked at the menu, looking at the description of the waffles Sami mentioned. The waffle topped off with ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and sprinkles did sound really good. Ava was quick to order the waffle ice cream sundae and another drink, Sami ordering desert and a drink too.

"So you want to talk about your mom showing up?"

"I know what everyone thinks after today."

"Yeah, what do we all think?"

"That I hate all my family, that I really am trouble and why the hell would Dusty want me as his assistant when I got kicked out of a prestigious school and I start fights with everyone. I'm pretty used to everyone thinking I'm trouble, a rebel."

Sami finished his mouthful of food before speaking. "People are definitely gossips in this business but a lot of people also have their own stuff going on so I think you'll find people are less interested in what happening with you than you think. I don't think that about you and I know Bayley, Carm, Enzo and Cass don't either. As Dusty likes to say, you're small but fierce, definitely not trouble though."

"Well for the record, I don't hate my mom. She pisses me off a lot and we argue most of the time but I don't hate her. The main issue is with Andrew and what he turned her into."

"Your step dad, Andrew? What did he do? Wait, does he hit your mom?" Sami asked concerned, keeping his voice down in the dinner.

"No, nothing like that. Do you really think he's still be able to use his legs if he was hitting my mom?"

"Okay, so he's not abusive. What's your issue with Andrew? What's he done to your mom?" Sami was intrigued now.

"When I was younger my mom was the best. She was so open about everything, she told me about dad, not who he was but how they met, the short fling, his drink and drug problem. She was never malicious about it though, just honest. She was my number one fan at all the dance competitions, she made a lot of my costumes, took me too all the dance classes. She always told me I could do anything, she taught me to believe in myself. I was nine when she met Andrew, she fell head over heels for him and suddenly things started to change. I was spending less and less time with her."

"Andrew's a great businessman man, I'll give him that, but not great with children. His company might want to see him as a great family man, but that's one big lie. He thought, like everything else in his life, that if he chucked money at me then everything would be okay. That's how he tried to forge a relationship, and then get me out of the picture. If he had his way completely, I would have ended up in a boarding school when I was 11. You can imagine how happy he was when my dad came into the picture and I was spending weekends and school holidays with him. Andrew wanted my mom, not me. And I guess a big part of my mom believed that she was doing the right thing, giving me the life she thought I deserved, the life she never had. She wanted me to have everything. So suddenly I'm getting sent off to all these summer camps and these nannies are taking me out all the time; the theatre, expensive dance classes, theme parks. And yeah they were good, but my mom was rarely there. I didn't get to enjoy them with her. And the more time that went on, she stopped coming to watch me practice and she's missing big performances because Andrew's taking her to day spas or weekends away. I wasn't happy and so me being me, I was vocalising that. Just probably not in the best way, I used to shout at Andrew a lot, argue with him and mom all the time.

"Only Andrew's telling mom that I've got an attitude problem, that I'm ungrateful. He's got her convinced that it's because I've never had boundaries and I need to learn that I don't always get what I want. He's got her convinced that she deserves 'me time', that I was being selfish and she deserved to be treated and pampered. She did, but he did it by pushing a wedge between us. I guess after a while, she got used to that lifestyle and the older I got, the more I resented it all and I was projecting that on everything else."

"Sounds rough. You just wanted your mom and Andrew didn't want to share her. He sounds very manipulative. I think a lot of the time, having so much money is a bad thing. It changes people."

"Until now, I don't think I've ever thought of it like that. Him manipulating her, emotionally abusing her. I was so angry and resentful that she never had much time for me after marrying him, I pushed her away too. I played up at school, at business functions and argued with her, with them all the time, I was effectively living my own life. I never thought about the way he made her change, the stuff he said to her, the way he was planting these ideas in her head. Does that make me a bad daughter?" Avery looked up at Sami, her eyes filled with sadness and worry. "Am I selfish?"

"No, not at all. You were a child, Ava and you were upset that you were suddenly getting to spend less and less quality time with your mom. You were used to it just being the two of you, then suddenly there's this other person in your mom's life. I think sometimes you say and act before thinking things through, but you have good intentions. From what I've seen and what you've told me, I think you're afraid that you don't matter to people, that you don't belong and trust me, that's not the case. There's a lot of people that care about you, I'm one of them."

Ava wrapped her arms around Sami's neck, hugging him tightly. "How is it you know me so well already? How do you know me better than almost everyone else?" she asked quietly, pulling away from him.

"You get a lot of people on the road with issues with family, people feeling like they don't belong. They're usually the loudest people, people that need attention, need to feel validated. People open up a lot on the road. And because I'm actually a superhero and superheroes know everything," Sami grinned.

Ava started laughing, Sami always seemed to be the one to cheer her up. "Shame you didn't know your date wasn't going to go well," she smirked. "Too soon?" she laughed.

"I think I walked right into that one."

"So what went wrong? She seemed really nice."

"She was nice. Very nice and polite-"

"Boring. You mean she was boring, right? It's okay, you can say it."

"I feel mean saying that."

"It's the truth though. There are a lot worse things you could say than calling someone boring. Some people are just boring, it's fact. So she was so boring you were falling asleep or she was boring and a vegan? Boring and doesn't like hockey? Boring and a really loud eater because that is just the worst. Like sometimes I want to stab people that eat really loudly with their mouths open. Like hey, you're in public and I don't want to see everything going on in your mouth."

Sami smiled, it always amused him when Ava went off on a bit of a tangent. "None of the above. We just didn't really connect, we didn't have much in common and she wasn't particularly talkative. I think we both knew it wasn't going anywhere and so we ended it after dinner, didn't either bother with desert."

Ava frowned, "That sucks. She seemed like a really nice girl and you seemed to hit it off this morning in the coffee shop."

"She just wasn't the girl for me. I think I should take a leaf out of your book and stay away from dating for now."

"One bad date and you're giving up. There's someone out there for you, Sami."

"You sound like my mom," Sami grinned. "Relationships are hard in this business and for now, I think it's just best to concentrate on my wrestling. I'm sure you and Carmella can play match maker for someone else."

Ava smirked as she finished the last of her drink. "Ruin all my fun."


	12. Breakfast, A Road Trip And Cupid

Ava knocked on the hotel room door, three steady knocks. She had debated for hours the night before over seeing her mom or not. On the one hand, it was easy to just let her mom go home and get on with her life. She already had the reputation of not giving a shit and being a trouble maker. Sure her dad would try and talk to her about it and it would ultimately end in another argument between them. Especially after the stuff she had said at the performance centre went her mom had first shown up the previous day. But on the other hand, Ava did miss her mom, even if she was angry with her. All the arguments in the world, the misunderstandings, and the miscommunication would never make Ava stop loving her mom. Plus, Ava thought about how nice it would be to actually see her mom without Andrew being there.

Stood there in white denim short overalls with a grey crop top underneath and white low top converse, Ava hoped her mom answered. She hadn't told her mom was coming, deciding to surprise her instead as she knew her mom wouldn't be expecting her to show up.

Luckily for Ava, it didn't take long for Diane to open the door. A surprised look on her face when she saw her daughter standing there. "Hi mom."

"Y-you came. I didn't think you would. Come in, come in." Diane was so happy to see her daughter. She knew things had not been good between them for a long time now, but she honestly thought Ava living with her dad for a while would do her a lot of good. She didn't see any other options; Ava had been kicked out of college. If anything, Diane was scared that jail was the next step for Ava. That one day she would go way too far with her antics.

"I thought we could go for breakfast before you go home. Surely even we can manage to be in the same room for an hour."

* * *

Ava and Diane ended up getting breakfast in the hotel restaurant, things starting off a little awkward.

"So your dad was telling me about your job at the performance centre. He said you had really impressed Dusty."

"Yeah, I guess he saw something in me other than rebellion."

"Ava, that's not how I see you. Or how anyone sees you."

"Sure. Anyway, Dusty saw something in me and you know, he takes like half an hour just getting the right document open. He would rather spend his time actually teaching, sharing his knowledge than dealing with paperwork."

"It sound like you're fond of him."

"He reminds me of granddad a little."

Diane smiled. "I'm just glad you're happy working there and you've made friends."

Ava couldn't help the next lot of words out of her mouth. "I'm sure Andrew's happy his wish came true and he finally got rid of me."

"Ava, please don't. I don't want to argue with you."

"How is Andrew these days? Now he's got the wife without the kid. It must be like Christmas every day for him." Ava couldn't stop it; she was on a roll now.

"Actually things haven't been great between us," Diane admitted. It was the reason she had come home early.

Ava wasn't expecting that. Looking at her mom, she noticed a tired, stressed look on her mom's face that wasn't just jet lag. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier. "Are you like having couple's therapy or are you considering divorce?"

"I honestly don't know. Things have been bad for a while."

"Would it honestly be that bad if you left him? You had so many dreams before you met him, you could still make them a reality."

As much as Diane didn't want to talk any more about her marriage struggles, it was nice to know that despite everything Ava still believed in her. "I don't know. Anyway, enough about me. Tell me what's happening with you."

"Not a lot really," Ava shrugged.

"So no plans of wrestling? I thought Regal might have talked you into it by now, or some of the friends of yours at the performance centre."

"Not a chance. Like Dusty keeps trying to get me on the mic, but it's not happening."

"I think you would be good on a mic, cutting a promo. I mean didn't you sometimes used to help out with the drama club at school when you'd share rehearsal space, and then your acting friends at Julliard? Plus, you've definitely got the attitude for it."

"Yeah it's not going to happen." Ava said a little too briskly. She knew what it would be like with her dad if she showed of any acting skills, he'd start pushing to see what she was like actually wrestling. She knew how much her dad would love one of his children to follow in his footsteps and have a career in wrestling."

"As long as you're happy here. That's what's important."

Ava wasn't even going to bother with a retort. They both knew she hadn't been sent to Florida for her happiness.

The two managed to finish breakfast without any arguments, just a few retorts from Ava.

* * *

"Hey precious, someone's excited. You going to be lazy with me today?" Ava was kneeling down in the hallway after getting back from breakfast with her mom, scratching Lola's ears while the excited puppy bounced around Ava. "Oh you're so cute," Ava cooed. It was everyone's two days off from the performance centre and Ava had no plans except hanging out with the Lola.

Getting up and walking into the kitchen to sort out a Kong for Lola. Even after a few weeks, Ava was still amused as hell watching Lola trying to get the food out of a Kong. Lola followed Ava excitedly to the kitchen. Ava smiled when she saw Christina sitting at the island drinking coffee. "How was breakfast?"

"Yeah, okay."

Christina knew not to push it with Ava when it came to her mom, she knew what the relationship was like between the two of them these days. "You got any plans for the day?"

"Nothing really. I didn't really have the best night's sleep so I might go back to bed for a bit."

When her phone started ringing and she saw who was calling, Ava was tempted to ignoring the call. She loved Carmella, the Staten Island princess had become one of her closest friends there but she also knew that Carmella would want to do something. She always did on their days off and normally Ava was up for it, but this week she just wanted to be lazy before she had to be back at work. But she also knew Carmella would keep on ringing her until she answered and then convince her into whatever it was she had planned. "Hey," Ava said finally answering.

"Hey girl, you doing anything today?"

"Not really, why?"

"Good. We'll be there in a few minutes. We're going on a road trip."

"Wait, back it up a little. Who are you with and why are we going on a road trip?"

"We're going on a road trip to Miami with Enzo, Cass and Sami. It's Enzo's grandparent's anniversary on Friday and they're having this big old cook out this evening and we're all invited. Don't even try and talk your way out of this, you're coming."

"But I've never even met any of Enzo's family, I can't just show up. And Miami, really?"

"Chicca, you missed the part where you're invited. I will come in and chuck you over my shoulder to get you into the car if I have too." Enzo threatened, Carmella having put the phone on speaker.

"That's called kidnap, Amore.

"It's a friendly kidnapping though. There'll be cake at the party."

"What kind of cake?" Avery asked to Christina's amusement who had been listening to her stepdaughter's side of the conversation. She knew from experience food was a good bait for Ava. For a small person, she could eat a lot.

"Chocolate cake, coconut cake, cupcakes-" Carmella started, knowing how much Ava liked cake.

"Remember that apple pie you demolished at mine the other week when we were all watching films together? My mum made that and I know she's going to be making one for tonight." Enzo cut in.

"Fuck you, Amore. Those are cruel tactics. You win, dickhead."

Ending the call, Ava turned her attention back to Lola. "Sorry pup, looks like our day together will have to wait as my friends are assholes. I'm sure if you give Christina those puppy eyes she'll take you for a walk on the beach. Yeah go on!" Ava kissed the dogs head before grabbing her phone and bag. "Looks like I'm going on a road trip with the gang." Ava said to Christina. "Enzo's grandparent's anniversary party or something. I've basically been kidnapped, but there's cake."

Christiana chuckled, Lola now over my her. "Sounds like it should be fun. I'm guessing you won't be back until tomorrow."

"From the sounds of it, yeah. Tell dad not to send out a search party. See ya."

* * *

Ava opened the door at the same time her friends pulled into the drive. She saw Cass, who was driving, and Carmella, sitting in the passenger side, first. Then Enzo was jumping out of the back of Cass's car. "Good, you're here, thought I'd actually have to kidnap you," he said by way of greeting giving Ava a hug. "So, you're in the back with me and Sami. We already called it, you're the smallest so you're in the middle."

"Is there anything you haven't planned? You can tick my kidnap and seat placement of your list," Ava said getting into the car and smiling at Sami.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, you get lots of cake and our company. This is the best, friendliest kidnapping ever. Real talk."

Ava laughed at Enzo as he got in the car after her, he was constantly hyper coming out with stuff like that. "I'll remember to tell the police that. So where's Bales? She not coming?"

"No, her beau surprised her with a little getaway. There wouldn't be enough room for us all in the car anyway. I mean you're shorter and mouthier but you make a good replacement for her," Enzo grinned.

Ava put on her best fake sad face, her bottom lip sticking out. "Y-you mean I'm not even first choice?"

"You make a beautiful second best," Carmella replied jokingly, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Assholes. In that case, I'm napping. Like I was planning to do today."

"You're napping already? That's even got to be a record for you. It's only just gone 10."

"Hey, now I'm not studying and dancing and working all the time, I like to nap when I can. And I didn't get much sleep last night and I was up early this morning to go to breakfast with my mom. So yes, I'm napping."

"Breakfast with your mom. How did that go?" Carmella asked, all jokes aside; everyone's attention was on Ava.

"Not too bad. It was kind of nice actually seeing her without Andrew being there."

"So what's the deal with you and the stepdad? Why so much animosity?" Enzo asked her seriously. They had all heard her complain about her stepdad, but only Sami knew the full story.

"Great business man, shit family man. Kids were never on his agenda. He wanted my mom but not me and if he had gotten his way, I would have been shipped off to boarding school when I was eleven."

"Wow, that sucks."

"It's life," Ava shrugged. "He wasn't my biggest fan, I wasn't his. We argued all the time and my mom started taking his side more and more."

"That's not fair on you though. You were just a kid."

"I knew how to look after myself. We all know I'm pretty good when it comes to arguing."

"The world knows that, Aves. But we love you just the way you are, chica." Enzo said as he pulled Ava into his side, his arm around her shoulders.

It was a few minutes later that Ava rested her head against Sami. "Right, now I'm napping. Sami, we've already established that you're comfy so I'm going to use you as my cushion. Wake me up when we get there or if we make a stop on the way." Ava smiled up at the Canadian, not noticing the look on Enzo's face as he watched the two. How relaxed they were in each other's company, how Sami wrapped his arm around Ava so she could curl up against him better and get more comfortable. A little plan starting to form in his mind.

* * *

 **Part two of their road trip coming next**


	13. Someone's Got To Take The Wheel

**Thank you for all the reviews-to the guest reviewer who thanked me for doing a Sami Zayn story-you're welcome. they're really needs to be more Zayn stories on this site.**

 **Now for part two of the road trip!**

 **This chapter is actually my favourite chapter so far, and the longest. Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

It was an hour later when Ava woke up, confused about where she was, who she was curled up against. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up properly in the car.

"Hey sleepyhead," Sami smiled at her.

"Now you're awake, slight warning. I may have told my ballet crazy niece that I was bringing you and that you're a dancer." Enzo admitted, looking between Ava and his phone.

Ava smiled at the thought of Enzo having a niece who did ballet. She remembered when she was younger and the excitement she always felt when going to ballet classes and how she was always practising at home. "So that's the real reason you brought me, I'm on dance duty."

"No I bought you because you're my friend and I thought it would be fun for us all. You also be a dancer is just a bonus."

"One thing I am curious about, seeing as it's your family's place we're going to and this is your car. Why is Cass doing all the driving?"

"Nooo, don't get him started," Carmella suddenly said.

"I'm just going to say my piece. You really going to take a man's car and then his voice?"

Ava looked from Enzo to everyone else in the car, wondering what she had missed. She had been in a car with Enzo driving a couple of times and didn't have any issues.

"I love you man but you're a terrible driver. Let's leave it at that." Cass said, joining in the conversation.

"What, no he's not. I've been in car with Enzo, he's a little fast but he apart from that he's fine. It makes a nice change from Mr overly sensible over her," Ava said grinning in Sami's direction.

"Of course you would say that. You're almost as bad as him. I'm not sure if I'm in a car or a roller coaster when either one of you is driving," Carmella said. "And you always get lost, Ava."

"But have you ever died? No, you're still here and in one piece. Real talk. Except my girl Ava, y'all just Sawft drivers."

"No, unlike you two, we just don't drive like we're in a Fast and Furious film," Cass replied in good nature.

"Way to ruin a girls dream, Cass," Ava pouted.

"Dream catcher, dream snatcher, daydream slayer," Enzo added.

* * *

"Do you ever miss cheerleading?" Ava asked Carmella, taking a sip from her bottle of diet coke. The group having stopped for gas and drinks a little earlier. Like so many times in the past, they were all talking about previous jobs they had before wrestling. One thing Ava was always amazed about was how long Sami had been wrestling. She knew he was 10 years older than her, but the idea of him having been doing this since 2002, wrestling all over the world and yet being in developmental now amazed him. She still might not have been the biggest wrestling fan, though it had been growing on her a lot the last few weeks, but she could see how talented he was.

"Sometimes. But I feel like I did everything I wanted to do in cheerleading and this is where I want to be. It's what I've wanted for such a long time and now I'm here and being trained by the best people."

"Okay one thing I've never asked, worst accident you ever had cheerleading? Like I know from my time dancing, there had to be some bad drops and landings, right?"

"Oh god yeah, I remember losing my balance one time and I landed really funny on my ankle and pulled a load of ligaments like two days before a Laker's game. What about you with your dancing?"

"Yep, my feet used to be awful. I remember one of the most painful was the start of last year, at one of the dance completions I was at. It was a three-day event and half way through my solo on the second day, I came down funny on my right foot and fractured my fifth metatarsal. Anyway, being me I carried on and finished my routine. You're kind of get used to dancing on painful feet, especially in ballet. It hurt like hell but I thought I had just sprained my ankle or something like that. When one of the guys checked it backstage, they thought I had just sprained in too. Turns out, it's called a Jones fracture and it's harder to diagnose and often gets mistaken for an ankle sprain. I danced on it again the next day and it was literally fucking agony, had to have surgery on it in the end."

"How many times were dropped though dancing? Like you've been doing ballet and contemporary dancing all your life, no way you didn't?"

"God yeah, I've been dropped on my ass, my face, everything. I got dropped five times in a row one time. A few years ago, during rehearsals for A Dirty Dancing performance. The first rehearsal we're doing and straight away they want to see us do that final part where I run and jump and he catches me. Like I've actually done the dance a couple of times before this for other things so I know I can do it okay. The guy not so much. He drops me the first time, the second time and yeah, the sixth time and he finally catches me." Ava was laughing, along with the others by the end of her telling them the story.

"Oh no, that's awful. Like that had to hurt. I've been dropped in cheerleading loads."

"Yeah, he was like 6'2 so quite far down he was dropping me. I had so many bruises by the end of the day."

"Sounds like the end of my first few days at the Performance centre when they just have you running the ropes all day."

"And this is why I don't wrestle."

"So have you literally never wanted to step foot in the ring?" Cass asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I guess so. It was never really a thing in my life until I found out who my dad was. I remember one of the first shows dad took me to and after the crew had finished setting up the ring, dad took me and bailey down to the ring and he would let us pin him and everything. It was fun but I was more interested in dancing in the ring and jumping off the turnbuckles. Back then, dancing was my number one priority and the I didn't particularly enjoy the shows. I still don't want to wrestle, but I guess being at the performance centre and watching you guys and Bayley and working with Dusty, I do have a new appreciation for wrestling and everything you do."

* * *

"Hey mom, this is Ava and you know everyone else." Enzo smiled, pulling Ava forward with him before hugging his mom.

After she finished greeting her son, Amanda turned to Ava. She had met the rest of the group several times when she had been down to Orlando to see her son and a couple of times when they had all come up with Enzo for various occasions. His family was big on having large get together's for birthdays, anniversaries and public holidays. "It's great to finally meet you, hun. Enzo and the others talked about you last time they were all here and I hear from my son that you're a big fan of my apple pie. I made an extra one just for you today."

Ava felt slightly overwhelmed with how forward and friendly Enzo's mom was. She always expected Enzo's family to be larger than life, but his mom was acting as if Ava was a regular to these family parties, making an extra pie for her. "Wow, thank you, that's really kind of you. And thank you for inviting me today."

Amanda waved her off, "It's nothing, Ava. A friend of children's is a friend of mine. Now Ava, I know you're younger than the others but if you want a few glasses of wine or some beer here, that's okay with us, okay?"

"Oh that's okay, I never drink though, but thank you." Despite what her family thought, Ava never touched alcohol. Despite what they thought. Everything that had happened at the party that the police broke up, had been a misunderstanding. Ava had been looking out for someone else. Something her family didn't know.

"That's okay, I just wanted you to know either way. Come on, let's go out back where everyone is." Amanda led them through the house and out to the back garden where the rest of Enzo's family and friends were. "Now Ava, I'm sure my son has told you about my granddaughter Willow doing ballet. She's very excited to meet you. Enzo told us all about how you went to Julliard; you're clearly a very talented dancer."

Walking beside Ava, Sami noticed the slight change in Ava's posture; like she was suddenly on edge at the mention of Julliard. One thing they had all noticed is that while Ava had no issue talking about dancing and the competitions she used to complete in, she wasn't a big fan of talking about Julliard. She had never told them much about why she got kicked out, just that she hit a teacher. No explanation as to why.

Ava wondered if Enzo's family knew why she was no longer at Julliard. Had he told them about getting kicked out? "Yeah, Enzo was telling me on the way. I'm sure I can teach her a few new moves."

"Oh wow she would love that," Amanda turned and smiled back at Ava just before they reached the garden. "Well look who finally showed up," she called out to the everyone in the garden much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

"I love that film so much! I can't believe you've actually done that dance for a show. That's so cool. My favourite bit is when he catches her at the end and he's holding her in the air," Willow excitedly revealed, talking about Dirty Dancing with Ava, Carmella and Enzo.

Ava and the gang had been there for a few hours and while she was a little overwhelmed when she first got there, Ava was having an amazing time. She loved Enzo's family, his mom having introduced her to everyone there. Though most of her time had been spent with Enzo's eight-year-old niece, Willow. She had declared several times that Ava was her favourite person ever, especially after Ava had shown her some new ballet moves and a couple of old routines she had done-which had caught the attention of some of the other people there.

Along with Ava, Willow also spent a lot of time with Sami; who it was clear she had a little crush on which everyone found adorable. When everyone was eating; Enzo's dad being in charge of the BBQ and his mom and aunt having prepare a bunch of sides. Willow had decided she was sitting next to Ava and Sami to eat; the two just smiling to each other when Willow shuffled closer to Sami.

Enzo couldn't have planned the next sequence of events better. Ever since his realisation in the car, he had been watching Sami and Ava closely. Watching how relaxed they were in each other's company, the non-stop laughter and the little smiles between them all day. Even as they both drifted apart to speak to different members of Enzo's family, they always gravitated back to each other so naturally. "I love Dirty Dancing so much, it's one of my favourite films. So you know what this calls for now, time to re-enact that lift at the end of the dance, Ava." Carmella declared.

"YES YES YES! PLEASE, Ava!" Willow was jumping up and down as she pleaded with Ava.

"I kind of need someone to catch me to do that."

"It's all cool, Sami can be Patrick Swayze for like five minutes. You two are always goofing around anyway." Enzo said it all with such coolness, so casually like it was nothing. "SAMI, you're needed," he called over to Sami who was talking to Enzo's sister, Rose and her husband Chris.

Sami walked over to Enzo wondering what he was needed for, he guessed, with the way Willow was excitedly bouncing around next to Ava, it had something to do with them. "Okay, I'm here. What do you need?"

"You're about to have the time of your life and become Patrick Swayze for five minutes. You and Ava are about to redo the lift scene at the end of Dirty Dancing. You know, Ava runs at you towards you and jumps, you catch her and hold her above you for a bit."

"I'm aware of that scene. Why can't you do it?" Sami asked, not that he had an issue with it.

"Bada boom, realest DJ in the room. Right, you guys get ready and I'll go sort the music."

With most of Enzo's family watching, the sudden change in music-Enzo had put Time of My Life on-had caught people's attention. Even more so as Sami and Ava cleared some space and Ava took her shoes off. Plus, Ava was excitedly telling her parents and grandparents what Ava and Sami was about to do.

Ava had a grin on her face as she got ready for this little Dirty Dancing scene they were going to do. Sami was standing at least ten feet away from her, ready to catch her and lift her above him in a few moments.

Ava broke into a run towards Sami, slowing down as she reached him with a jump in her step. Sami's hands went around Ava's small waist, lifting her up above him and holding her there while Ava kept the perfect posture. Neither realising that Enzo had recorded the whole thing, capturing the smile on both of their faces. Especially when Sami was just holding Ava there, smiling up at her.

Finally, Sami lowered Ava, her body sliding down his until her feet were on the ground. Willow was standing next to them, excitedly telling them how awesome it had been.

Ava looked from Willow, to Sami and then back at Willow. "I think it's your turn now, kiddo. Only fair that you get a turn and I'm sure Sami here doesn't mind being Swayze for a little longer."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ava and Carmella were both watching with smiles on their faces as Sami held Willow in the air like he had Ava.

"He's such a god guy, it's a shame that date with the barista didn't go well."

"I know. I so thought we were going to get cheaper coffee," Ava joked.

Carmella started laughing "You're the worst." She chuckled as the two women watched Enzo suddenly grab his niece and spin them both around as Sami had been about to lower her to ground. "He's such a goof. She's a good kid though."

"I know, she's adorable and her little crush on Sami is the best. Right, time for more cake."

"Okay. I'm going to go find Cass. See you in a bit."

Ava had just finished cutting a slice of the chocolate cake when she heard someone else come into the kitchen. Turning around with her plate in her hand, she saw Enzo's younger cousin, Danny. She had met him briefly earlier when Enzo's mom had been introducing her to everyone. Carmella had spent a lot of the day teasing Ava about how he was only a few years older than her and good looking, plus Carmella was sure she had caught him looking Ava's way a few times. After her last match making attempt with Sami and the barista hadn't gone well, Carmella was moving on to her next victims. And today she had found them. Ava and Danny.

"Hey, looks like I wasn't the only one with the plan to steal more cake," Danny grinned. He was definitely attracted to Ava, unable to take his eyes off her most of the day since his aunt had introduced her earlier.

"Can't turn down good cake and Enzo promised me lots of cake if I came," Ava admitted before realising how that sounded. "Shit that sounds really bad, like I didn't want to come. I only found out about the party this morning and my plans pretty much just involved sleeping and hanging out with my dog. But cake always wins," Ava smiled as she finished speaking.

"Aww you should have brought your dog. What kind of dog do you have?" Danny asked while cutting some cake himself.

"Lola, she's a Husky/Shepard mix, we adopted her from a rescue centre that my stepmom volunteers in. She's not a big fan of the car, we're working on it though."

"She sounds adorable. Talking of adorable, you're really good with Willow. Thanks for doing all the dance stuff with her, I know how much it meant to her and how much she enjoyed it."

"No problem. It was nice being around someone who does ballet and loves dancing so much."

"Maybe in a few years, the two of you can make the next Step Up film," Danny chuckled.

Ava grinned. "Oh the irony, I used to want to do choreography for films, tv and music videos."

"Well I think you would be great at it."

"So what about you, what do you do or what do you want to do?"

"I'm sure Enzo has told you that we're a family of DJ's, I want to be a world famous DJ. I want people all over dancing to my songs. You can choreograph music videos for me," he smirked.

"Deal," Ava chuckled. "I'm going back outside, you coming?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

Sitting out in the garden and eating cake with Danny, Ava didn't notice Carmella and Cass watching them.

"They look cute, right? I've been telling her all day that he was totally checking her out." Carmella beamed happily.

"Carm, don't go meddling. It didn't go so well with Sami and that girl. You don't always have to play matchmaker, babe."

"It didn't go right with Sami and that girl, but I was totally right about Bayley and Aaron and look at how happy they are."

"Isn't Enzo always talking about Danny having a new girl on the girl every other month? Maybe he's not the best choice for Ava," Cass countered.

"Who's not the best choice for Ava?" Enzo asked, he and Sami joining Carmella and Cass.

"Danny. I think they look cute," Carmella answered.

Enzo turned to see what they were talking about, soon catching Ava and Danny sat next to each other laughing. He loved his cousin, but Enzo knew what he was like when it came to women. Relationship wasn't in his vocabulary. Plus, Enzo had a much better man in mind for Ava. He still couldn't believe he had missed the chemistry between her and Sami until that morning. "Cass, you're wrong about my driving but you're not wrong about this. I love my cousin but he doesn't do relationships, he does fun."

Sami stayed silent, unable to take his eyes off Ava and Danny since Carmella has said it. But hearing what Enzo was saying didn't sit right with him. Ava had quickly become one of his best friends and he didn't want her to get hurt.

Enzo had a plan, "Time to break this up." Reaching the part of the garden his cousin and friend were sat, Enzo stood in front of Ava. "Chica, I've got a plan and I need your help. Trust me, you'll like this."

"Ooh this will be good. I'm game. See you later, Danny."

Enzo help out a hand, easily pulling Ava up. As the two walked away, Enzo quietly told Ava his plan. The two walking back into his parent's house.

10 minutes later and they returned armed with a water gun each and a large bucket full of water balloons. Enzo knew there was water guns because of Willow and he remembered bringing up several packets of water balloons last time he was up and knew his sister was visiting with Willow.

Sneaking up on Sami, Cass and Carmella, the pair fired the water guns at them and burst out laughing when the three of them suddenly jumped in shock and there was a resounding "what the hell?"

The moment they turned around Ava threw a water balloon at Sami and Carmella, a smirk on her face. "We thought you might need cooling down a little," she laughed. Enzo carried on squirting the gun at them.

"You're both dead," Carmella told them.

Ava chucked another water balloon at her friend, grinning. "Sorry could you say that again."

"It's war, three against two," Sami suddenly said, his eyes going between Enzo and Sami.

Enzo quickly threw one at Cass, hitting him in the chest, while Ava hit Sami in the shoulder with one before the two suddenly grabbed some before making a run for it as the other three ran at them.

Their shenanigans caught the attention of the others, some who started joining in. everyone running in all directions with various water balloons aimed at different people and laughing all around.

Ava managed to move out of the way just in time as Sami threw one at her, laughing she aimed her water gun at him, using the last bit of water in it on him, getting him in the face. Dropping the gun on the floor, she broke out into another run, with Sami hot on her tail. While he had legs a lot longer than her, Ava was fast and small so she was weaving all about the garden. Seeing the bucket nearby, Sami grabbed a few water balloons. When Ava got momentarily distracted by Willow standing in front of her, a water balloon in hand, it gave Sami the chance to sneak up on Ava.

Stopping behind her, he loosely wrapped an arm around her stomach, holding her there while he dropped a water balloon on her head before letting go off her.

Sami was laughing the whole time. Ava turned to look at him, her mouth still open in shock as she brushed her now wet hair out of her face with her hand. "That was mean, sneaking up on me like that."

Sami chuckled, "If I remember right, that's exactly what you did to me."

"I'm small and cute, I can get away with being sneaky," Ava grinned.

"Is that so? Let's see how quickly you can get away from this water balloon." Sami grinned, holding up his hand that had the water balloon in it.

Ava broke into a run, still laughing, Sami not far behind her. It didn't take him long to catch her, chucking another water balloon at her before chucking her over his shoulder. "Right, I think we're even now." Ava was laughing too much to answer.

As Sami was standing there with Ava still chucked over his shoulder, he didn't see Enzo come up behind him and hand Ava another water balloon. Ava was quick to smash it over the other side of his head, the whole thing making her laugh even harder.

Enzo moving around to the front of Sami and chucking one at his chest. "You two are the worst," Sami fake pouted.

"But you love us really and you'd miss us if we weren't around causing mischief," Ava grinned at Sami as he finally placed her back on the grass.

Watching the two, Enzo was glad his quick thinking plan had worked to get her away from Danny and back over to Sami. Now he just had to make both of them see the obvious. Starting with Sami.

* * *

While Ava walked into the house to dry off with Carmella, Enzo managed to find a moment to speak to Sami away from everyone else. Everyone was now either drying off from the impromptu water fight or cleaning up from the party.

"You really care about Ava, don't you?" Enzo said, as they watched the girls walk into the house.

"She's become one of my best friend, of course I do. I care about all my friends, you know that."

"I meant as more than a friend, idiot. Something's changed between the two of you recently. I've been watching the two of you all day; the smiles and how you're always drawn to each other, whatever is happening. There's such a relaxed atmosphere when you're with each other and she trusts you more than anybody else. It makes sense why the date with Jodie didn't go well. Whether you realised it or not, you have feelings for her." Enzo paused briefly, amused at the look on Sami's face. "Hey, it's cool. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I think it's cute though, you'd make a good couple."

"You're crazy, Enzo. How much have you had to drink today? We're just friends."

"Man, you both care about each other way more than simply a friendly manner. Even if you haven't realised it yet. Hey, even I can't believe I didn't notice it before today. Think about it."

"There's nothing to think about, you've just got a silly idea in your head."

"That time Ava had an argument and didn't want to go home. You watched films and ate Chinese at yours. When your date didn't go well. You text her and went and hung out with her. Whenever Ava has nothing to do at the Performance centre. She finds you. When your car broke down. You called her to come pick you up, yet you always say she's a bad driver. She wants to sleep in the car today. She sleeps curled up against you. We have a water fight and you both go for each other straight away. good or bad, you both always turn to each other straight away. you're more than friends."

"You're overthinking this all too much. We're just friends, really good friends."

Enzo shook his head. Clearly this was going to be harder than he thought.


	14. It's Never Like What They Said

**About time I uploaded this chapter, I know. Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. A lot's happening in this chapter-a lot of reveals a big surprise, a little promo.**

 **Now who's ready for the draft tonight? Any predictions on who's going where? I really hope Dean keeps the title, but i have a bad feeling he won't :(**

* * *

Ava was at the performance centre early that morning, unable to sleep and hoping a tough work out would make her feel better. Her dad and Christina had gone away on a last minute trip for a couple of days, so Regal had left her his key to the performance centre knowing she sometimes went in before everyone else to workout. Ava's workout hadn't helped much. She was making her way back to the female locker room when the developmental stars were gradually starting to make their way in and to the locker rooms. When she saw Sami, Enzo and Cass in the corridor, she was hoping they didn't notice her as she hurried along. The universe wasn't that nice.

"Avery, chica, what's the rush? Have you got some hot date I don't know about, because you know I'll take offence to that?" Enzo called over to Ava.

For a moment, Ava considered ignoring him. After the night before, the last thing she wanted was to go over there when Sami was there. She wasn't ready to face him, not after her complete freak out. After what she had told him.

"As if I'd keep something like that from you. I just want to get out of these sweaty clothes. Plus, I've got a lot to do today. I'll see you later, yeah, Enzo." Ava managed to avoid eye contact with Sami while she spoke. Technically, she wasn't lying. She was going to be busy with work, especially as everyone was going to be heading to New Jersey for Wrestlemania week in a couple of days.

Watching Ava hurry off, Enzo looked from Cass to Sami. "That was weird, right? She wasn't herself. She got pretty quiet last night too. Has something happened with her family?"

Sami knew what was wrong with Ava, he knew that he was the reason she had acted weird. She thought he was judging her, that he thought differently about her now, which wasn't true. He needed to talk to her away from everyone. "I don't think so. she's probably just having an off day." Sami lied.

* * *

Ava was stood in the shower, letting the hot water pound down on her achy muscles. Her mind was elsewhere, remembering yesterday evening. With her dad and stepmom away, Ava had invited Sami, Enzo, Cass, Bayley and Carmella over. It had been a fun day, but after the conversation had turned to relationships and some unintentional remainders of everything that had happened in New York, Ava had gone very quiet and couldn't stop thinking about New York and Rory. Sami had noticed Ava's change in behaviour.

" _Did something happen in New York?" Sami asked, his voice gentle, knowing he was on dangerous territory. He had stayed after the others had gone to help her tidy up, and because he was concerned about her._

 _Ava hoped her face looked less shocked, less like she had been kicked in the gut at the question. She tried to keep her voice calm and her response sounding like her usual self. "Yeah, I got kicked out of Julliard. It's not exactly a secret."_

 _Sami put the glasses on the island, staying where he was but his eyes were solely on Ava. Something wasn't right with her, hadn't been since she first arrived in Florida two months ago. Behind that fierceness and wit, was something she wasn't telling anyone. He had noticed it properly for the first time after she freaked out at the cinema, after Alex Riley had tried harassing her into a date. Since then, there had been other times when something would happen or something said and her demeanour would change. Especially when New York was brought up. Sami worried about her. She had become one of his best friend; he cared deeply for her. The thought that something bad had happened made him sad and angry._

" _I know that. I meant, did something else happen there? Something bad? The way you freaked out earlier when Carmella joked about your smile. I've noticed it a few times since you've been here, situations where you seem to retreat and shut people out."_

 _Ava, as usual, got defensive. "You know what Sami, you're adding two and two together and getting seven. I don't know what you're on about me freaking out earlier, am I not allowed to get a little embarrassed about compliments?"_

 _Sami looked at Ava sadly, her reaction, the look on her face told him everything. Even if she wasn't ready to tell anyone. "I got it wrong. I'm sorry."_

 _Ava didn't look at Sami, "You should go. I'll finish this myself." Ava walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Sami to see himself out. She couldn't face him._

 _Sami waited a couple of minutes before going to check on her. He hadn't meant to upset her and he didn't want to leave things the way they were, or Ava alone and upset. He found her sitting on one of the couches, staring blankly at the coffee table in front of her. He went and sat on the couch next to her. The silence was thickening._

" _Ava, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted was to upset you." His voice was gentle._

 _Ava exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "He told me I could get people to do anything with my smile. His hand was going further up my leg while he talked about my body." When she opened her eyes again, there was tears. "He said that he knew I was special the first time he saw me."_

 _Sami remained quiet, just listening to what she said. He wondered who the 'he' was as a bad feeling coursed through his whole body._

" _One minute everything was normal; he was just helping me prepare for the audition. It was the only thing I could think about and when they said we would be getting some one on one sessions, I thought I had lucked out further when I found out they would be with Rory. Everyone knew he was the best first year teacher there. I didn't think anything of him massaging my calf when the cramp kicked in, it was the norm in a class. The atmosphere quickly changed and he was this entirely different person, saying all this stuff while his hands were going higher. I stood up, I wanted to leave but it's like I was frozen to the spot while he started caressing my check and telling me about the pull he had with Katherine and Mario. I knew what he meant by that, the way he was acting, touching me." Ava stopped for a few moments, closing her eyes again while she took a deep breath. Sami still remained quiet._

" _It all happened so quickly," Ava continued, wrapping her arms around herself. "I remembered how to move again, to speak. I shouted at him and pushed him away. I went to go but he grabbed my arm, his grip was tight and as I swung to get out of his grip I punched him. I ran so fast, so scared that he was going to grab me again and that if he did, I-I-I wouldn't get… away a second time." Ava struggled to get the words out, more tears sliding down her face as the memories played over and over in her head._

 _Ava turned to Sami. "I thought it was my fault, especially when no one believed me. I keep asking myself what I did wrong, if I gave him the wrong signal. There must have been something-"_

 _Sami gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. He felt sick listening to everything she said, angry that this teacher had attacked her. He was relieved that she had managed to get away before the situation had gotten much worse. So much made sense now, her reactions. "No, no, no, you didn't do anything wrong. He's the one in the wrong, Ava. What happened wasn't your fault."_

 _When Ava completely broke down, Sami wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest and stroking her back gently as she cried against him. After a while, when her crying was subsiding, he finally spoke again, "What do you mean no one believed you?"_

" _I didn't tell anyone until the following morning. I saw him on the way to the dean's office and he threatened me, told me no one would believe me and he was right. While I was in the dean's office, he came in and said he needed to speak about damage to school property, acted surprised to see me. He'd broken mirrors in one of the dance studios and blamed it on me, said I'd done it after he had changed his mind about the audition I'd been selected for. He also said that was the reason I had hit him. I tried explaining again why I'd hit him, but the dean took me admitting to that as an admission of guilt to everything Rory was saying. Mom and Andrew were the same, they didn't even listen to what I had to say. So I got kicked out and told I was lucky that Rory and the school weren't getting the police involved, which was only because Andrew gave a large donation to the school."_

 _Sami was completely horrified. "How could they not believe you? And what about your dad and Christina?"_

" _Rory was really convincing and I don't have the best track record for staying out of trouble. It was the perfect opportunity for Andrew to finally convince mom that I'd gone too far and the best thing was to send me off to live elsewhere. Dad and Christina just listened to Andrew, never really gave me a chance to say my piece."_

 _Sami was bewildered. "I don't get how they wouldn't listen to you though."_

" _I took the blame for something my friend did four years ago and since then it's always chucked back in my face. It's been an issue between me and dad since, I'm always first to get the blame because that's all he ever thinks off. Which angers me so it always just ends in an argument. I shouldn't be telling you all of this." Ava sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm okay, honestly. You really should be heading home. We've both got busy days' tomorrow."_

 _It saddened Sami that Ava felt the need to lie about being okay when she clearly wasn't, that she had become so accustomed to no one listening to her about this that she was now trying to brush it off as nothing. "Ava-"_

" _Seriously, I'm okay."_

 _Ava was saved by her phone ringing, answering the phone, she mouthed again to Sami that she was okay and he should go. It was a lie, but she needed to be alone. "Yes dad, everything is fine. I haven't burnt the house down. You guys having a good time?" While she listened to what her dad was saying, Ava mouthed to Sami again that she was okay and he should go. Eventually he listened to her._

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been in the shower for before she finally got out, but it had been long enough for the locker room to be empty. Ava quickly dried off and put some cut off denim shorts, a white crop top and some converse on before making her way to the office.

Dusty was sitting at one of the desks when she got there.

"Don't sit down, I'm doing a promo class in a minute and I want you to sit in again."

"Dusty, I've told you before, I'm not getting on that mic. That's not what I'm here for."

"Not even for an old man like me," The American Dream had a slight smirk.

"Especially not for an old man like you," Ava grinned, sticking her tongue out.

"I still want you to come sit in, I want your opinion on some of the newbies. If they impress you then they've got something."

* * *

Two hours later and Ava was ready to hit herself with her mac. It had started off well with the mixture of veteran and complete newbie developmental stars all sitting around while Dusty had started off with some stories from his days wrestling. It had been fine when some of the people who had been wrestling for years before getting signed at NXT cut some promos with direction from Dusty. It had gradually got worse at time went on and people with less and less experience or others who simply lacked charisma got on the mic. Ava actually started to feel second hand embarrassment, some were just so bad. Each time she would just look at Dusty and he knew what she was thinking.

Just as she was wondering how much more she could take, Dusty decided it was time everyone took a break. Ava was quick to get out of there. Taking the mac back to the office before making her way to one of her favourite spots at the performance centre, especially when she wanted some quiet time away from everyone. The little spot against the wall out the back of the performance centre.

As she walked out the back door, she wasn't expecting anyone to be there, so she was surprised to see Sami sitting against the wall outside.

"Hey," he looked up at her. "Please don't run off."

"I wasn't going to." Sami just looked at her. "Okay, so I was considering it," she shrugged as she sat down. She kept a larger than usual distance between herself and Sami.

"I didn't mean to upset you last night." Ava remained quiet. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and-"

Ava cut Sami off, "You believe me, you have no idea how much that means to me. But you had this pitying look in your eyes and I couldn't deal with that." She couldn't look at him as she spoke.

Ava wasn't lying, the fact that Sami didn't automatically think she was lying, that he sat there and listened to her meant so much to her. To her, the fact that only Leo and Tyler were the only ones to listen and believe her, was what affected her the most. It had made her doubt herself more. Made her believe that she must have done something wrong, that she had given Rory the wrong impression.

"I don't pity you, Ava. Seeing you so upset and knowing that something so bad happened to you made me sad and mad that he got away with it. I don't think you're to blame and I don't pity you, okay?"

Ava finally moved her head to look at him. "I thought you might think differently about me. I'm surprised you put up with me anyway, I don't always have the best attitude."

"I guess I must be a saint," Sami grinned before turning serious again. "I know you're probably going to tell me to but out but have you thought about talking to your dad about it again."

"There's no point. Things might have got better between us with me being here, but none of the would believe me about Rory. Dad and Christina still think that I had a crush on a teacher and things got out of hand after he reversed his decision on my audition. I told you, it all goes back to when I was 15."

"What did you take the blame for when you were 15? How can that affect what happened in New York?"

"My other best friend back home, Leo, he came out when he was fourteen and he had a hard time at school. We went to school with some homophobic jerks who I got into one too many fights with. Anyway, during spring break there was talk of this big party. Tyler and I weren't bothered about it, I've never been one for alcohol, but Leo wanted to go. He'd somehow got it in his head that if he went and had a few drinks, chilled out with everyone that maybe the jerks would back off. I thought I had managed to talk him out of it. He called me that night and he was pretty drunk and emotional, so I said I'd go get him and back to mine as it was closer. When I got there, there was older guys there doing drugs. Leo just kept saying he wanted to go back to his, so I got him a taxi. I was worried about some of the younger kids there though. I'd taken this bottle of vodka of a girl about a year younger than me, that's when the police showed up and one caught me red handed holding this vodka. I got away with a warning, but they drove me home and called dad. Mom and Andrew were away at the time and he was in San Diego for a house show, so he had been around the house too seeing me. when he got home, he completely flipped. I mean I'd seen him angry before, but this was a whole new level."

"So you never told him the whole story."

Aa shook her head, "I was trying to keep Leo out of trouble; he'd been through enough. I tried explaining that I'd been there but hadn't drunk anything or taken anything, but he wasn't having it. He was so angry; told me he was so disappointed in me that he couldn't look at me. That hurt so I lashed out at him. We both said hurtful stuff. That was the complete downfall of our relationship. I guess we've never been good at communicating, even before this."

"That was an amazing thing you did for your friend, taking the blame when all you'd try to do was help people." This was another reminder for Sami of the heart of gold he knew Ava had behind that tough exterior.

"Leo wanted to tell dad the truth. He felt so guilty. But I made promise me he wouldn't, told him it wouldn't change anything. So many times over the years he's come close to telling either mom or dad the truth, but I always manage to talk him out of it."

"I think you're an amazing friend and an amazing person in general," Sami smiled at Ava.

Scooting over so she was closer to him, Ava rested her head on Sami shoulder. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"Just know that I'm always here if you ever want to talk about anything."

"Yeah…honestly though, I'm just trying to forget about things and work out what's next for me."

"How about we get some coffee before we've got to go back." Sami stood up.

"Coffee sounds good, especially if I'm going to be listening to more god awful promos."

"If you think they're so god awful, why don't you have a go and show people how it's done," Sami grinned. The challenge evident in his tone.

"I wouldn't want to show people up," Ava retorted as Sami pulled her up.

* * *

Ava wasn't entirely sure how Dusty and Sami had got her to do it. One minute she was just sitting there with Dusty as a couple more people cut some promos, next minute she was stood in the ring with Sami, a mic in hand and a cocky look on her face Dusty had given them, like everyone else that day, the basics of what they're segment needed to involve. Sami had tried doing it with one of the newest developmental women, but it just wasn't working. Not that Dusty was going to give up with her. But for now, he wanted her to watch and learn. After another roll of the eyes from Ava, he told her that seeing as she was acting like she could do a better job, that she could get up there with Sami.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite here you from down there, shortstop." Sami crouched down a little, holding a hand to his ear.

"Oh sweetheart, don't apologise to me, apologise to the crowd because you sent them to sleep with your boring ass monologue." Ava tilted her head a little. "We get it, you're here to stay, you're the best, blah de blah."

"Hey, if you've got somewhere more important to be, don't let me stop you. You see, there's plenty of people that do want to be here, that want to do more with their time than stand around and gossip. I mean really this has nothing to do with you, it's between me and Adrian Neville."

"The issue with you, Sami is that you think you're something special, something new and exciting when in reality, their is another twenty of you out the back. You're. Not. That. Special. But don't worry, I'll make sure your match with Adrian Neville happens."

While Ava and Sami went back and forth with their little segment, Ava impressing the other's with her charisma on the mic. No one noticed the three men that had come in and were standing at the back, watching.

William Regal was a mixture of surprise and pride as he watched his daughter on the mic. He'd always thought with her dancing background and attitude that she would be good in the business, but he was shocked at just how good she was on the mic, drawing in the other wrestlers in the room. She had a natural charm about her; a mixture of charisma and magnetism, and a natural chemistry with Sami doing this segment. He was so proud of her in that moment.

Leo and Tyler had to pinch themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming. Was Ava actually stood in a wrestling ring cutting a promo with another wrestler. Even more shocking, was she was actually good at it and seemed to be enjoying it.

"One more thing, if you could leave the fighting to me and Neville. If you want to go interfere in a match, put some wrestling boots on and go fight one of the women."

"How about I fight _you_ right here, show you what I'm capable of when I'm pissed off." Ava took a few steps towards Sami, glaring at him.

Dusty was excited, standing up. "Now hot damn that's what I call a promo! I forgot for a moment that you're not a trained wrestler, Ava. I was half ready to let this match happen! That is how you cut a promo, how you build up a match and get the crowd excited. You two had good chemistry in the ring, you drew us all in, the atmosphere you created."

Ava had just stepped under the rope out of the ring, Sami had placed a food on the bottom rope to make it easier for her. She was standing on the edge of the ring, about to jump down when she heard them.

"My eyes must be deceiving me, Ava Davis stood in a wrestling ring," Leo called out.

"Definitely something funny going on here," Tyler added.

Ava couldn't believe it as she, along with everyone else, looked to the back of the room where the voices were coming from. "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" She jumped down, making her way over to them.

When she reached them, Ava jumped into both of their arms, wrapping her arms around their necks.

"Surprise bitch, we're going to Wrestlemania with you!"


	15. Beach Days

**Originally this chapter was much longer, trying to fit all the Wrestlemania stuff in too. Eventually i decided to split it in two. The second half of the chapter is nearly finished, should be up in a couple of days.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ava was in absolute shock as she stood there, her two best friends from home in front of her telling her they were going to Wrestlemania. "What?" was all she could say. Just them being there in Florida was enough to have her excited beyond believe and practically speechless."

"We're coming to Wrestlemania with you. Your dad planned it all, got us the tickets and everything. Oh, and we're staying with you in the house until we all leave for New Jersey in a couple of days. You're basically stuck with us for a week," Tyler explained, a big smile on his face. He, Leo and William Regal had been planning this for the last few weeks. Regal knew how much Ava missed her friends and wanted to do something nice for her and with Wrestlemania so close it seemed like the perfect option.

Ava turned to her dad and for the first time in years chucked her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is the best surprise ever!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Regal felt a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time that Ava had been the one to willingly hug him, to be so happy at something he had done. While things had been a lot better between him and Ava the last month, it felt more like they were two adults who lived in the same house and worked at the same place instead of being father and daughter. "You're welcome, flower."

"Now, more importantly, Avery Davis, can we talk about you in that ring doing a promo?" Tyler asked, still not believing what he had witnessed.

"One-time thing. Dusty told me to get in the ring and do it myself if I was going to keep rolling my eyes at other people," Ava admitted shrugging.

"From what I saw, you were amazing. Full of charisma, you drew everyone in and made it believable. You looked like you belonged in there." William Regal smiled at his daughter, still so proud of what he had seen.

Ava smiled. "Thanks, dad. It was kinda fun. I guess it's similar to telling a story through dancing, just this time threatening to beat someone up this time," she grinned. "Plus Sami's really good at this stuff, so it was easy doing it with him." Turning her attention to Tyler, Ava smiled. "I guess I should probably introduce you to him and everyone else seeing as you're crazy about them all." Looking behind her quickly, Ava could see the arrival of her dad and friends had pretty much put a stop to Dusty's lesson.

"I might actually die. This is definitely going down as one of the top moments in my life."

"I'm just going to speak with Dusty quickly. I'll leave the tour and introductions to you," Regal smiled. He remembered the first time, years ago, he met Ava's best friends and how excited Tyler had been to meet him. Tyler had been in awe at first, meeting his friend's dad who was also a wrestler he watched on tv all the time.

"Okay. Thanks again, this is really awesome." Ava hugged her dad again once before he walked over to where Dusty was still sitting. Turning back to Tyler, "Before you go super fan weird, remember they're just people like you and me. please don't be really weird."

"Some of the people standing in this room are not just people Ava, they're fucking awesome god like people. I'm standing in the same room as El Generico and Dusty Rhodes. Oh god I'm standing in the same room as the American Dream-"

"And breathe. We talked about this on the plan, Tye. Be cool," Leo shook his head.

Before either one of them could say another word, Ava had an arm placed around her shoulder and Bayley was grinning at her excitedly. "Wow Ava, that was so awesome. Though I don't think Sophie's your biggest fan now," Ava and Bayley both turned their heads to look at one of the newest developmental girls, the girl who Ava has taken the place of in the ring with Sami. Sure enough, she sent a glare Ava's way. "So you guys must be Ava's friends back home, she talks about you all the ltime. It's nice to meet you, I'm Bayley."

"I know, I used to love you on the indies. I loved your NXT debut against Paige! Oh wow I can't believe I'm standing here talking to a future champion. Can I get a picture with you? This is too cool." Tyler was so excited, talking a million miles a minute while Ava and Leo just grinned at each other, used to him being like this.

"Yeah sure," Bayley smiled, moving to take the picture with him and talking more with him.

"Ahh what the hell," Ava suddenly called out when she was suddenly chucked over the shoulder of Enzo. "Dude, put me down," she laughed when she realised who it was.

"I thought you might want to experience what it's like being tall," Enzo grinned. "Sami will be over in a minute. He's talking to Breeze. You guys must be Leo and Tyler? Great to meet you."

When it became clear he wasn't going to put her down anytime soon, she started hitting his back while making introductions. "So Tyler, Leo, this dick that won't put me down is Enzo and the tall one is Cass. They're going to be making they're NXT debuts soon and you will love them because they're awesome. Well, Cass is, Enzo's just an ass. And the absolute stunner standing next to Cass is Carmella."

Ava started laughing when Enzo began spinning around, clinging on to him tighter. "Oh god I'm going to be sick if you keep this up." Instead of that stopping Enzo, it just made him go faster. He kept it going a few more seconds until he bumped into Sami who was heading over to them. "Sami save me; he's picking on me."

Sami shook his head, smiling. "You two are actually children. At least it's not water fights or nerf guns or anything like that today."

"Hey, I'm innocent." Ava replied as Enzo finally placed her back on her feet again. A little wobbly after being spun around, she almost bumped into Sami. Luckily he placed a steadying hand on her arm. Smiling up at Sami, Ava could already see how the next couple of minutes were going to go once she made this introduction. Though technically, Sami and Tyler had met once before, over facetime. "Sami, you remember my friend Tyler from facetime, right? And next to him is Leo. They're here for Wrestlemania. How awesome is that?" Ava was still buzzing at her friends being there.

"Oh yeah, hey, how's it going? Nice to meet you, Leo." Sami smiled at both Ava's friends.

"Is this real life?"

"Ignore Tye, he gets over excited meeting his heroes and just says stuff like this," Leo explained.

"Nah it's cool, it's always good meeting fans and you should be excited meeting your favourites. Ask Ava, I'm the same when I meet my heroes. I practically cried the first time I met Steph and Trips," Bayley replied.

"Right, I think it's time for a tour of the building," Ava declared.

* * *

Ava was sitting in the kitchen with Leo and Tyler eating breakfast, Lola sitting by Ava's feet. After the tour of the performance centre the previous day, Ava had introduced her friends to some of the other people she was friends with there before the three of them, Sami, Bayley, Carmella and Enzo and Cass all went out for dinner. Ava loved how well her best friends from home were getting on with the people she had become closest with in Florida. Once they were back at the Regal household, they spent a lot of the night just catching up properly between the three of them. Ava telling them everything that had been happening in Florida and with her family and Leo and Tyler updating her on what had been happening with them. It was gone two when they all finally went to bed.

Lola started barking and running towards the front door as the sound of the ringing doorbell reverberated throughout the house.

"I'll get it," Ava called out walking to the door. Her dad had already gone to work that morning, but Christina was upstairs stating to pack for Wrestlemania. While Ava, Leo and Tyler hadn't even bothered getting dressed yet. Both the guys still just wearing shorts while Ava was wearing a tank top and shorts.

She had barley opened the door when Enzo was shaking his head at her. "Y'all forgot about the beach didn't you, princess? Shame on you."

"No, it's not even ten. Plenty of time. We're still eating breakfast. You all want to come in and have some coffee?"

"Yesssss," Carmella answered. "This goofball made me get out of bed early because _someone_ kept calling us early to get us up for the beach. I've not had my coffee yet."

"We won't get a good spot if we don't get there early."

"YES WE WILL" Everyone said at the same time, looking at Enzo.

Thirty minutes later and everyone was leaving for the beach after further pestering from Enzo to hurry up.

* * *

While the boys were all either in the sea or joining in on a game of volleyball that was taking place on the beach near them, the girls spent a good portion of what was left of the morning sunbathing and taking pictures. The guys joining in for some of the pictures.

When the boys started a game of tag and kept pestering the girls to play, they finally relented and joined in. Bayley was first to get tagged by her boyfriend, Aaron and with Ava closest to her, she was first option to go for. But that tactic didn't work so well for Bayley, Ava knew she was closest and was quick to run fast away from Bayley. While she was the shortest of them all, she was quick and easily dodged most of them, zig zagging her way away from whoever was chasing her. But her tactic and the bragging that came with it soon made her the number one target for everyone. It was Leo who finally got her, after she tried hiding behind Sami only to be betrayed by the ginger wrestler. When Leo was close, he moved away from Ava and pushed her closer to Leo.

"Oh my god, I thought we were friends," she faked a heartbroken look on her face at Sami's betrayal.

Sami had already moved several feet away from Ava, knowing she was going to be coming after him next. He had a grin on his face. "Trust no one when it comes to tag."

"Oh it's on," Ava eyed Sami up, trying to gage which way he was going to run. The others were all laughing at the pair. "Better get running, Sami."

Sami didn't need to be told twice as he broke out into a run along the beach.

Ava spent the next couple of minutes running after Sami, when she finally got close to him she took a running jump at his back. Sami managed to stay upright while Ava's wrapped her arms and legs around his body, moving her arms around his neck so she had him in a sleeper hold. "Gotcha! Is Sami Zayn going to tap?" Ava asked, grinning at the others while she tightened the hold a little.

"Ooh she's got you there, buddy," Enzo said before laughing again.

Bayley was quick to take on the role of the ref. "Do you want to tap?"

"Never!"

"You know you want to tap," Ava said playfully.

When Sami started looking straight ahead of him, Ava followed his gaze. She knew straight away what he was planning. "You wouldn't."

"I so will."

"I'm not letting go. I can stay like this all day."

The other's followed Sami and Ava's gaze, seeing the sea and knowing what Sami was planning. "This is about to get ten times better." Leo laughed.

"Last chance," Sami warned, playfully.

"I'm not quitting."

With Ava's reply clear, Sami tightened his hold on Ava's legs a little before breaking into a jog towards the sea, running right into the water with Ava still on his back. It didn't take long before a big wave came and knocked them both over, Ava falling off Sami's back. Ava was the first one back up, laughing as she pushed her hair back out of her eyes. Moving towards Sami, she jumped back on him trying to dunk him back under the water, both of them laughing.

As she clung on to him for the second time, trying to dunk his head back under water, Sami carefully flipped her over his back and into the sea.

When she stood up, Ava stuck her bottom lip out. "That was mean," she attempted to say but failed as she couldn't stop laughing.

"I can see you're utterly traumatised as you stand there laughing," Sami smirked.

Ava splashed water at him. "So traumatised. I think there's only one way we can rectify this."

"And what would that involve?"

Sami turned her gaze to Carmella and Cass who had joined them in the sea while the others had started playing volleyball again nearby. "If we team up and fight these two." As Ava finished speaking she had already started splashing Carmella.

Sami launched himself at Cass, the two playfully trying to dunk the other under the water. The girls doing the same but with a lot more laughter.

"I'm going to go sunbathe for a bit, Ave. You coming or going?" Carmella asked, on Ava's back like the smaller woman had been on Sami's earlier.

"Definitely time to lie down and relax for a bit again. You coming guys?"

Both Cass and Sami nodded, following the girls up to where their towels and everything was.

"Can you rub some cream on my back please?" Ava asked Sami who was next to her, holding out a bottle of sun cream.

"As you asked so nicely," he grinned. "You must love having Leo and Tyler here for the week. They're fun, I can see why you've all been friends so long." Sami gently rubbed the cream into Ava's skin.

"It's amazing having him here. I know I speak to them over facetime loads, but it's not the same as actually having them here in person, you know? I'm glad you've all been getting on with them so well too. It's nice having all my favourite people together."

"And to think you hated me when you first got here," Sami teased.

"I never hated you. I just didn't want to be here and I didn't really want the company. But you guys kinda grew on me and you're totally stuck with me now."

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," Carmella smiled. "Now I was talking to Bayley earlier about the Hall of Fame. I figured we could all get ready together. You know, make it a girly date. It will be fun. What do you think?"

"Err I didn't really have any plans for the Hall of Fame. It kind of felt wrong. I haven't been here long and we all know I'm not a hardcore fan. No one's really said anything to me about it."

Carmella sat up, staring down at Ava. Even Sami had a surprised look on his face. "Say what? Well you can change those plans now. Cinderella is going to the ball. We just have to find you a dress."

"Carmella's right. You have to come."

Ava looked from Carmella and Sami, she didn't realise her plan not to go was such a big deal. "You guys aren't going to drop this, are you?"

"Nope. We're going dress shopping later."

* * *

 **Things are really going to heat up beaten Sami and Ava in the next few chapters!**

 **Tyler's going to meet a wrestling legend at the Hall Of Fame. Who should it be? Stone Cold, Undertaker, Shaun** **Michaels, Mick Foley? Let me know!**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	16. She Looks So Perfect

**This is definitely the longest chapter i've ever written! I just kept getting so inspired and adding to it. I think you'll like it ;)**

* * *

For someone who a couple of months ago hated wrestling, Ava had been having such a good week with the lead up to Wrestlemania. She put it mostly down to Leo and Tyler being there, but hanging around New Jersey with them, Sami, Bayley, Carmella, Cass and Enzo was so much fun. Things had even been relatively calm with her brothers being there; there had only been a couple of small arguments between her and Dan. Like usual things were perfectly fine between her and Bailey and generally okay with her and Dane. Her family had pretty much just left her to her own devices with her friends.

But like most things, that good week could only last so long before something kicked off.

"It wouldn't make a damn bit of difference; he still wouldn't believe you. I get that you care and I love you for that, but please just drop it!" Ava was exasperated, having the same argument with Leo again. They had all arrived in New Jersey the day before; Ava's room with an adjoining door to Regal and Christina's while Leo and Tyler had a room opposite them.

"You said yourself, your relationship with your dad is better now."

"Better, not great and it was pretty damn shit to begin with. But that doesn't change anything. If it did, maybe he would have tried talking with me about Julliard again. Guess what? He hasn't. So why the hell do you think he will suddenly believe me about that party now?!"

"It's worth a try! This could be the start of getting everything out in the open, how you've felt all these years; your relationship with your dad, with Christina, with your brothers. Hell your mom and Andrew too. I think telling your dad that you were only at that party to take me home will really make a difference."

"It's in the past. Let's leave it there."

"I agree with Leo; I think you should tell your dad."

"Tell your dad what?" Christina asked, standing in the hotel rooms adjoining doorway.

"Nothing. You know we were actually just about to go out for some lunch. See you later." Ava smiled at Christina, picking up her bag. She needed to get Leo and Tyler out of there before her stepmom started asking too many questions.

"Ava," Christina's tone was one of warning. "What's going on? Has something happened?" She looked from Ava to Leo and Tyler, having a feeling one of the boys would crack first.

She was right. Leo spoke first, much to Ava's annoyance. "Ava, just tell her, or I will," Leo pleaded.

Ava was looking directly at Leo. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll find you guys later," Ava smiled tightly at her friends before they left. Turning to Christina, she shrugged. "Let's get this over with then."

* * *

Christina had been sitting there quietly for the last ten minutes while Avery told her the full story, the truth about the party all those years ago. She had gone through several facial expressions as the truth dawned and she learnt how her step daughter had only been trying to help a friend. She remembered back to all the arguments between Ava and her dad, even Ava and Daniel since that night.

"…I was just trying to look after my friend; he had already been so much already. I never expected the police to show up or dad to react the way he did. The whole thing got out of control, you know? Leo wanted to tell dad so many times, he felt awful that I got into so much trouble. I wouldn't let him though; it wouldn't have changed anything. Dad didn't believe me when I told him I hadn't drunk anything that night so why would he believe I was only there to get Leo home?"

"Oh Ava, I wish you would have said something before. All the arguments over the years. We need to sit down with your dad-"

"No. Everyone says I need to sit down and tell him, like it's going to make such a difference. It's not. You all think I'm this massive screw up that can't stay out of trouble and that's fine, I'm used to it now. I'm getting on with my life and this will just mess everything up again, so don't tell him!" Ava stood up from the hotel bed she was sitting on. She wanted to get out of the hotel room and away from everyone.

"Ava wait!" Christina called out, standing up herself. "I don't think you're a screw up and I never have. But we need to talk to your dad. He deserves to know. This is a big deal, Ava. I can't keep it from him. Let's just talk about this some more.

"I'm done talking. Tell dad and I'll never forgive you!" Ava slammed the hotel door on her way out.

* * *

Storming off down the hallway, Ava didn't even look up when she bumped into another person on her way to the elevator.

"Whoa Ave, what's going on?" Sami changed direction following Ava, wondering what had put her in her current mood. He hadn't seen her looking this pissed off for a long time. "Will you stop for a minute and talk to me."

"Just leave me alone, Sami. I don't want to end up saying something I'll later regret to you."

Sami followed Ava into the lift. "I'm not leaving you alone when you're like this."

"Whatever."

"So we're at stage two of pissed off." Ava just rolled her eyes at Sami. "Definitely stage two," he smiled cheekily.

The ride down to the lobby was quiet. When they got out of the elevator, Sami followed Ava through the lobby, ready to go wherever she wanted. Until he got momentarily side-tracked by a fan staying in the hotel. Sami quickly signed a piece of paper for him and posed for a quick picture before he broke into a jog out of the hotel and down the side street. It didn't take him long to spot Ava and catch up with her.

"Are we at stage three yet?" he asked as he reached her side and slowed to a walk.

"Will you please just leave me alone, Sami. I'm sure you've got much better things to be doing than following me around New Jersey!"

"You know that's not going to happen."

"Yeah, of course, why would anyone actually do what I want," Ava sighed.

She carried on walking, no actual destination in mind. She could feel Sami's eyes on her. "Fine, what are these stupid stages you're talking about?"

"Stage one is where you're angry and normally storm off. Stage two is where you don't want to talk to anyone. Stage three is where you normally start to open up about whatever's going on. Stage four is the best stage; that's the stage where we normally get something to eat and I try to cheer you up. And there you have the four stages of Ava being pissed off/upset about something."

Ava finally stopped walking. "Why do you still bother with me? Seriously? I was horrible to you when I first met you and I've had a go at you and taken all my issues out on you so many times, and yet you're always the one who knows when I'm upset. You're always the one to take time to see why I'm pissed off. Why?"

"You're my best friend and you're a good person, even if you don't always think you are."

Ava turned her back to Sami, trying to hold back the tears. He had seen her cry enough recently. "Come here, silly. You're allowed to cry in front of me." Sami moved her around so she was facing him again, wrapping his arms around her. The two of them stood in the middle of the street, Sami hugging Ava close to him.

"I hate crying when I'm angry. Ugh angry crying is the worst and now I've probably got horrible panda eyes and I'm going to walk around New Jersey like an ugly duckling.

"I promise you don't have panda eyes and you know you're beautiful so I don't know where this ugly duckling is coming from."

"It's a shame your date didn't go well with the barista, you must be the best boyfriend ever. We need to find you a girlfriend."

"She probably had a lucky escape. I love my mom but she can be really full on and tends to put girlfriends off."

"I thought you said she's always trying to set you up with people?"

"She does and either I have no connection with the women she tries to set me up with, or she ends up deciding that she doesn't actually like these women or she puts them off because of how forward she is with marriage and babies. I'm her only child and I know she would love to have grandchildren and so the last couple of years she's been desperate for me to settle down. I'm not ready for all that right now though."

"I remember when Tyler's mom reached the stage of wanting grandkids, she's always asking his older sister when she's going to settle down and have a couple of babies."

Sami switched the topic back. "That was a nice little wonder of topic. You ready to talk about what's got you all pissed off?"

"You suck. Let's just keep talking about your mom."

"We can talk about my mom all day if you want, but first I want to know what's got to you. Is it something to do with Rory?"

"No, nothing to do with him. I was just annoyed at something but it doesn't matter now." Ava suddenly stopped, looking at the dinner she had almost walked past. She'd been here a few times since getting to New Jersey, she really liked the easy layout and the friendly staff. Not to mention the food.

Sami followed her in there, both ordering a coffee. They remained in silence until Ava finally spoke.

"It's never on my terms or what I want is never considered. I had no say in moving to San Diego, no say in mom marrying Andrew, no say in the custody agreement mom and dad came up with, no say in what happened at Julliard or getting sent to Florida. And now Leo practically forced me to tell Christina about the night of the party and I have no say in her telling dad. What I want is never considered but it's always be who has to deal with the fallout."

"Why did Leo force you into telling Christina?"

"She walked in on us arguing about it and he basically said he's tell her if I didn't. Now she wants to tell dad, said she can't keep this from her. I kind of told her I'd never forgive her if she tells dad and stormed out."

"Would it really be such a bad thing if she told your dad. Wouldn't it fix things further with him?"

"He could barely look at me that night as he told me how disappointed he was with me, said he barely recognised who I was turning into. Do you know what it feels like to have a parent say that to you? I tried telling him that I hadn't been drinking or doing drugs that night but he didn't want to listen to me, he didn't trust me. His own daughter. If I'd tried telling him about Leo that night, do you really think he would have believed me? And what's he going to say now? I'm sorry, like that's going to fix our relationship? It was falling apart before the night of the party. Some things just don't change. Plus, it means Leo will cop a load of flack. I took the fall for him to keep him out of trouble. I don't want dad to be mad at him."

"I know it doesn't seem it right now, but getting out everything in the open is the best in the long run."

"Yeah well my long run doesn't involve still living with dad." Sami looked at Ava confused. "I've been saving and when I've got enough, I'm moving out and then we won't have to pretend like everything's okay."

Sami didn't know how to react to that. He had so many questions. Where was Ava going to go? Would she stay in Florida? "Are you going to go back to San Diego or stay in Florida or somewhere completely different?"

"Stupidly, as much as I despised coming to Florida, I really like working with Dusty and I kind of like you and the others. I just don't think I can continue living with dad and Christina. I feel like we're just three adults living in the same house, we're not a family."

Sami was going to speak but Ava's phone buzzed again. Sami figured it was Christina. She had ignored several calls and texts far, but this time she picked her phone up and typed a quick reply.

"I told Christina to wait until after this week. I know she won't drop it, there's no point ruining Wrestlemania. I've actually had a good week, bar this and of course it will all be my fault when the inevitable argument breaks out."

"I still think it will be good." Ava just shrugged at Sami, she didn't share his optimism. She knew if she told her dad herself, he wouldn't believe her. He would only believe it was the truth if Christina told him. He trusted her.

* * *

Carmella, Bayley and Ava had spent several hours in Carmella's hotel room getting ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony. Cass had been kicked out of the room he was sharing with Carmella, being firmly told by all three girls that it was a strictly 'women only room now.' The time getting ready had consisted of a lot of laughter from the girls and plenty of pictures, a lot which ended up on their Instagram accounts. Ava had agreed to let Carmella do her makeup for the night and she loved the result; it was a bolder than the usual look she went for. It went perfectly with the dress she had bought days before.

"Wow. Forget Cass and Aaron, I want to be you girls' date tonight. You look smoking," Ava told Bayley and Carmella as they both stood in front of her. Bayley wearing a white one shoulder choker neck maxi dress, her hair hanging loose. While Carmella was wearing a red Bardot crepe v plunge maxi dress, her hair up in a high bun. Both the dresses looking even more amazing on the girls against their tanned skin.

"Girl, look at you. You're going to have all the guys after you tonight," Bayley was first to reply.

"Hey, I'm up for your offer of being my date," Carmella smiled. "You can be the one to tell Cass," she grinned.

"Done deal."

The moment they heard knocking on the door, the girls knew who it was. "Yo, you beautiful ladies ready yet? We thought we could have a quick drink before we go. Don't worry, I've got a Pepsi for you Ava." Enzo called through the door.

Ava was the one to quickly open the door for them before making her way back over to where Bayley and Carmella were standing. "Oh yeah, Cass, I'm Carmella's new date for the night. Sorry bro." She didn't notice Sami's eyes on her, even from the back she looked good.

"As long as I get her back at the end of the night."

"Maybe. No promises."

Sami was speechless, standing there staring at Ava, she was a vision. He wasn't even looking at Carmella and Bayley in their Hall of Fame outfits, he was too absorbed in Ava. It wasn't until Enzo nudged him that he realised how much he was staring.

"Bada boom hottest women of the night! Wow girls, you all look god damn amazing. I think it's definitely time for a photo because it would be a crime not to take a photo of you gorgeous ladies and I don't fancy jail time." Enzo didn't need to ask the women to smile, his words had made them laugh like usual.

Sami still couldn't take his eyes off Ava in her full length, V neckline, side cut out black dress. Her shoulder length brown hair had been lightly curled and she teamed a smoky eye look, which really brought her green eyes out, with a plum coloured lipstick. "You all look beautiful," he finally said and he meant it. But he still couldn't take his eyes of one particular woman. Only now it wasn't just Enzo that caught him staring, Carmella smiled as she watched him unable to take his eyes off Ava. A light bulb suddenly going off in her head.

"Well don't you two scrub up well," Ava smiled walking over to Leo and Tyler. She hadn't seen either of them in a suit for a long time. "Tye, you should totally send a picture of yourself to that girl you've been speaking to back home. Trust me, she'll appreciate it."

"Already have," he replied smirking.

"Someone's having a little phone sex tonight," Ava laughed.

"Guys get other here, we're doing some pictures." Bayley's boyfriend called the three of them other to where everyone was taking pics in the room.

"I just took a prom style one with Cass and Bayley took one with Aaron. You need one now, Sami come here a minute," Carmella wasn't missing the opportunity to get a picture of them together tonight. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it until now.

Seeing them standing together ready for a picture to be taken, Enzo smiled. He had been planning the same thing, but Carmella had beaten him to it.

"Ava," Carmella moaned again. "Stop with the silly faces, I just want one nice one." At the last second of the first few pictures Carmella had taken, Ava kept pulling silly faces, sticking her tongue out. "See, it's not that hard and look at how nice this picture looks."

* * *

As everyone was still making their way into the Madison Square Garden arena for the ceremony, various conversations happening throughout as people caught up with old friends, complimented each other on outfits and talked about general excitement for the night. Ava was stood to one of the sides, taking some more pictures with Tyler and Leo while Ava and Leo also tried to stop Tyler from hyperventilating as his excitement at being at the ceremony reached high levels once more.

Ava felt her skin crawl as Jerry Lawler came to a stop next to her. She'd found the former wrestler, turned commentator creepy enough when she had spent time on the road with her dad. "I wouldn't let you out of my sight if you were my date for the night. Though I very much doubt I'd be paying much attention to the ceremony if I had to sit next to you in that dress all night." His words reminded her of Rory for a moment, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She wasn't going to let it ruin what had been a fantastic day and the start of a good night.

"I guess it's a good thing then that you're hosting the show and my daughter will be sitting with me and her friends." William Regal stepped in between Lawler and his daughter, placing a protective arm around her shoulders. For once, Ava was glad of the sudden arrival of her dad. "Ava, boys, there's someone I wanted to introduce you to."

The three followed William Regal, leaving a silenced Lawler standing there.

"Tyler, I figured you'd be especially excited to meet him. I remember you vividly talking about a certain match of his earlier this week. Now you can tell everyone you've met Mick Foley."

" _The_ Mick Foley?"

"Last I checked, there was only one." Regal chuckled.

"Oh god what if I say something stupid to him."

"It's likely knowing you," Leo responded.

As William Regal made the introductions, Tyler was actually unable to speak for a minute. His brain was screaming at him to say something but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

Ava took it upon herself to speak for him. "Excuse my friend, he's a little in shock at meeting one of his heroes. This week has been a lot for him to actually process, meeting so many of his favourite wrestler's. When he does finally remember how to speak, he'll probably tell you how you cage match with Undertaker is one of his all-time favourite WWE matches and he still gets goose bumps watching it. Even I'll admit, Sami made me watch the full match a few weeks ago and that was some crazy shit you did."

Finally, Tyler managed to get words out. "I dressed up as Cactus Jack four Halloween's in a row. You're the definition of Hardcore and it's about time you got inducted into the Hall of Fame. I can't believe I'm actually going to be able to say I was here at the actual ceremony." Tyler rushed the whole thing out, but Foley was used to excited fans.

"I love meeting such enthusiastic fans. I'm guessing as you're here with Ava and her family that you'll be backstage tomorrow, come find me and we can sort out some signed merch for you."

"There are no words to describe how awesome my life is right now. You really are one of the nicest wrestler's, Mr Foley."

Mick smiled. "You can call me Mick or Foley, kid. Well, I better get going. I need to speak to Steph and Trips before the show starts. It was great to meet you."

As Mick left, Tyler turned to Ava. "As Queen sang, is this real life? Is this fantasy?"

"It's real life, see" Ava smiled, pinching her friend. She turned to her dad. "Thank you, for everything this week. It's been amazing and I know Tyler is never going to forget it."

"As long as you've had a good time."

"I have, truly."

"Well, you can tell me all about it tomorrow. I thought we could meet for lunch tomorrow, before everything gets super crazy and everyone loses their heads in the final hours before the show."

"Yeah that would be nice. Is one good for you?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"Who knew Hall of Fame ceremonies could be so much fun, it's crazy." Ava admitted getting into the elevator with Sami. Everyone was off doing various different things, but Sami and Ava had both decided to go back to the hotel. "I kind of don't want tonight to end. The whole day has been so much fun. I really need to go order some room service though because I'm fucking starving."

Sami chuckled, "For someone so small you really can eat a lot when you want to."

"Hey, for your information, I never had any dinner. I didn't want to look bloated and everything in my dress, so we skipped dinner. But yes, at _other_ times, I have a good appetite. After years of having a strict diet with dancing, it's been nice being able to eat what I want. Even if my abs have pretty much disappeared."

"We've all seen you in enough crop tops and bikinis to know your abs are fine, you have nothing to worry about. As for your current hungry state, why don't you come to my room and we can order some food. I'm a little hungry myself." If Sami was being honest, he didn't want the night to end either. It had been such a good night at the ceremony.

"And you were saying I eat loads," Ava grinned as she prodded Sami's stomach. "That sounds good though and there's bound to be a decent film we can watch.

Ava had just dropped down on the double bed in Sami's room when she stood right back up again. "Can I borrow one of your shirts? I love this dress but it's not really comfortable to lie around in."

"Sure." Sami kicked his shoes off before he grabbed a clean shirt out of his suitcase for Ava, chucking it to her. He also grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt to change into himself. "I'll use the bathroom; you can change in here. Let me now when you're decent."

Ten minutes later and both had finished changing; Ava was lying on the bed in Sami's shirt-which came relatively far down her thighs-while Sami was on the phone ordering them some room service.

"That's the food ordered, shouldn't be too long." Sami sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I know tonight was your first Hall of Fame ceremony, but do ever think to yourself that one day you're going to be a WWE Legend and there's going to be people waiting for you to get inducted? One day in the future you'll be having a Wrestlemania match. You're going to do great things in this company."

Sami had a massive smile on his face, lying next to Ava, he knew she was being genuine and her words meant a lot to him. "I try not to think too far ahead like that. I've seen people starting out, walking around and acting like they're already the best and waiting for everything to just be handed to them. You have to work hard, really hone your craft and not rush these things. Of course I want to have Wrestlemania matches, we all dream of that, but I know that I'm not ready for that. The WWE is different to the Indies and I think people forget that. I like being down in NXT at the moment and really working on my character and building a relationship with the fans. Everything comes in time."

"Well I have faith in you. Look at how you turned me around from someone that hated wrestling to someone who actually has an appreciation for it now, an appreciation for everything you guys do. The passion I see you and Bayley and other's putting into matches, it drew me in. well that and the fact that you're pretty cool to hang out with."

"You forgot to add that I also got you doing a promo in the ring."

"Technically that was down to Sophie being really bad at it and Dusty being Dusty. But you will be responsible for me winning my first match." Moving up on to her knees, Ava quickly belly flopped onto Sami's stomach and then pinned him. Taking on the role of ref too while Sami was just laughing. "1. 2-"

Before she could get to the count of three, Sami has suddenly moved taking Ava with him. Standing up from the bed, he had Ava in a fireman's lift over his shoulders. "Seeing as your friends with Brock, you'll like this one." Sami gently F5'd a laughing Ava onto the bed and went to pin her, being careful not to put his full weight on her.

Like Ava, Sami only got to a count of two before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Room service," they head a man call out.

As Sami got up to go answer the door, Ava got up too, jumping onto his back wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Sami got a hold on Ava's thighs, making sure she was secure on him.

"It isn't over yet. I will pin you and be champion of wrestling in a hotel room," Ava laughed. Sami just smiled as he headed for the hotel door.

The look on the man's face when Sami opened the door with Ava on his back was too much for the pair who could barely contain their laughter while Sami thanked the man and let go of one of Ava's legs so he could pull the food trolley into the hotel room.

"Oh god the look on his face," Ava laughed once Sami had shut the door. "Surely the man's seen weirder things working in a hotel."

"You were a little loud, maybe he heard you saying about pinning me and got the wrong end of the stick of what you meant by wrestling in a hotel room."

That made Ava laugh even more, "The man needs to get his head out the gutter."

With Ava still on his back, Sami walked over to the bed, untangling her legs from around him, he flipped her over him and onto the bed. "Enough wrestling for now. Food time." Sami spoke softly, looking down at Ava before going to grab the food.

"Yes, sir. You had me at food," she grinned, sitting up.

A couple of hours later, as the film came to an end and the credits came on screen, Ava smiled as she looked over and saw that Sami was sleeping. Looking at Sami sleeping, it dawned on Ava how tired she was as she realised how late it must be. She also realised that she really didn't want to go back to her room, which was the next floor up, she didn't want to have to get up from the comfy bed and go traipsing through the hotel at this time. Instead she climbed under the covers, looking over at Sami again, she gently pecked his cheek before curling up on her side of the bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

For a second, Sami was surprised to see Ava curled up in the bed only inches away from him. The last thing he remembered from the night before was the film, he didn't know how it ended though. He must have fallen asleep, Ava following suit. For a moment he just watched Ava sleeping, how peaceful she looked.

Thinking about last night, his reaction to seeing Ava dressed up for the ceremony and her curled up in the bed next to him now, Sami suddenly kept thinking back to Enzo's words at his family's house. " _Whether you've realised it or not, you have feelings for her."_

As realisation dawned on him, Sami's head was in a spin and he found himself suddenly jumping out of the bed. Ava was ten years younger than him. William Regal would kill him. Hell, Sami thought to himself, Ava would probably hit him. she had been through enough. She didn't need another older man trying it on with her.

However, his sudden movement woke Ava up. She looked up at Sami, blinking a few times looking confused in her half asleep state. "Sami?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I stubbed by toe."

"You're an idiot," she smiled while stretching and Sami couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in the morning, the morning sun rays lighting up the room and her. "I hope you don't mind me staying here last night. You'd fallen asleep and I really couldn't be bothered to go back to my room. The bed was too comfy."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm going for a shower." Sami was trying to act normal, but his sudden realisation minutes ago meant he was seeing everything about Ava that morning in a new light. It was like someone had switched everything about Ava to HD.

"I should probably get going, I'm supposed to be meeting Leo and Tyler for breakfast. Can I borrow some sweats to go up to my room in? Don't really fancy putting the dress on again."

"Help yourself. I'll catch you later." Sami was in the bathroom before Ava was out of the bed. He heard the door shutting as he stood under the sprays of the water. He really needed to talk to Enzo.

* * *

"Tut tut sneaking back to your hotel room and wearing someone else's clothes. A man's clothes at that." Leo had a smirk on his face at spotting Ava coming out of the elevator which was close to her hotel room. He and Tyler had just been about to knock on her door.

"Shut up. It's not like that. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready for breakfast."

"I'll admit I'm getting a lil offended here. When was you going to tell us?" Tyler asked as they walked into Ava's room.

Ava looked at Tyler utterly confused, "Tell you what?"

"You and Sami!" Tyler made a show of pointing at the man's sweats and shirt she was wearing, a smirk on his face.

"What? We're just friends, that's all. There's nothing going on."

"I'm guessing it's also not Sami's room you snuck back from or his clothes you're wearing?" Leo had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Okay, yes it's his room that I'm returning from, not sneaking back from, and his clothes I'm wearing. BUT nothing happened. We just hung out after the ceremony last night, watched a film and had some room service. Sami fell asleep and I really couldn't be bothered to walk back to my room in the middle of the night. Completely innocent so stop looking at me like that. Sami and I are just friends."

Tyler and Leo were just smiling at her now. "Oh sweetie. I've never said this to you before, but there's a first time for everything. You're adorable. There's clearly a major vibe between you and Sami, even if you are playing dumb."

"Major," Tyler reiterated the point. "It's cute. You would make a great couple. You looked like a couple last night!"

"You guys are crazy! He's ten years older than me, people would go ballistic. Anyway, everyone was together last night."

Tyler was grinning. "Finally you admit it! If the age gap is what you're worried about, don't. You're nineteen, it's perfectly legal. Don't worry about what other people think. You deserve to be happy and Sami's a really nice guy."

"No, I wasn't saying it like that! Stop twisting my words. Sami's just my friend. And, even if I was interested, which I'm not. He's surrounded by crazy hot girls all day long; I don't think he's going to take any notice of me."

"Girl, he hasn't taken his eyes off you all week. And who said you wasn't crazy hot? Don't sell yourself short and don't miss out on a chance of happiness because you're scared to admit you have feelings for someone." Leo added.

Ava rolled her eyes, "You're both mad. I'm going for a shower and when I come back hopefully you'll both be back too normal."

"Now, now, no dirty thoughts of Sami while in the shower." Tyler grinned, laughing as he caught the napkin that Ava chucked his way. Even Leo was laughing at Tyler's comment.

"Dickhead."

"So defensive for someone that has no feelings what so ever for a certain ginger."

"Shut up." Ava flipped her friends the beard as she headed into the ensuite.

* * *

Enzo didn't appreciate the loud banging on the door. He was feeling it after he and some of the others had partied until the early hours following the ceremony. "Jeez where's the fucking fire," Enzo said, clearly irritated at being woken up. The pissed off look on his face lessened when he saw it was Sami standing there.

"I'm screwed. I've messed up badly. You were right."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Enzo held the door open so Sami could enter his hotel room. "Let me get some coffee and then you can tell me how you've messed up."

Sami was sure he had never seen someone drink two cups of coffee as quickly as he witnessed Enzo down the stuff at that moment.

"Okay, talk. I'm right about a lot of things so you'll have to be more specific."

"It dawned on me this morning. Well okay, I think it was somewhat last night too seeing her in that dress and then this morning. I have feelings for Ava."

"I'm failing to see where you've screwed up. She's a good one. Sure, she has an attitude and she could probably get into a fight with a brick wall if she wanted too. But she's got a heart of gold too, we can all see that."

"She's only 19!" Sami exclaimed. "Regal would kill me. Let alone what Ava would do. She's been through enough."

"Man, you're overacting, calm down. You can continue to freak out or you accept that you have feelings for Ava and take it from there. And thank me for telling you this weeks ago," Enzo had a complete 'told you so' look on his face.

"It's not that simple. I don't know how to be around her; I was a complete mess earlier. Will you take this seriously; I have feelings for someone ten years younger than me. Now is not the time for jokes."

Enzo was exasperated; the hangover that the coffee had disguised for a while was returning. "Sami, you have two options. Either talk to her or find a way to be around her as a friend and hope these feelings disappear. It really is that simple. But only you can decide which option to take."

Sitting there, Sami told himself he had to make option two work. He and Ava wouldn't work.

* * *

After wonder aimlessly around the arena for a while, Avery found herself sitting up in the stands, watching out as production assistants finished last minute adjustments and various wrestlers went through certain spots in their matches in the ring. Of course dad had forgotten about lunch, she thought to herself. It was typical of him to make plans with her and then go off and do something with the boys, leaving Christina to be the one to awkwardly tell her when she asked where he was. She didn't stay long while her stepmom started apologising, saying she didn't know about his plans with Ava and she didn't know where they had all gone. She was sure Christina would be on the phone to her husband, scolding him for forgetting lunch with Ava. She turned her phone off. She didn't want to hear any excuses or half-hearted apologies. She was tired of them.

She hadn't been sitting there long when she heard another person walking along the stands, turning her head she saw Brock.

"This spot taken?"

"Yeah, my imaginary friend Jimmy is sitting there," she replied casually.

Brock said nothing, taking a seat. A seat between them, but with Brock's size, it didn't feel like there was that much space between them. He had such a large presence, even if he wasn't saying anything. They both sat there quietly for a few minutes, Brock's eyes on the ring down below.

"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders again. What's happened since last night? You seemed happy and carefree then. You looked that way all week."

"Do you ever get mad at yourself for thinking things might actually change, people might change and not constantly let you down?" Avery replied, honest with Brock like usual.

"I think for a person to change they have to realise that they're either hurting themselves or other people. They need to know where they've done wrong. You need to tell them." Brock's expression changed to a more jokey one. "And find a better hiding place. There's lots of better hiding places in arenas. This is pretty out in the open."

"I'm not hiding; I'm just hanging here, far enough away from people and the madness of setting up for tonight. Talking of tonight, you not going over your match with Trips?"

"Not really my style. Trips and I know what we're doing, we've discussed what's going to happen. I don't like to overthink it."

For a while, the silence was a comfortable one between Brock and Ava.

* * *

Ava was walking down the corridor, no planned destination in mind. She was feeling better after talking with Brock. For someone she had only met once before, someone who looked extremely intimidating, he was a good listener and gave good advice. It also helped that he treated Ava like an adult and not a child. He didn't know Ava's past, the fights she'd been in at school, her relationship with her mom and stepdad, arguments with the oldest of her three brothers. There was none of that to judge her on.

"Avery, do you have a minute. I have a proposition for you?" Stephanie McMahon smiled, but Avery could see the hint of dark circles under the older woman's eyes, the effect of sleepless nights leading up to the biggest event of the year in wrestling.

"Sure." Ava hesitated, confused as to what Stephanie could want.

"The professional dancer we hired to team with Fandango tonight can't make it as she's got food poisoning and we don't really have the time to find a new dancer and get them out here and ready. You're obviously a dancer, your dad's shown me videos of you dancing in the past. I was hoping you would dance with Fandango tonight and again on Raw and Smackdown this week?"

Ava's face lit up; someone actually wanted her to dance for them and for a massive show. She couldn't believe it. "For real? You want me to dance on the biggest show of the year for you?!"

Ava's excited reaction was infectious, a genuine smile appeared on Stephanie's face. "I do. So is that a yes?"

"That's a million yes's. oh my god this is unreal. Though one thing, I've seen Fandango dance, he could use a couple of pointers."

Stephanie laughed. "Let's go find him and the two of you can practice. We can talk about pay on the way."

Ava rushed along, following Stephanie through the building. "Wait, you're paying me for this?" Ava wasn't expecting to get paid. She'd have done this for free. Stephanie simply smiled at William Regal's daughter.

It didn't take long for Stephanie to get to where she wanted. Ava stopped next to Stephanie, seeing Fandango sitting on a metal chair in a quiet part of the arena, away from the melee of everyone else getting everything ready for the show that night.

"Say hi to your new dance partner for the next few nights," Stephanie say as way of introduction. "Ava, I'll send one of our seamstress's along soon to take some measurements so they can adjust the dress for tonight. Also, what shoe size are you? I'll get someone to sort out some heels for you."

* * *

Several hours later and Ava was ready for the show. She and Fandango had spent a few hours making sure they had the dance down; Ava was fine with it, but made sure Fandango had perfected it. She knew it didn't have to be perfect, it was just a gimmick for his on screen character but she still wanted the whole thing to look good. She liked working with him, he was easy to get along with and took her direction well. A lot of the time was spent laughing and joking. They had both laughed a lot at the height difference. Even with the 5 inch heels an assistant had brought along for Ava, there was still quite a difference. Before the heels though, with Ava at a tiny 5'3 and Fandango at 6'4, the difference was hilarious especially with his build. Ava had also been measured so alterations could be made to the dress that had been made for the original dancer. As well as her hair and makeup being done.

Fandango let her borrow her hoody while they went to catering to get some drinks and snacks before the show started. It wasn't long now.

They were about to walk in when Carmella came out the door. "There you are; we've been looking for you for ages. Your dad was too-wait, why are you all dressed up?" Carmella looked confused at Ava, seeing her done up and with Fandango.

Before Ava could answer, Danial was there. "I found her dad," he called down the corridor. He looked back at his sister wearing Fandango's jacket, the wrestler standing by her side. "What the hell, Ava? Is this your idea of acting out again because dad missed lunch with you? Are you going to accuse him of something too?"

"That's enough Daniel!" Christina stated through gritted teeth, appearing next to Daniel with her husband. "Apologise now. Don't ruin this night for everyone."

"While I know you love to think the worst of me, sorry to disappoint but I'm actually doing Stephanie a favour. The dancer that was supposed to be going out with Fandango tonight got sick, so I'm taking her place. I'm doing Raw and Smackdown too. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting something to eat before the show."

Regal placed a hand on Ava's arm. "Ava wait, can we talk for a minute?"

Ava looked at Fandango and Carmella, "I'll meet you in there in a minute."

Stepping to the side with her father, Ava remained silent. Letting him speak first. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to let you down. I'm also sorry for what your brother just said to you. I think when we get back home, we all need to sit down and have a big talk."

Ava shrugged, she was excited for tonight and wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for her. "I'm used to it now. Can I go now?"

"Just one more thing," Regal smiled. "I'm really proud of you, your first Wrestlemania and you're already a part of the show. You're going to be amazing out there!" He leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'll find you before you go out."

"Thanks," Ava smiled. It felt good to have her dad telling her he was proud. She couldn't remember the last time he had seen her dancing at a show. For a moment, she forgot about her anger at him missing lunch.

* * *

Hours after she took part in Wrestlemania and Ava was still buzzing. It had been amazing for her to be able to dance in front of thousands of people, something she had always wanted to do, even if the setting was different. But it was also just the energy of the whole show; the talent, the crowd, everyone backstage that made sure everything ran smoothly. She found the whole thing amazing. It was topped even more when Tyler told her people were actually talking about her a little on twitter; everyone wondering if she was simply a dancer hired by the company or if they had more planned for her. Of course, there was also plenty of tweets about her looks and the outfit she had worn.

"I still feel like I'm on a high. I can't believe I was a part of Wrestlemania. The whole thing was surreal." Ava was standing outside with Sami, the pair getting some fresh air from the Wrestlemania after party that was in full swing.

Sami had decided earlier that day that he could only be Ava's friend, he had to forget about any feelings he had for dancer. Though it was a lot easier said than done. Especially stood there with her now, seeing the excitement still etched on her beautiful face. "Believe it. You were amazing. Not many people can say they were a part of Wrestlemania, that they escorted someone to the ring."

"Just think, one day it's going to be you having your Wrestlemania moment."

"And will you be my number one fan, sitting ringside cheering for me?" Sami hoped she was, and as more than a friend. Then he reminded himself of his pact earlier.

"Nah, I'll be the one booing you loudly," she grinned, a cheeky glint in her eyes. "Joking. Of course I'll be there front row cheering like a mad woman for you! I wouldn't miss your Wrestlemania debut for anything, Sami."

Something changed in that moment for Ava as she watched the way Sami's face lit up at her words. Something she hadn't wanted to admit but knew deep down, even when her friends brought it up. Her eyes went from Sami's eyes to his lips and then to his eyes again and in a split second her lips were on his.


	17. I Tried To Hold These Secrets Inside Me

**Thank you for all the reviews to the last chapter. I love you all!**

* * *

It didn't take Daniel long to find his sister that morning, sitting at one of the tables in the hotel's restaurant. A plate of food sitting there uneaten. He wanted to apologise for his behaviour the previous night, everything he's said had been bad. He knew that. He knew he had a lot of making up to do when it came to Ava. He'd never been the best brother to her; blaming her for his parents almost getting divorced when the truth about her and therefore his father's cheating came out. Last night a long conversation with his mom put everything into perspective. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to you last night after everything. I wanted to apologise for what I said. It was a really dick thing-"

Ava looked up, she had been in her own little world until she heard someone sit down at her table. "We both know you don't give a shit about me, so don't sit there and waste both our time."

"I know it might not seem like it, but I do care. You're my sister, I'll always care. Even if I do think you're a brat half the time." Daniel watched his sister roll her eyes. If rolling your eyes was an Olympic sport, she would win gold, Daniel thought to himself. "That being said, I know I can be a bit of a jerk at times."

Ava arched an eyebrow. "A bit? Drop the act, Daniel. Run along and tell your mom that you apologised, we both know that's why you're here, and then carry on with your wonderful little life. Just leave me out of it. There, everyone wins."

"No one wins, Ave. I said some really horrible things to you last night and I've said other bad things over the years and I'm truly sorry. I really want to fix things between us. No one's happy, we're all too busy arguing. When did things get so bad?"

Ava looked her brother directly in the eyes. "If I was to pinpoint a time, I would say when I was eleven and suddenly got told 'hey, here's your dad and his family.' When you suddenly gained a little sister you never wanted, the girl who almost wrecked your parents' marriage for simply existing. When you decided I was to blame for all the arguments between your parents. When you never made me feel like a part of the family. When you realised I wasn't going to just take your crap, when I argued back." Ava stood up from the table, looking down at Daniel. "Things have always been bad because you've always blamed me for everything, because you wish I wasn't a part of the family. Well don't worry, Daniel, you'll get what you want soon." Ava finished speaking before stalking off.

Daniel followed her out of the restaurant, into the lobby, pulling her to one side.

"You're right. I did blame you for everything. It was easier to blame you rather than admit how much dad fucked up. After it all came out, I used to hear mom and dad arguing all the time at night. Sometimes, it would wake Dane and Bailey up and I used to put a film on loudly for them. At one point, I seriously thought they were going to get divorced and I would tell myself that it was all your fault, simply for existing. I was jealous of all the time dad spent with you at first, getting to know you. It's selfish I know. I guess I thought, that's it; mom and dad are going to get divorced and we'd be the ones left behind. Ridiculous I know. When things finally started to calm down, by that point I didn't know how to just be an older brother to you. It seemed to come so easy to Bailey; you two have always been close and Dane's always just gone with the flow. Then you just seemed to keep getting into fights and your attitude went through the roof. It became too easy to say yeah; you'd always been a troublemaker. I always cared about you, deep down, though and I've always been so proud of your dancing. I took my fears and anger out on the wrong person."

"That's really fucked up. I just wanted you to be like Bailey, or Dane at least. All those times we got on for brief periods, those were good times. I actually felt like your sister at those times. Or like, remember that time, I must have been 12, and we all went to six flags for the day. There was that boy I knew from school there too, the one that used to shit on Leo all the time. He tried starting on me but you came over and warned him off, scared the shit out of him. You really felt like an older brother that day and I remember thinking, I wish you were like that all the time. That you actually acted like I was your sister, like you cared about me."

Daniel smiled briefly. "I remember that. Like I said, I've always cared and I wasn't going to let some asshole pick on my younger sister. I was just a dick about things but enough is enough. I want to fix things; I want you feel like I'm actually your older brother and that you can come to me for advice. Or to scare the shit out of assholes for you. Like I should have done to all your ex's."

"I don't think it's something we can magically fix overnight; it will take time." While a part of Ava was happy to be having this conversation with her oldest brother, she wasn't about to tell him that she was moving out soon. That she would see him a lot less than she already saw him. Or what she was planning on doing today.

"I can work with that." A slight grin appeared on Daniel's face. "So, as your older brother, are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Sami? He's a good man."

Ava tried to act normal, keep her face neutral. "Nothing, it's not like that," she answered a little too quick. "Look, I've got to go, got some things to do today. I'll see you at the show later." Ava raced off before Daniel could say anything.

She had to do this before she lost the nerve too.

* * *

Ava felt sick, a big part of her wanted to turn and run as she walked into the police station. Maybe this was just a big mistake; would they even listen to her?

It felt like it took forever to reach the front desk, a large man stood there, his eyes on Ava. "I need to talk to someone about…about a…an attempted rape." Ava finally managed to get the words out.

Ten minutes later, Ava looked up as the door opened in the room she had been taken to and a friendly looking woman walked in, smiling at her. A 'specially trained' officer, Ava thought to herself. That was who they always had investigating these things, someone trained to be sensitive and compassionate as they asked Ava questions.

"Hi Ava, my name's Libby. I'm from the sex crimes unit-"

"Can we just skip all the formal shit? I just want to get this other with. Please?" Ava looked at the lady, her leg bouncing up and down as she felt even more nervous being there. She already felt like she was being judged, already labelled a helpless victim. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm just…scared I guess."

Libby smiled, used to the behaviour Ava was exhibiting. She knew how hard the process was. "Start when you're ready and remember you can take as long as you want."

Libby listened, taking notes as Ava talked about what happened that night.

"…I was frozen with fear, so scared at the look in his eyes as his hands caressed my body. When I did remember how to move again, I pushed him away, shouted at him that he was a pervert. I tried to get away but he grabbed my arm really tightly…I was so scared. I swung to get out of his grip and with the momentum I punched him. I've never run so quickly; I didn't want to look back. I was scared he would be there and he would get me again and if he did…he, he would rape me."

"Where did you run too, Ava? Back to your room? To find someone?" Libby asked softy.

"I ran back to my room first but it was quiet, my roommate wasn't there and I was scared and didn't want to be alone. I left campus, my boyfriend at the time, he didn't live too far. I just wanted to be away from there, from Rory. I thought I could forget everything that had happened if I just got away from there."

"And what happened then? Did you tell your boyfriend what had happened?"

More tears spilled down Ava's cheeks, she shook her head. "No. when I got there, he was with someone else. There was nowhere else for me to go and it was dark and I was scared. I was terrified as I made my way back to my room. I didn't sleep that night. I kept seeing his face when I shut my eyes."

"You're doing really good, Ava."

"I should have reported him earlier. Even when no one believed me, I should have come here. I just let him get on with his job at the school, all the people he works with there. I left a pervert to work in a college-does that make me a monster."

"Ava, I need you to listen to me. you're not a monster and you didn't do anything wrong, okay? Now what did you mean when you just said no one believed you? Who didn't believe you, Ava?"

Ava wiped the tears away. "I tried telling the Dean the following morning. I saw him, I saw Rory on the way. He cornered me, tried acting like nothing had happened and then he threatened me when I told him that I was going to tell Dean Philips what happened. I hadn't been in the Dean's office long when he came in. He lied, said he needed to talk to Dean Phillips about damage to school property. He had broken a load of mirrors in one of the dance studios, blamed it on me. Said I'd done it after he'd changed his mind about me auditioning."

"And Dean Phillips believed him? He believed that you had damaged school property? So, he never investigated the matter further?"

Ava shook her head. "No one wanted to listen to me. I admitted hitting Rory, again he said I'd done that because of his decision about the audition. The Dean figured that Rory's story apparently made more sense and I'd admitted hitting a teacher, so surely I'd damaged the school property too and had concocted this whole story to stay out of trouble. I'll admit, I've never been the perfect child. I got into too many fights in high school and have an attitude. When my parents found out, they wouldn't even let me tell them my side of the story. My stepdad made a large donation to the school when the Dean started talking about pressing charges and then I got sent to Florida to live with my dad. I kind of get it with them, I'd been in trouble in the past. But I'm not lying about this."

"It's okay, Ava. I believe you."

Libby noticed the surprise on Ava's face when she said that. "I couldn't do it anymore. I just keep thinking back to that night and then I think about him still working there. What if he tried attacking another student, it would all be my fault for not saying something."

"Ava, nothing Rory Jepsen did was your fault. He's the bad person here. Not you. You did really well coming here today and talking to me."

"W-what happens next?"

"Myself and another detective will look into everything you've told us today. Rory Jepsen will be brought in for questioning. The District Attorney will make a decision after looking at all the evidence, he will decide whether or not any charges are brought forward. I will be in contact with you the whole time though, Ava. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Libby spent another ten minutes talking through with Ava what would happening, answering Ava's questions and finally giving her some leaflets on dealing with sexual assaults and counselling.

* * *

It was a few hours before Ava had eventually made her way to the arena for Raw that night. She needed some time alone, needed to decompress after finally reporting Rory. She still couldn't believe she had actually done it. While her family and friends and everyone else was just going about their day, preparing for the show that night, she had sat in a police station and told a detective what Rory had done, what he'd attempted. She knew though that it also meant that at some point, sometime soon, she was going to have to tell her parents. They would find out soon anyway.

While she had wondered aimlessly around New York, she kept thinking about Sami. How she wished he was there with her, she wanted him to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay, like he normally did. She wanted him to tell her that she's done the right thing. But she had messed things up with Sami. She knew she had to talk to him eventually, but for now she just wanted some piece. Instead she had found a quiet corridor.

"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only nineteen," Bailey sang, changing the lyrics slightly to the popular song, as he found his sister sitting on a production crate backstage of Raw.

Ava smiled shaking her head at her favourite brother. "You're not going to stop singing that anytime soon, are you?"

Bailey shook his head as he jumped up on the crate, sitting next to Ava. "Am I not allowed to be proud of my sister being a part of Wrestlemania? You were amazing last night and you're going to be amazing tonight too. We're all really proud of you, so be proud of yourself and maybe smile a little. A proper smile because your fake smile isn't cutting it today. You were literally buzzing with happiness and excitement last night and today you look like you want to be anywhere but here."

"I'm just tired-"

"Bullshit, Ava," Bailey's sudden outburst surprised Ava, he'd always been the calm, soft spoken brother. "I'm guessing your mood is to do with what happened with Sami last night. Don't let a guy, however nice he is, ruin this amazing experience."

The surprise on Ava's face was evident. How the hell did Bailey know about last night? "How do you know about that? Did he say something?"

"I came to find you last night, saw you going to kiss him and got out of there. Figured you needed privacy. So if you guys kissed, why are you so grumpy today?"

"He rejected me. I'm so stupid." Ava revealed, remembering her utter disappointment and embarrassment the night before.

 _Her eyes went from Sami's eyes to his lips and then to his eyes again and in a split second her lips were on his. The kiss was gentle but rushed, Sami quickly pulling away._

 _Ava saw the mixture of emotions cross Sami's face as they both remained motionless and quiet for several seconds, just looking at each other. The shocked look on Sami's face was evident, but Ava swore to herself she saw a hint of a smile for half a second. More importantly, she knew she couldn't stay there. Sami had pulled away so quickly, he clearly didn't see her as anything other than a friend. If she could even call him that anymore, she was pretty damn sure she had just ruined their friendship in a moment of stupidity._

" _Ava, we can't. I-"_

 _Ava knew what he was going to say, 'I like you, just not that way.' She definitely couldn't stick around now. It would just be too awkward, she already felt like a massive idiot. "I should go. I've got to show my face to my family again at some point tonight again, right?" Ava rushed to get the words out as she re-entered the building the after party was being held in in record time._

 _Meanwhile, Sami just stood there dumbfounded. Everything had happened so quickly. Standing there, he was even more torn over what to do._

Bailey wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders. "If he doesn't want to see what everyone else has seen this week, then he's the stupid one. I know rejection hurts, especially when you really care about the person but don't let him ruin this for you. That's not the Ava I know. Show the world how awesome you are."

"I don't feel so awesome right now."

"Only you could dance in front of thousands of people at the biggest wrestling show of the year, get asked to dance on the following Raw and Smackdown and say you don't feel awesome because some guy's an idiot."

It wasn't just what had happened with Sami that had Ava feeling that way. She wanted to tell her brother about going to the police, but now wasn't the time. It never felt like it would be the right time to tell her family. Luckily, Fandango saved her from answering.

"Hey Aves, Sandra's finished with your outfit for tonight and the makeup girls will be after you." Curtis Hussey, better known to the fans as Fandango smiled at his dancing partner.

"That's your que, dancing queen," Bailey stayed on the production crate while Ava jumped down. "Remember what I said."

* * *

Ava and Fandango fell into an easy conversation as he walked with her to where the seamstress was located in the arena. Ava had just changed into her outfit for the night, doing a little twirl for Sandra and Fandango when she saw Sami standing there. She knew she needed to say something to him.

Walking over to him, she pulled him to the side, fully aware that Curtis and Sandra were watching them.

"I'm sorry about last night. I just got caught up in all the excitement and the buzz from the show and then I felt so stupid after. So, sorry for kissing you and then running off. I don't want things to be weird between us. Let's just forget the kiss, yeah?" Ava knew it was all lies coming out of her mouth. She wasn't sure when she knew that her feelings went further for Sami than simply friendship. Maybe when Enzo's cousin has blatantly been flirting with her and she felt absolutely nothing, instead her mind had gone to Sami. She chose to ignore anything she was feeling though. If she didn't admit it to herself, then she could pretend everything was fine, normal.

Sami forced himself to smile, he felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Even if he did tell Ava how he felt, he now knew she didn't reciprocate those feelings. Everything she said made sense, of course she had been caught up in all the excitement. "Yeah, of course. And don't worry, we're fine, no weirdness. You excited for tonight? Ready to be everyone's favourite dancer again?"

"Yeah. Though I think it's a little too soon to be calling me everyone's favourite dancer. But one day, who knows." Ava tried injecting some enthusiasm into her voice.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little off today, not like someone who's about to do something she loves in front of thousands of people."

"I'm just a little…today I…I'm just a little sad that Leo and Tyler will be going home tomorrow. It's been so good having them here." Ava struggled to tell Sami what she had done earlier that day, eventually giving up and talking about her friends. It wasn't a complete lie; she was sad that tomorrow morning she would be driving them to the airport with her dad as they both had to be back in San Diego. "Anyway, I really need to go get my makeup done."

Ava went back other to Curtis, he and Sandra acting like they hadn't just been listening in. "Right, you coming with me to makeup?"

Curtis waited until they were far enough away to speak. "You're an idiot for telling him the kiss basically meant nothing and he's an idiot for agreeing with you. I've seen you two this week."

Ava stopped, turning so face Curtis directly, glaring up at him. "Don't. You and everyone else have no idea what you're talking about, so butt out if you still want a dance partner tonight."

Curtis held his hands up. "All I'm saying is if enough people are saying it, there must be something there."

"A-Enough people voted for Hitler and believed in his ideas, were they right too? B-what did I say about butting out?"

Curtis motioned zipping his lips up.

* * *

All hell had broken loose in the Regal household on Wednesday morning. Everything that had been simmering away for months finally reached boiling point. Truths were revealed, accusations were chucked, tears were shed and there was plenty of shocks for the family.

It all started when Regal, returning from a morning run with Daniel, heard Ava and Christina talking about about the party.

" _What do you need to talk to me about?"_

 _Ava looked at her dad and then back at Christina. "You think he should know, tell him yourself. He's more likely to believe you. I'll be upstairs." Ava started to walk out of the kitchen, planning on going to her room and packing some bits. She wanted out of there. She wanted to escape reality, she had since a call from the police the day before. She had been on autopilot since the call._

" _Ava! What's going on? Will someone please explain."_

 _Ava stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, meters away from her dad. "I told you the truth about not drinking or doing any drugs at that party when I was younger. I just never told you the truth about why I was there. I went there to get Leo and take him home. After I put him in a taxi, I tried to stop some kids younger than me from drinking. That's when the police showed up and why they saw me with the bottle of vodka. I didn't tell you why I was there because I was trying to protect Leo; he had been through enough. You'd already made your opinion of me and what a disappointment I was though, so it made no difference what I said to you. You wouldn't have believed me even if I'd told you the truth anyway."_

 _William Regal felt several different emotions in that moment. "Ave-"_

" _Is that all you know how to say? My name?"_

" _You're right, I should have listened to you that night but I was scared. When the cops called and said you had been at party where there was drinking and drug going on and loads more underage teenagers, I panicked, I was terrified that you were going to go down the same road as me. I didn't want that, I didn't want you to become an addict, an alcoholic like me."_

" _I DON'T DRINK! I NEVER HAVE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY THAT IS? BECAUSE MOM TOLD ME ABOUT YOU WHEN I WAS YOUNGER AND I WAS SCARED I'D BECOME ADDICTED LIKE YOU IF I EVER DID DRINK OR I'D BECOME HORRIBLE LIKE ANDREW WHEN HE DRINKS! I'VE NEVER EXACTLY HAD GOOD ROLE MODELS WHEN IT COMES TO ALCOHOL SO I STAYED AWAY FROM THE STUFF AND CONCENTRATED ON MY DANCING! YOU JUST SAW THE WORST IN ME LIKE ALWAYS."_

 _Ava's words hit Regal hard, like a punch to the stomach. A sadness overtook him. Ava was right, there was so much he didn't know about her. "I'm sorry, Ava. I'm so sorry. I want to fix things; I want to make things right."_

" _I think we need all need to calm down, sit down and talk through this, like adults," Christina interjected._

" _Oh so now you want to treat me like an adult? Now you actually want to sit down and talk things through with me, actually listen to me. What a joke. You want to know your problem, dad?" Ava said the word 'dad' like in a mocking, tone. "You're the same as mum. Ever since she married Andrew, she became a part time parent. Instead of admitting there's a problem, admitting that you're both too caught up in your own worlds, you blame me, blame my attitude. You give up too easily instead of trying to fix things and it makes me feel like I'm not worth it."_

 _Daniel spoke before Regal could respond to Ava's words. He didn't want his sister to say something she would regret later on. "Aves, I know you're hurting and you're upset now, but mom's right. You need to calm down a little."_

 _Ava laughed humourlessly. "I don't know what's more funny. The fact that you think after one little chat that you know me, Dan. You think you know how I'm feeling. Or the fact that you think I'm going to listen to you. I mean this is what your mom wanted." Ava looked at Christina. "You wanted me to tell dad everything right? Well here I am, why stop now? Here, I'll give you another example. Why don't you ask me what I did Monday morning?"_

" _Ava-"_

" _Ava, Ava, Ava, yes we all know my name. I'll tell you. On Monday, I went to a police station in New York and I told them what Rory Jepsen did, what he tried to do to me at Julliard. And unlike you, the detective there she listened to me; she believed me." Ava felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks. "I had a call from her yesterday about the investigation. It turns out I wasn't Rory's only victim; there's currently a full blown investigation into him and the detective who's in charge of the investigation had been about to get in contact with me."_

 _Three faces stared, horrified at Ava; tears in William and Christina's eyes. No one said anything for a minute._


	18. Don't Be So Hard On Yourself

"What do you mean you don't know where my daughter is?" Diane Davis stood in the Regal's kitchen. She had been expecting to see her daughter when she arrived their minutes earlier, she had some big news she wanted to tell Ava about. This wasn't what she was expecting, and the look on Christina's face was making Diane feel even more anxious. "What's going on? What am I not being told? I thought I was doing the best thing for Ava sending her to live her and now she's lost."

"I think it's best if you sit down."

"Just tell me. Whatever it is, just tell me." Diane was seriously starting to panic now. She had come to tell Ava that she and Andrew were getting divorced. Diane knew that was the right decision the morning she'd had breakfast with Ava weeks before. Being with her daughter without Andrew there had reminded Diane of how things had been before she met Andrew; how good things had been. The two of them against the world. It woke Diane up to how much she had to fix things with her daughter, to put her first again. She had spent years blaming everything on Ava and her attitude, now she realised the problem was Andrew.

"Ava took off a couple of hours ago, saying she needed some space after an argument. Before she left, she told us something. Something massive," Christina paused for a second. How did she tell Diane about Rory and the police? "Ava, Ava wasn't lying about what happened at Julliard with Rory and she wasn't the only one he attacked."

Diane was speechless for a minute, tears in her eyes. In that moment, she felt like the worst mom in the world. She'd accused her baby girl of making it up, thinking she wanted attention; that she was acting out again because she wasn't getting what she wanted. "My poor baby. I-I-I should have done more, been there and actually listened to her. I've been such a bad mom. I need to find her."

Diane placed a comforting hand on Diane's arm. They had all let Ava down. But now wasn't the time to play the blame game.

"Has she come back or called or anything? We tried the Performance centre and some other places, none of her friends have seen her." William Regal said as he walked into the kitchen with Daniel, stopping when he saw Diane.

* * *

The coffee in front of her had gone stone cold a long time ago. She'd asked for it on autopilot and only taken one sip of it before pushing it to the side. While she had needed to get away from her family, Ava still liked a slight buzz around her; the diner being the perfect place for her. They always had when needed to think things through. There was plenty of places she could have gone for complete silence, but she didn't want to be entirely alone with her thoughts. She had been to the diner plenty of times since the night she had been there with Sami, getting to know the waitresses that worked there.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there, doodling on several napkins. She knew at some point she would have to face her family again; properly tell them what had happened with Rory that night, what the police had informed her off. The fact that they wanted to interview her again, a new detective; the one in charge of the Rory Jepsen case. She hadn't even told them that Stephanie had called her that morning and asked if she would go back on the road for a few weeks and continue dancing with Fandango since they'd had such positive reactions. On top of that, she kept thinking about the kiss with Sami. Despite everything, she was trying to be positive and proactive for once instead of running into the nearest argument or fight like she normally did. It had never done her any good. She had a chance here for something good.

"Your dad and brother have been looking for you, ringing everyone up. They looked really worried. What's going on?" Sami sat down next to Ava. The diner being the first place he tried after William Regal's call.

"How did you know I would be here?" She asked, putting the pen down on the table next to the latest napkin she had been doodling on.

"People always have a spot when they need some time alone, need some thinking space. Figured this was yours, it was where you came after you last saw your mom. Everyone has their place that makes sense to them."

"The world would be a better place if everyone was like you." Ava rested her head against Sami's shoulder.

"But it would also be pretty boring without funny, sharp tongued, witty, kind people like you."

"Don't ever change, Sami. Seriously."

"What's going on, Aves? You sound like you're going away or something."

Ava lifted her head from Sami's shoulder, turning her body to face him properly. "I am, for a bit. I've had an amazing offer." Sami felt his stomach drop at the thought of Ava leaving. He wasn't expecting that. "I wasn't really sure about it at first, but I think considering everything, it's for the best. It will be good for me."

Sami was confused but concerned, what the hell had happened? He was sad too, but that would have to wait. "I'm so confused right now. Your dad and brother-"

Ava cut in. "I told them everything. Well I didn't go into detail but there was an argument this morning and I told them about the party and Julliard and…there's something I haven't told you yet, Sami. On Monday, I told the police what he did. I finally reported him and then I had a call. I wasn't the only one. He attacked another girl. She came forward the day before me, she was attacked Saturday night. She was a former student. It's all a bit crazy really."

Sami didn't know what to say. No wonder Regal and Daniel had been so panicked earlier. He was surprised by how calm Ava was. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet. "Ava-"

"Don't tell me your sorry or any of that bullshit. I was sick of pretending everything was okay, sick of lying in bed most nights thinking over if I could have done anything different that night. Sick of all the secrets and arguments in my family. I can't keep living like that. You know, spending last week in New York, it was both amazing and horrible. I loved being with all you guys, but it was still there in the back of my mind. I was lying in bed after Wrestlemania, thinking about it all, thinking about Daniel's comment. But mostly, I was thinking that I didn't want someone else to go through all that or worse. It turns out I was too late though; I should have reported him sooner." Ava was starting to lose her composure, tears building in her eyes. "It's my fault-"

Sami lifted his hands to Ava's face, cupping her cheeks. "I promise you Aves, it's not your fault. Nothing that sick man has done is your fault, you can't blame yourself. You were scared and alone, nothing he's done is your fault."

"No one at Julliard believed me, my family didn't want to listen to me so I didn't think the police was. I figured they'd think I was lying so I didn't do anything, except come to Florida and sulk. I just left him there, working with all those people in a school. If I'd said something, she would have been okay. He wouldn't have…she would have been safe."

Sami wrapped his arms around Ava, holding her close to his chest, whispering in her ear. "I promise you, it's not your fault. Trust me, angel. You can't blame yourself."

"But if I'd have made them listen to me, if I didn't just give up, he wouldn't have attacked her."

"You can't keep thinking like that."

For a few minutes, there was a comfortable silence between Sami and Ava as he continued to hold her, gently rubbing her back.

"So where does the going away for a bit come into this? Once you talk to your family, I don't think they'll want you to leave." Sami asked, putting some space between him and Ava.

"I meant it when I said I'm tired of all the lying, but I know that I've also not been the best person. My issues with my family don't just revolve around that party and Julliard. I've always had an attitude and I wasn't always honest, I would lie about where I'd been or why I was late home or I'd skip school. I had a go at Daniel for how he treats me, but I wasn't much better towards him. I've grown up a lot being here in Florida but I still need to fix things with my family and myself. I don't really know what I'm doing with my life and I haven't for a long time. I need a break, to go explore and the WWE have offered me that opportunity. Steph called me early this morning, she wants me to go on the road with them for a few weeks, dance with fandango again; the fans have been really positive and curious about fandango and me dancing. A few weeks away from it all will be good for me. I'm trying to be positive and I know I can't just stick around here for the next few weeks with everything going on."

"You've really thought all this through, haven't you?"

"It's all I've been thinking about the last few days. There's something else I've been thinking about too. I'm trying to be honest and work through things and there's something else that's been on my mind a lot the last few days."

"Okay," Sami was curious. What else could be going on with Ava?

"I lied when I said the kiss meant nothing to me. I have feelings for you, Sami and I can't ignore them anymore. I thought when I get back, maybe we could go out for dinner or something?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sorry." It killed Sami to say the words but he knew it was the best. Everything Ava was going through, the last thing she needed was to jump into a relationship.

"Why? Enough people have said something about us and I know I'm sick of ignoring my feelings for you. Do you honestly not feel anything for me? Am I damaged goods or something?"

Sami couldn't stop himself from taking Ava's hand, squeezing it gently. "You're not damage goods, don't ever think that about yourself. I'm too old for you, Ava. We can't be anything more than friends."

"This is all about our age gap? I'm an adult, you're an adult; you're not too old for me."

"I'm ten years older than you! We can't go there, ever. Your family would kill me. You've got enough going on in your life, the last thing you need is to get into a relationship with someone 10 years older. That's not going to help fix your relationship with your family." Sami was trying to stay the reasonable one, however hard it was.

"Don't you dare sit there and tell me what I do and don't need," Ava wiped away a tear as it ran down her cheek. "You're always there, always the one making me laugh, making sure I'm okay. You're the one who found me today, you've just admitted that you feel something for me but you're going to sit there and tell me that we can't ever be more than friends because you're worried about a stupid age gap."

Before either of them could say anything, someone else was saying Ava's name, getting closer to the table. Ava looked up and saw her mom heading towards them. What was she doing there?

"Mom?"

"I should go," Sami stood up, stepping out of the booth. Before he left he looked at Ava one last time. "I'm sorry, Ava. I never meant to upset you."

Ava said nothing as he left, she just wiped away the tears.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Diane sat where Sami had. "Christina told me. I should have listened to you."

"What are you even doing here?" A big part of Ava just wanted her mom to wrap her arms around her and tell her everything would be okay like she used to when she was little, before Andrew. "How did you even find me?"

"I might not be winning any parenting awards any time soon, but I still know you Ava and while we've had out differences I still know that you go to diners when you want to think. I still remember all the times I use to take you to the diner after dance classes or auditions that didn't go well, or just if you were having a bad day. It's been a thing ever since you were a baby. It took me a few diners before I found this one today, but I found you." Diane wrapped an arm around her daughter, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

* * *

An hour later and Ava had told her mom everything; the party, Julliard, Stephanie's offer, even everything with Sami. In turn, Diane had told Ava about leaving Andrew and filling for divorce, even her plan to move to Florida to be close to Ava again.

"…Like I said, it's up to you whether you continue living with your dad or move back in with me when I find a place here. I just want you to be happy, even if it means now living with me. I want to fix our relationship, baby girl."

"I love you and dad, but if I'm being honest, I don't want to live with either of you. I've been independent for a long time and I feel like for the longest time, whether with you or dad, I feel like I just happen to live in the same house, not that I'm your daughter. It's something I've been thinking about for a while now; I want to find my own place. I've been saving. I think it will be best for everyone."

In that moment, despite knowing she had no right with how little she had been there for her daughter in recent years, Diane just wanted to wrap her daughter up in cotton wool, protect her from the world. She wanted her close. But she knew she had to do what was best for Ava. "I can't say I love the idea, but I'll support you. I'm here for you, Ava. I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

"We can't just fix everything overnight, mom. It's going to take time."

Diane kissed her daughter's forehead, pulling her in for another hug. "I know. But we will fix things, I promise I won't let you down."

Hugging her daughter, Diane knew at some point they had to go back to the house and talk everything through with William and Christina. She had already text them earlier to say she had found Ava. They had a long road ahead of them, but for once, everyone seemed on the right side. Ava's.


	19. Pull Me Closer

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and wondering what's going to happen next with Ava and her mom. The layout to this chapter is different to usual, it seemed the best way to get everything in the chapter without it being too confusing.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 ** _Thursday, 11_ _th_ _April, 2013,_**

 ** _Regal Household_**

Despite it being such a long and draining day, Ava had still been unable to sleep. She already felt like she was in a weird dream. Her family now knew everything and no one really knew what to say expect for how sorry they were, how things were going to be different now. Her mom was there and Ava still wasn't sure how she felt after her mom's revelation about divorcing Andrew and moving to Florida. Sami had text her, he didn't want to lose her friendship and with everything else she had told him, he wanted to make sure she was okay. He had been there for her so much since she got to Florida, the first person, since it had happened, who she had told everything and who had believed her and she had gone and messed everything up. If she was honest, she would rather be at his apartment than her dad's house at that point. He was the best at talking things through with and then taking her mind off things.

With everything going on, the only thing Ava was sure of was accepting Stephanie's offer. She needed a break from everything. She needed to work out what she was doing with her life.

Giving up with trying to sleep, Ava was careful getting out of bed, being careful not to wake Lola; the dog curled at the bottom of the bed. She was going to miss the dog being on the road, Lola had been beyond excited when they had all returned from the road for Wrestlemania, taking up her usual routine of following Ava everywhere.

Walking into the kitchen to get a drink, Ava almost had a heart attack when she saw her dad sitting there, only a small lamp in the corner for light. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be up.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Or did inspiration strike for a promo class that you just had to write down at 3am?" As she got closer, she noticed her dad wiping away tears. Up until the previous afternoon, Ava had never seen her dad cry, now here he was crying again and she didn't really know what to do. She placed a hand on his arm, "It's going to be alright."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be telling you that. I'm supposed to be the parent here, not that I've done a good job of that either." Regal quickly moved, wrapping his daughter up in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you more, listened to you more. You know, having you here the last couple of months has been so good, I should have made more of an effort in the past to get you here for longer."

Ava sat down next to her dad. "I've not been entirely blameless in everything. I do have an attitude and I tend to act before thinking things through. But, at times, I did feel like I wasn't enough. I feel like I've been seeking your approval since I was eleven and when I didn't care about wrestling, I felt like I wasn't good enough for you."

All day William Regal had felt like he was getting kicked in the stomach and it wasn't letting up anytime soon as the revelations kept coming. "That's never been true, sweetheart. I'll admit, suddenly finding out I had an eleven-year-old daughter was a massive shock and with only having boys, I didn't really know what to do with a daughter. Wrestling's always been a massive part of my life, I thought if I shared that with you, like I had the boys, it would help us bond. You were teaching me all about your dancing and wresting was all I had to teach you. I felt a little lost when you didn't take an interest but my love for you never changed because you weren't a fan. You're my daughter, nothing's ever going to change how much I love you."

"I'm scared, really scared," Ava admitted.

William Regal placed a comforting hand over his daughter's smaller hand. "You can do this, everything ahead of you in the coming weeks. You've already shown everyone how strong you are, and you're not alone. You're never going to be alone again."

* * *

 ** _Monday, 15_ _th_ _April, 2013_**

 ** _Performance Centre_**

While conversation was still flowing between Carmella, Cass, Enzo, Bayley and Sami as they all ate their lunch, they were all missing Ava. Sami the most. She hadn't even been gone a week but already the whole place felt more quiet and the group of friends were missing the youngest one's antics. While they missed her, they were also trying to get their head around everything. On the Thursday, Ava had gone to the Performance Centre, first to speak with Dusty, then the five of them. Of course, Sami already knew everything, but it was all a shock for the others. After everything that had happened and knowing that there was already a big investigation underway and talk of a trial and possibly having to testify if Rory pleaded not guilty. Ava had made the decision to tell her friends about what had happened at Julliard and then about Steph's offer and needing time away. Enzo were first to speak, a lot of swearing involved, both ready to go to New York and make sure the man no longer had the use of his legs. Bayley simply hugged Ava, holding her tight, at which point Ava couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Carmella was a mixture of both, hugging her friend and also offering to beat Rory up. While Enzo and Cass had talked about him never walking again, Carmella was straight up ready to castrate the teacher. Sami had remained quiet. Before Ava had left to go back home, he spoke to her, wanting to wait until it was just the two of them. Ava didn't have much to say to him, telling him she thought he was stupid and she needed space from him, which included his calls and texts.

"I'm going to say it seeing as no one else has," Carmella suddenly looked straight at Sami, dropping her fork. "What the hell happened with you and Ava? One minute you're practically inseparable and then suddenly she's telling us about Julliard and you say nothing and it looked awkward as fuck between you two. I was on the phone with her last night and she didn't mention you once and you're sitting there looking miserable but making no effort to contact her."

"Carmella, leave it," Enzo warned. Cass and Bayley were both looking between Carmella and Sami.

"It's fine, Enzo," Sami's voice was resigned. "I might have been quiet but that doesn't mean I wasn't feeling everything you guys were; I've just had longer to get my head around everything. Ava told me about that night weeks ago."

"That doesn't explain why you haven't been trying to contact her or why she didn't mention you. What happened?"

"I haven't contacted Ava since she left because she doesn't want me to. We kissed after Wrestlemania, we tried to move past it, but Ava can't. She wants something I can't give her-"

"Won't give her or yourself," Enzo cut in. "Don't look at me like that. If you're going to tell them what's going on, you might as well be honest. You want to be with Ava as much as she wants to be with you, but you're scared about the age gap."

"Am I the only reasonable, realistic one here?" Sami stood up and left the room.

"I knew there was something there between them, I noticed the night of the Hall of Fame. I can't believe it took me so long. So what are we going to do to fix this?" Carmella asked, looking at Enzo.

"I've been trying since we went to my family's party. He's been really fucking stubborn and with everything going on with Ava at the moment, I think it might be best to leave it for now."

 ** _Thursday, 18_ _th_ _April, 2013_**

 ** _Austin, Texas_**

He knew he had been a shit brother, but he was trying now to make amends, to forge a relationship with his sister. This trip, well less of a trip and more of a tour of the country with wwe, felt like a step in the right direction. While William and Diane weren't going to stop Ava going on the road for a few weeks, knowing it was something their daughter felt like she had to do, they had been worried about her being alone after everything. It was then that Daniel had volunteered, knowing he would be less overbearing than either of them. Plus, there was no way Ava wanted either of her parents on the road with her, part of what she was getting away from was all the craziness with them. While things had slowly been getting better with her dad since she had arrived in Florida, they still had a long way to go, especially since everything had come to light. She had an even longer road with her mom. She had been reluctant at the idea of Daniel going with her, but it had actually turned out okay, the majority of the time. Other times, they were back to sniping at each other. When it came to it, they discovered they liked a lot of the same things. He was good at giving her the space she needed at times, while being there when she needed some support, mainly at night since she hadn't been sleeping well.

He had also been fantastic since her freak out at Julliard. Before she had come on the road for the house show the previous Saturday, the first since the Raw and Smackdown following Wrestlemania. She's had to go over her statement with the police, which her parents and Christina had been with her for. Since there was a full investigation happening and Rory Jepsen had been arrested, Julliard had been in contact with her. Her parents had also gone with her to the school where she had been given their most sincere apologies; dean Phillips was also under investigation by the school board for gross neglect. As the dean there, the safety of everyone there was his responsibility and he had failed to go through the proper channels and look into Ava's accusation at the time. There had been talk about Ava going back.

Ava thought she would have been happy at the news, she had wanted to attend Julliard since she was a little girl. She had been devastated when she had been kicked out. But, after everything, when the time came to going there with her family for the meeting, she had barley been able to walk through the door. The memories from the night hit her like a freight train, the fear she had felt that night was coursing through her body again; she felt like a ten tonne weight was on her chest making it hard to breath. She had wanted to run away; it had taken all her strength to actually go in. As she had sat there listening to everything being said, she thought about her future. She didn't know what to do. She loved dance, she always would but she knew she couldn't go back to Julliard.

Daniel got up from his own bed, the siblings unable to get separate rooms in the hotel they were staying in. While Wednesday and Thursday were the days off for the superstars, Ava had already decided that she wouldn't be going home on the off days. Instead staying in whatever city they were in or going to be in for the shows, whichever she preferred, and exploring them.

Sitting down next to Ava on her bed, Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It looked like another night of bad sleep for her. "You want to talk about it?"

"What do you call a midlife crisis at 19?"

"Early age crisis," Daniel joked eliciting a chuckle out of Ava.

"I thought I had it all planned out. Go to Julliard, do a couple of ballet shows and then become a choreograph. I wanted to be the person choreographing music videos and films. Now I don't know."

"One thing about life, that's the same for everyone, is it changes all the time and you can't plan how everything will turn out. I know a lot of bad has happened for you, but there's been good too. All the friends you've got in Florida, the life's you've changed there, dancing on live tv for wwe, all the people talking about you on social media. Then there's Sami."

Ava frowned again at the mention of Sami.

"What's that look for? During Wrestlemania I was actually convinced you two were secretly dating or something, but you haven't mentioned him once this week."

Ava was willing herself not to cry in front of Daniel, he'd probably just laugh at her for crying over a guy. "We're just friends, nothing's going on."

"As your oldest brother, I'll say this, he's a nice guy. I approve."

Ava moved across the bed, away from Daniel. "You don't get to play that card yet," she said harshly. "Just stop talking about it." Ava jumped up from the bed, quickly putting her shoes on. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

As the doors to the elevator opened, the Miz, returning to his room after a late night gym session, smiled at Ava upon realising it was her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with Maryse?"

Mike smiled at the mention of his fiancée. "I had a load of media to do yesterday and Maryse was off doing a photoshoot this week, didn't really fancy going home for a day to an empty house. What are you doing wondering around here at 11.30," Mike asked, checking his phone for the time.

"Avoiding Daniel. He's pissing me off."

Mike raised a brow. "What happened this time? Come on, let's go to my room and I'll play agony aunt for you."

Ava smiled. She was glad of her friendship with Mike, he was another person who never judged her and always took the time to listen to her. She also respected that he would call her out if he thought she was being a brat. She wished she'd spent more time hanging out with him at Wrestlemania.

"Well it's plainly obvious what the problem is here," Mike said softly after Ava had finished talking. "You're taking your frustration over Sami out on your brother. This time he's not being a dick, he was just trying to understand what's going on with Sami which is fair enough. I'm sure a few people have been wondering what's happening there."

Ava knew Mike was right, not that she wanted to admit that yet. If she did, then she would have to talk about what had happened with Sami. "You're supposed to be on my side here. Can't I have at least ten minutes of you agreeing with me about what an asshole Daniel's being."

Mike shook his head, laughing. "Sure. Damn that stupid brother of yours, he's such an asshole," Mike said with false enthusiasm. "There, that's the most you're getting out of me. So now that's out the way, we both know I'm right and later you can go speak properly with your brother. But for now, care to tell me the story with you and Sami?"

Ava chucked a pillow at Mike, "Ass. He doesn't want to be with me. Apparently he does have feelings for me but we can't be together because of the age gap. How do you admit that you have feeling for someone but then tell that you can't be together anyway?!"

"I can understand where he's coming from, being worried about the age gap. But you're both adults, you both like each other, I think you balance each other out. You'd make a perfect couple."

"I really like him. We kissed after Wrestlemania and it was the perfect end to the night, until he pulled away and said we couldn't. I can't stop thinking about that kiss. Except I've made everything worse, he tried talking to me after I told Bayley and the others I was coming on the road for a bit. He didn't want things to be awkward and he wanted to make sure I was okay and I stupidly told him it was best if we didn't see each other or talk for a while."

"Try talking to him when you get back. You know he's not the type to hold grudges, especially against the woman he has feelings for. Also, maybe you should talk to your dad. You said Sami's worried about the age gap, which means he's definitely worried about what your dad would think. Talk to your dad, get him on side and that's most the problem solved."

"You're a genius. I didn't even think about taking to dad about Sami." As much as Ava wanted to run off and call her dad now, she knew it was a conversation she needed to have with him in person. Personally, she didn't really care what her family thought. She'd looked after herself and made enough decisions for herself for years, she knew she would be happy with Sami whether they liked it or not. But clearly, with the age gap, their opinion meant something to Sami.

When Mike's phone starting buzzing a few minutes later and Ava saw Maryse's picture pop up on screen, she knew it was time to go. Mike always made it obvious too. "Sorry Aves, I'm going to have to kick you out. It's Maryse, things are going to go down a sexual route."

"Eww, jeez I was going to leave anyway. You didn't have to traumatise me."

"See you, Ava," Mike smiled as Ava left and he answered the phone.

* * *

 ** _Friday, 19_ _th_ _April, 2013_**

 ** _Pure Austin Fitness, gym_**

 ** _Austin, Texas_**

Ava concentrated on getting through another set of pull ups in the gym, she was feeling the burn in her biceps now. Concentrating on pulling herself up, hands tightly gripped the horizontal metal bar above her, she once again pulling herself up until her chest touched the bar.

"You should try cross fit; I think you'd be good at it." Colby suggested, having finished his workout a few minutes beforehand. He'd been watching Ava in the gym the last few days, he always liked introducing people to cross fit, a massive advocate of the intense workout.

Holding herself up with only one hand, Ava took off her beats, letting them rest around her neck, looking at Colby. "What?"

"You should try Cross fit, you'd be good."

"I'll pass," Ava answered quickly as she continued with the pull ups. She'd done Crossfit before, it hadn't gone so well.

Colby was about to reply when Daniel, who had been working out himself near his sister, joined the conversation. "Come on, it could be fun. I feel a little competition, a little bet."

Ava looked at her brother, "I don't remember Colby asking you, butt out."

"Since when did you shy away from a little competition."

"You're not exactly competition, Dan. We both know I'm a lot fitter than you and you've never tried CrossFit."

"Neither have you."

"Yeah, let's add it to the list of things you don't know about me."

Colby was surprised at the realisation that Ava had done CrossFit before, he was always trying to get people to try it out. "So you weren't a fan?" he asked, the siblings both looking surprised that he was still stood there.

"It didn't go so well last time," Ava admitted. "I'm kind of banned from this CrossFit place back in San Diego. I got into a massive fight with this girl and during said fight, we knocked this guy off a rowing machine there."

Colby and Daniel burst out laughing, both picturing the events Ava described. Ava herself dropped down from the bar she had been doing the pull ups on.

"CrossFit centres, arenas, is there anywhere you haven't got into a fight?" Colby asked, amused.

Ava pretended to think intently, "There's still a few places, but that could always change."

"So, if we promise to stop you getting into any fights, what do you say about a little CrossFit competition?" Daniel asked.

"I wasn't joking about you not being competition, I'd beat your time hands down."

"Those are fighting words. You've got to back them up now."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Fine, if it will shut you up. What does the winner get?"

"Loser pays for breakfast for the next week."

"You're on. Colby, I guess this makes you time keeper. Now if you idiots don't mind, I'd like to finish my workout in peace."

* * *

 ** _Monday, 22_ _nd_ _April, 2013_**

 ** _State Farm Arena_**

 ** _Hidalgo, Texas_**

Stephanie gave Ava an encouraging smile, she had grown fond of having Regal's daughter on the road with them. She had seen such an improvement from the first time Ava had been on the road with them with her dad not long after she got to Florida to how she had been during Wrestlemania week. As she had promised Regal, Steph and Trip's had been keeping a close eye on Ava since she had come back on the road following Wrestlemania.

"Are you absolutely sure about tonight? You know there's no obligation, if you're not comfortable you don't have to."

"I know; I don't mind though, honestly. It will be fun, something new."

"I've spoken to Chris, reminded him to be extra careful with you out there tonight."

"I'm always careful," Chris Jericho said, alerting the two women to his arrival. Fandango with him, the two having been talking through some spots for their match that night. "I promise it will all be fine. All Ava has to do is pull my foot, pulling me off Fandango as I go to pin him. I'm not going to accidentally kick her or anything."

Ava grinned, "And if he does, I'll just climb in the ring and fight him myself."

Chris laughed, "I love your attitude. You hiding your wrestling talent from us?"

"I don't know about wrestling talent, but I've got a mean right hook."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about your sparring sessions with Brock. Be careful, before you know it Heyman will have convinced you to become the first Heyman girl."

"What makes you think he hasn't already tried?" Ava shock back.

"I'd keep his offer in mind," Stephanie smiled at Ava, joining in the conversation again. "I've seen the video of the little segment you did with Sami at the performance centre. You're good on a mic, you've got a natural talent for it. It's what made me think of your little segment after the match with Renee."

"Steph will have you signing a contract before you know it. I know that look she's got in her eyes right now," Chris said honestly.

"In that case, I think it's time for me to go get ready for the show," Ava said blushing. She actually felt a little overwhelmed standing there with Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho telling her she was a natural on the mic and talk about contracts and Paul Heyman.

* * *

Everything had gone as planned. Ava had stood ringside, as she always did, during Fandango's match, cheering him on. Only this time, as Chris Jericho went to pin Fandango, Ava climbed into the ring, grabbing one of Jericho's feet and using all her strength to pull him off Fandango. It was the distraction her dance partner needed. While Jericho looked to see who had pulled him off, glaring at Ava as she shrugged innocently at both Jericho and the ref. Fandango attacked Jericho, Irish whipping him into the ropes before doing his finisher, a swinging reverse STO, allowing Fandango to get the pin.

As Ava and Fandango celebrated his win, Ava looked down at Jericho and just before they left the ring, as Jericho was starting to sit up, she blew him a kiss while smirking. It hadn't been scripted, but it seemed fitting. Hopefully, they also agreed backstage.

Just as they got backstage, Renee Young appeared in front of them. "Fandango, you've just beat Chris Jericho once again. What's next? Is this the end of the feud or do you still have something to prove to him?"

Ava took over, answering the question herself. "Chris Jericho is a loser and he always will be; we just proved that once more tonight." As she spoke to Renee, Ava missed the incredulous look on Fandango's face as she took glory for her small part in the match. "The real question, the one you should be asking Jericho, is how much embarrassment can he take? Fandango and I will keep showing him, week after week, why we're the best if he wants. But eventually, we're going to move onto better things." Ava took hold of Fandango's hand, giving Renee a fake smile. "You can run along now, Renee. We've got a celebration to get to."

As the cameras turned away from them, Ava let go of Fandango's hand.

"You did great," he smiled at his friend.

"Oh god, I thought I was going to forget what I had to say."

Renee smiled at Ava. "He's right, you did really good. I'll catch you later, got to get ready for the next backstage segment." Ava smiled at Renee before she left.

"Just think, next week you're going to be turning on me and Summer will be your new dance partner. We had a good run," Ava faked a sad face.

"You'll always be my favourite dance partner, you never forget your first," Fandango grinned.

"That's gross," Ava laughed. If she didn't know what a joker and a friendly guy he was, Ava probably would have hit him. "You're definitely up there in my top five people I've danced with."

"Hey, I should at least be in the top 3."

"Never going to happen, buddy. Well not unless you buy me a lot of cake. I like all cake, chocolate, red velvet, cheesecake. Bring me cake and then we can talk about dance partner ranking." Fandango simply laughed.

"You were amazing out there and then the interview with Renee! I loved how you blew a kiss to Jericho at the end, that was some good improvisation," Steph congratulated Ava. "Look, go get changed and then come to my office. There's something I want to discuss with you."

"Okay," Ava was both curious and nervous. What the hell did Stephanie want.

"Don't look so nervous. You did great tonight. You've got nothing to be worried about," the daughter of Vince McMahon smiled.

 ** _Friday, 26_ _th_ _April, 2013_**

 ** _Performance Centre_**

William Regal had tried ignoring it, he really had but he wasn't blind and it had only become more obvious since Ava had gone on the road. He knew his daughter and Sami were close and he would forever be grateful to Sami, he had been the first person in Florida to get through to Ava. Her first proper friend, he hadn't given up on her and helping the transition of moving to Florida despite the fact that she didn't make it easy for him at first. And of course, he had been the one she had confided so much in. But at some point, those feelings had developed; it was no longer just friendship between the two and Regal hadn't been blind to it. He didn't know about the kiss or the conversation in the diner, but he could tell something had happened. He could also tell Sami was missing his daughter more than the others at the Performance centre. It was plain for everyone to see. He just hadn't been his usual happy self since Ava had gone on the road.

As he made his way over to the table, he knew this was either going to go really well or awful. If it was the latter, it was going to ruin a lot of the progress he'd made with his daughter since she had arrived in Florida. But he had to do something.

"I miss her too." William Regal sat down at the table opposite Sami, the ginger looking up at him in surprise. "It's all other your face, Sami. I know you're close."

"She's a good friend. I think we all forgot what it was like before she arrived. Dusty seems completely lost without her helping him; he might have been the one to take her under his wing but she's also taught him a lot."

Regal simply smiled at Sami. "I might not have been the best dad where Ava is concerned, but I didn't miss the spark between you two. Don't look so surprised."

It took Sami a few seconds to respond, he wasn't quite sure what to say to Regal. "Nothing happened, I'm not that stupid. Well we kissed, but I put a stop to it. I know she's only nineteen. You don't have anything to be worried about, sir. I've already told her nothing can happen," he spoke quickly, working himself up convinced that Regal was about to kill him and bury the body. It unnerved him when Regal continued to smile and then chuckle.

"Sami, you're a bloody idiot. I've seen the way my daughter looks at you, how she tells you everything, how she's happiest around you and I've seen you with her, doing everything in your power to make her happy, unable to take your eyes of her Wrestlemania week. You're an idiot if you're just going to sit there and tell me that nothing is going to happen with her because you think it's what I want to hear. Neither you nor Ava are happy with that decision."

"B-but the age difference. I thought you'd kill me and bury me somewhere nobody would never find me. I saw you with Alex when he-"

Regal cut in. "You're not Alex Riley, you're nothing like him. I'll admit, no parent wants to hear that their nineteen-year-old daughter has feelings for a guy 10 years older than her. But I trust you, Sami. You're one of the nicest, caring, respectable guys here and I've seen first-hand how happy you and Ava are when you're around each other. What I'm saying is, you have my blessing to date Ava."

Sami smiled. His first real smile since the day in the diner with Ava. "That means a lot. I think I left it too late though, she seems to be having an amazing time on the road. She looks happy again. I doubt she would even talk to me after how we left things."

"She's been gone three weeks, not three years. Her last show with them is in Pensacola on Tuesday for the Smackdown recording, I'm sure she'd love a surprise visit."

"I bow down to you once again Regal, finally someone talking sense and getting through to this idiot." Enzo saluted William Regal as he joined the two at the table. "I told him you would be okay with him and Aves. The heart wants what it wants."

"Shut up, Enzo." Sami hit his friend up the back of the head.

* * *

 ** _Tuesday, 30_ _th_ _April_**

 ** _Pensacola Bay Arena_**

 ** _Pensacola, Florida_**

"You sure you're okay driving back home after the show. I don't mind driving if you're too tired, it was my idea," Ava looked over at her brother as they walked down the corridor towards catering. It was her last show, the recording of Smackdown before she was back to working at the performance centre and working out what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Going back to Julliard wasn't an option.

Daniel laughed. "I've let you drive enough the last few weeks, each time we either got lost or I thought you were going to kill us. This isn't an episode of Hawaii Five-O and you're not McGarrett, but now I know how Danny feels."

"I'm an amazing-" The words died on Ava's lips when she saw Sami walk out of catering. What the hell was he doing there?

"I'll give you guys a minute. I'll be in catering," Daniel gave his sister a push towards Sami as he headed into catering.

"Hey, I didn't realise you were coming to the show. Makes sense considering it's in Florida. Are the others with you? I've missed my girls." Ava was trying to remain friendly, keep it neutral. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"I've missed you, Aves. I miss eating Chinese with you, your jokes, I miss our coffee breaks at the pc, I even miss your driving. It's been quite without you the last few weeks."

"You've got plenty of other friends to do all that stuff with. You shouldn't have come, Sami."

"Wait. I made a mistake. I was so worried about the age gap, about what everyone else would think. I was convinced your dad was going to kill me. But these last few weeks without you have been the worst. If it's not too late, I want to take you out on a date when you're back home," Sami smiled, hopeful, stepping closer to Ava.

Someone could be holding a gun to Ava's head and she wouldn't be able to wipe the smile of her face. "I guess I can work with that."

"Do you also think you can work with me kissing you in this corridor?" Sami's lips curved into a small smirk, wrapping an arm around Ava's back, pulling her closer to him.

Ava leaned up on her tiptoes, wrapping an arm around Sami's neck, her face inches from his. "Definitely," she just managed to get out before Sami was kissing her. The kiss was gentle but Ava's lips tingled at the feeling of Sami's lips on hers, his arms tightening around her as he lifted her off the ground with ease so they were level. Ava wrapped her legs around his waist.

As they pulled apart, Ava just smiled at Sami. "Not that I'm complaining, definitely no complaints from me, but what made you change your mind? What about the whole speech about being too old for me?"

Sami pecked her cheek before answering. "I was an idiot, I'm sorry. It was actually your dad who talked sense into me."

Ava wasn't expecting that, she almost burst out laughing at the idea of her dad giving Sami relationship advice. "I wish someone had recorded that whole scene for me, I'm sure the look on your face was great," Ava teased.

"Hey, your dad can be scary when he wants to be."

"So can I."

"Yeah, all 5'3 of you is terrifying when you're angry," Sami teased. "You're too small to be scary, but you should come with a warning that says 'glares and rolls her eyes nonstop when angry.'"

Ava looked at Sami unimpressed, hitting his shoulder. "That was mean. I don't think I want to go on a date with you anymore," she said trying not to smile.

"Oh really?" Sami said, placing her on a nearby production crate. "Any chance I can change your mind about that, angel? I was really looking forward to it."

This time she couldn't stop herself smiling as he called her angel. It was the second time she had noticed him call her it, she liked it. "I'll think about it," she said before getting off the production crate. "I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement." Ava gave Sami a playful look as she started walking towards catering.

Sami followed her, before she could open the door, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning down and gently kissing her neck. "You're the best."

The smile on Ava's face would have been infectious to anyone walking past them at that moment. She tilted her head back so she could see him, "I'm so glad you're here. I never said it before but I've missed you too."

Unwrapping his arms from around her body, Sami simply took her small hand in his larger one, the two finally walking into catering, immediately spotting her brother.

Daniel just smiled at the pair as they walked over to the table, hand in hand. "About time," he grinned.

"Shut up," Ava retorted, though she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Oh, and I'm driving back with Sami tonight." Ava saw the look on her brother's face, knew the sort of comment he was going to make. "Don't even bother with whatever little joke you were going to make."

"I don't know what you mean," Daniel pulled an innocent face. "You ready for your last show?"

"I'm actually going to miss it a little. It's been fun. But I can't wait to see my lil gang back at the performance centre. Bayley's been sending me sad faces with 'I miss you' and 'can't wait to have you back' captions the last few days."

"I've missed you like crazy," Sami added.

"Some more than others," Daniel chucked in, no that Ava was paying him attention.

Instead, Ava had a hand on Sami's cheek. "I missed you too," she smiled, pecking his lips.


	20. All The Right Moves

It had been a crazy couple of days between Sami showing up to Carmella offering Ava a room at her apartment when she got back to Florida. As the Staten Island princess has said, "You need somewhere to stay, I need a housemate. It just makes sense." Ava had been quick to accept; she knew it would be fun living with Carmella. While everyone had been at work at the performance centre, using the key Carmella had given her, Ava spent Wednesday, with the help of Christina, Diane and Daniel boxing all her stuff up and taking it over to Carmella's. There wasn't much, it was mainly clothes. Ava had a lot of clothes and shoes as Daniel pointed out several times. And of course, a plethora of dance trophies she had won over the years. Her brother had also teased her relentlessly every time her phone had buzzed and her face had lit up signifying that it was Sami who had messaged her.

While she had driven back with Sami the night before and they had messaged nonstop all day, they hadn't actually arranged when they were going on the date. Though that hadn't stopped Bayley and Carmella asking for all the details of Sami's surprise visit. Of course they had known that he was going there, but they wanted to know everything that had been said. Then came them all wondering where he would actually take her, what sort of date it would be. Would it be something low key and relaxed, or would Sami pull out all the stops? All Ava knew was that she was super excited for when it finally happened.

Ava didn't bother unpacking everything straight away, just the essentials before she dropped down on the couch. Lola had followed her all the way around the apartment, exploring her new home. While Ava knew moving out was the right thing to do, she was sad to be leaving the dog she loved so much. Then her dad and Christina told her that they wanted her to take Lola with her. While they both loved the dog and the dog loved them, it had been clear from the day they collected Lola from the dog shelter that viewed Ava as her owner. Ava was the one who did most things for the dog and Lola followed Ava everywhere, even sleeping at the end of her bed each night. When Ava had been gone, it was clear the dog had missed her as much as Ava had missed Lola. So Regal and his wife knew that when Ava came home and moved out, it was only fair she took the dog with her. They just weren't expecting her to move out so quickly. But they all, Diane included, trusted Carmella.

* * *

Thursday morning saw Ava go to the performance centre. Technically she knew she wasn't due back at work yet, but she wanted to see Dusty. She had missed the wrestling legend who she had come to view as a grandad type and there was something she wanted to talk to him about. She hadn't seen him since she had told him, the same day she had told her friends, about everything that had happened and that she was going on the road for a bit. It didn't really come as much of a surprise when he told her he knew something had happened, just not specifically what. Like the others, he was more than ready to go find Rory Jepsen and make sure he never hurt anyone again. Everyone knew that Dusty was fond of all the students at the performance centre, but Ava was more like family to him. Much like she saw him as a granddad figure, she was like a granddaughter to him. It made him proud to see how far she had come along since arriving in Florida. Not to mention how proud he had been watching her on Raw when she had interfered in Fandango's match with Jericho and then her little interview backstage after.

For a few seconds, she just stood at the door to his office, watching him engrossed as he watched something on the apple computer at his desk. Knowing how much he hated technology, she figured whatever he was watching must be important. Maybe she should come back later.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come give this old fool a hug?" Dusty said, not taking his eyes off the screen. She should have known he'd spotted her the moment she got there.

"And here was me thinking you were happy to get rid of me for those few weeks." Ava made her way towards Dusty who had stood up. "You're making it sound like you missed me."

"Oh I was, but those crazy kids out there have got it into their heads that I'm a sweat old man. So now I've got to keep up the act. But I was getting ready to sell all your office stuff on eBay."

Ava laughed, "Do you even know how to use Ebay?"

"I could learn. Who am I kidding, it's been too damn quiet without you here. I've decided you're not allowed to go away for weeks at a time anymore," Dusty grinned. It really was good to see Ava again; he hadn't realised how much more life and laughter she brought to the place until she had gone on the road.

"I missed you too, old man," Ava chuckled, hugging Dusty.

"I'm not the only one you missed from the sounds of things. I hear you and Sami finally came to your senses and he's taking you out."

"Who told you?" Ava asked, taking the seat in front of Dusty's desk. It was easier than going to her own desk in the office that had been set up when she started working as his assistant.

"Your dad. Not that it came as a surprise. I always know when you crazy kids like each other. I'm the one who has to watch you make lovey eyes at each other and fool around like the love sick idiots you all are. Saying that, you and Sami are a good match. You balance each other out. He's calmed you down a little and you make him more spontaneous."

Hearing Dusty's kind words about her and Sami made Ava happy, a smile on her face. "I'm glad you approve and as easily as I could talk about Sami all day, that's not why I came here today."

"You want to talk about Steph's offer," Dusty stated, giving Ava a knowing look when she looked surprise. "No need to look so surprised, Steph called me before she even spoke to you. Not that her offer came as a shock to me."

"Do you think it would be crazy if I actually said yes? My whole life has always been about dancing, but now that's all gone crazy and I've got this insane offer and I don't know what I want to do with my life anymore."

"I think you're a performer, whether that's dancing in front of a crowd or on a mic. You've got a lot of talent when it comes to performing in any capacity. And from what Steph told me, your dance career isn't over. You've generated interest since Wrestlemania."

"Yeah, I've got a meeting, well more of an informal discussion, with the manager of a local dance school here in Florida. It's not some big fancy school or anything, it's a non-profit organisation that help kids from poor backgrounds. It gives the kids a chance to do what they love in a safe environment and helps them get to competitions and scholarships for dance schools. They're interested in me teaching dance there a couple of days a week. The others ones interested in me didn't really pan out once they found out I haven't actually graduated from a dance school."

"I think you'd be amazing teaching kids. I also think you'd be a great addition to NXT if you accept Steph's offer, but you knew I was always going to stay that. You've got to do what you want, Ava. Whatever will make you happy, not anybody else." Dusty smiled at Ava, "Now, I've got to finish watching this video of the company's next potential signing. Go find that guy of yours, I'm sure he would love to see you. But don't distract him for too long, he does have work to do."

Dusty didn't have to tell Ava twice, she was already smiling at the mention of Sami. "Thanks, Dusty. I'll see you soon."

* * *

As she made her way through the performance centre, it wasn't long before Ava spotted Sami walking down the corridor. Considering the time, Ava figured Sami had just changed after working out that morning and next would be getting ready for the recording of the next four weeks of NXT. The show was always recorded on Thursdays at Full Sail University and they always recorded four weeks of the one hour show throughout the day.

"So, scale of 1-10 how excited are you for your match with Cesaro today?" Ava called out, Sami stopped as soon as he heard Ava's voice, immediately turning around to face her. She knew Sami had been excited about the match with his old friend for some time.

"Like an 11," he smiled. "How excited are you to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Smooth," Ava laughed. Both she and Sami walking towards each other. "What's the plan? Where we going?"

"You didn't answer my question," Sami tapped the tip of her nose.

"Very excited. Crazy excited. Now it's your turn to answer my question." Ava poked Sami in the shoulder.

"That would ruin the surprise."

"That's not very helpful. How will I know what to wear if I don't know where we're going?"

"Dress up and I'll pick you up at seven." Sami leaned down and pecked Ava's lips. "Trust me, you'll love tonight, beautiful." He kissed her again.

"Attention: no making out in the performance centre corridors," Enzo called out in a robotic voice. "Attention: no making out in the performance centre corridors."

Sami and Ava both laughed, turning to look at their friend. "Please Enzo, I'm sure you've done much worse down corridors than a quick kiss," Ava arched her brown.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm a complete gent."

"You keep telling yourself that, Jersey." Turning her attention back to Sami, Ava had a look of encouragement on her face. "Good luck with your matches. I'll see you at seven."

* * *

Taking one last look at herself in the full length mirror in her room, Ava checked the time on her phone once again. She had less than ten minutes until Sami was picking her up for their first date.

"Okay, how do I look?" Ava asked Carmella as she stepped into the living room. She had been a mixture of nerves and calmness all day. One the one hand, she was nervous about her date with Sami. She wanted it all to go perfect, to look perfect. She had no idea where he was taking her, only that he was picking her up at and he had told her to dress up. Then she would remind herself that it was Sami, it was always easy and nothing felt forced with him. She could just be herself with him; it was half the reason she fell for him. She never had to be somebody she wasn't around him, he accepted her the way she was. Plus, he could read her like a book.

Carmella wolf whistled when she saw her friend turned roommate. Ava looked gorgeous in the black cold shoulder long sleeve dress she was wearing and black 3 inch heels. Her shoulder length hair half up, half down and her make up all neutral colours that accentuated her high cheek bones and green eyes. "You look gorgeous! Sami's going to be as speechless as he was when he saw your Hall of Fame look."

"I hope so," Ava sounded nervous.

"Don't be nervous. Tonight is going to be perfect. The guy drove to surprise you at your last wwe show to tell you what an idiot he had been and asked you on a date. You have nothing to worry about."

"She's right," Cass joined in, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Sami wasn't himself when you were gone and since you've been back the last couple of days, he's been smiling nonstop. You guys have always been so happy and relaxed around each other, the only thing that is going to change now is you two kissing nonstop."

There was a knock on the door, signalling Sami's arrival and for a moment Ava felt like she was going on her first ever date. She said a quick goodbye to Lola as a smiling Carmella went and let Sami in.

Sami was speechless as he walked into the living room and his eyes landed on Ava. "Wow," he smiled. "You look stunning."

All of Ava's nerves disappeared when she saw Sami standing there smiling at her, a beautiful bouquet of red roses in his hand. "You look pretty good yourself," Ava replied. He really did look good in the black suit, with a white shirt and slim black tie. "Will you tell me where you're taking me now?" Ava asked as Sami stepped closer to her.

"No, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," he grinned kissing her cheek. "These are for you," he handed her the roses. The heels Ava was wearing gave her a little more height next to Sam, normally she came up to his shoulders.

"They're beautiful," she beamed. None of her exes had ever bought her red roses. The almost dead, last minute flowers you always found in gas stations yes. But never beautiful, vibrant red roses like Sami just gave her. "I better go put them in some water quickly."

"Don't worry I'll take care of the roses," Carmella swooped in, taking the flowers from Ava. "10/10 so far, Sami," she gave her friend a thumbs up. "Now, make sure you have my roommate back by midnight," she teased.

"Ignore her," Ava replied as Sami took her hand and led her out of the apartment.

* * *

"Is this where you bring all the girls?" Ava joked as Sami led her into the restaurant he had made a reservation at, Luna On Park. He'd heard good things about the place, trusting the word of his friends; wanting to make sure everything was perfect.

"No, this is my first time here. I wanted to make it special, take you somewhere really nice."

"Aww you're such a romantic."

"I just want our first date to be perfect, to be memorable for all the right reasons."

"So far so good. Already going in as one of the best dates I've been on." Pausing before she finished, the look on Sami's face was adorable. "Nothing will ever beat the dream where Leonardo DiCaprio took me to the carnival and bought me candyfloss and won me a massive bear. Yes, I was twelve when I had that dream but it set me up for how a date should be. We shared a real connection, Leo and I."

"That is just utterly adorable," Sami chuckled. "How could anyone live up to Leo?"

"One person's doing pretty well. 6ft, ginger, amazing beard, looks damn good in a suit, likes to fight other people in the ring."

"That guy's really lucky taking such a beautiful woman out."

"She's feeling pretty damn lucky herself."

* * *

To Ava and Sami, it was like it was just the two of them in the restaurant as they spent the evening talking and laughing, so engrossed in what each other was saying as they shared stories and asked questions. For them, this wasn't the first time they were meeting each other and therefore having to start from scratch. There was no awkwardness for either of them, no awkward silences.

"Did you always know you wanted to be a wrestler or did six-year-old Sami want to be a doctor or an astronaut?"

"Of course I wanted to be an astronaut at one point, every kid does. But wrestling's always been a massive part of my life, I've wanted to do it since I was little. Growing up I loved Hogan, he was like my introduction to wrestling and then throughout the year's people like Brett Hart, Shawn Michaels, Mick Foley and the Hardy Boyz really had a big influence on me. I would get so into all the matches and feuds and at some point it was like, no I actually really want to do this."

"I wanted to be the first dancing astronaut," Ava admitted laughing. "I remember being like seven and telling my mom that I was going to be the first person to dance on the moon. I had this whole little dance worked out."

"I think you should show me this dance later."

"Ask me really nicely later and I might. I don't think the other guests in this restaurant really want to see a dance I made up when I was seven."

"It's their loss really. I think everyone should see this little astronaut dance of yours."

"We've established I used to make a lot of little dances up, did you used to put wrestling shows on as a kid?"

"Oh god yeah, all the time. My best friend and I used to wrestle in the backyard all the time and we'd have our other friends around. One would be a ref and another would be a commentator. Not much really changed the first year I started properly training to be a wrestler. We didn't have a ring or anything, but kind of taught ourselves how to fall properly on the grass."

"Started at the bottom and now look at you. You travelled the world and made a name for yourself, garnered a massive fan base and now you're training in a multimillion dollar performance centre for the biggest wrestling company in the world. You've got all these new fans, more people seeing what you're all about and loving you. One day you're going to be having Wrestlemania matches and doing so many more awesome things."

"Someone here has already had their Wrestlemania moment, already done some pretty cool things on Raw and Smackdown. How does it feel already having done that?"

"Absolutely fucking crazy! I think back to when I first got here to now and everything that's happened in between and its literally so fucking crazy. I was the worst to you guys, especially you. I was literally the biggest dick to you, I'm sorry." Ava frowned a little, thinking back to her attitude towards Sami when she first arrived.

Sami placed his hand over Ava's on the table, squeezing it gently. "It's all in the past and you've already apologised several times. Anyway, you weren't as bad as you think you were. Trust me, other the years in the various locker rooms, people have said worse."

"Now I want to go punch anyway who's ever been a dick to you."

Sami chuckled, Ava was one of a kind. "I'm sure all 5'3, 115lbs of you would really intimidate the 6ft, 200 plus pound guys on the indies."

"Damn right I would. I've sparred with Brock Lesner several times, I'm badass and I've got a killer right hook."

"Yeah, you're friendship with Brock is still so funny. Like most people are scared of him and then there's you who takes his seat and refuses to move. Then ends ups sparring with him later on that day."

"Thus the start of a beautiful friendship and my favourite sparring partner-don't tell Tyler I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

As Sami opened the car door for Ava, she took a minute before getting in, tilting her head to look up at Sami. "Tonight has been amazing; dinner was amazing and you've been the best, sweetest, adorable guy ever. I wish the night didn't have to end."

"It's cute that you think dinner was all I had planned for tonight. I have another surprise for you, beautiful." Watching Ava smile up at him, Sami wondered how he had been so dumb before, telling her nothing could happen between them.

"You really are pulling out all the stops tonight. I'm very intrigued right now."

"You'll be glad to know that it's only a short drive to our next destination."

Getting into the driver's side of the car, Sami chucked his jacket and tie in the back seat, undoing the top couple of buttons of the white formal shirt he was wearing. Ava wasn't complaining, she found the whole thing very hot.

Sami was right, it didn't take them long to get to their next destination.

"You're taking me to the beach too, this is turning super-duper romantic, Sami," Ava turned and smiled to Sami as she saw where Sami was heading.

"I told you, I want to do this right."

"I thought that just meant making sure my dad approved of us," Ava smirked.

"Smart ass," Sami replied amused. "It meant everything, I don't want to mess this up, Ava. I want tonight to be perfect."

"Very little chance of you messing up. You're doing pretty damn amazing so far. I mean there is one thing missing, but there's still time."

Sami cut the ignition. "What's missing?" he asked worried, running through his head the evening so far. What had he missed?

The look on Sami's face was beyond adorable, Ava couldn't help smiling as she got out of the parked car. "Just one really, really important little thing," Ava teased looking across the car to Sami, who had followed her lead and got out of the car too.

"Are you going to tell me what I've missed?" Sami asked, walking over to Ava's side of the car.

"Probably easier if I show you," Ava placed her hands on Sami's chest and leaned up to kiss him. Sami gently placed his hands on either side of Ava's face, cupping her cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

Ava had the brightest smile on her face when the kiss eventually ended. "That's better."

"I was saving that for when I took you home as it's our first date. I was being a gentleman."

"I figured, you're super adorable like that. But sometimes, a girl wants to be kissed before the end of the night and it's not like we've never kissed."

"I'll remember that," Sami smiled. "Now, for part two of this date."

"I'm going to look like an idiot walking in the sand in these heels," Ava started to kick her shoes off, planning on leaving them in the car.

"Good thing I give really good piggybacks then." Sami moved in front of Ava and crouched down so she could jump on his back. "Jump on, shorty."

After quickly chucking her shoes on the passenger seat in the car, Ava laughed as she climbed onto Sami's back, making sure her dress was still covering everything. With her hands hanging loosely around Sami's neck, he gently gripped her thighs before standing up straight again. "You good to go?"

"Yeah," Ava kissed the side of Sami's head. "Lead the way," she laughed.

As Sami continued to walk along the quiet beach with her on his back, Ava was wondering which part he was taking her too. She figured he had just been planning on the beach in general, not a specific part of it. Then she saw what Sami was walking towards.

"Oh my god, you didn't?!" Ava squealed with excitement. "You are actually the best, most amazing guy ever. This totally eclipses Leo DiCaprio."

Sami stopped, letting go of Ava's legs so she could jump down from his back. He stood there for a few moments just watching the captivating smile on her face as she took in everything around her. Her smile was absolutely beautiful, just like her, Sami thought to herself.

Sami had organised a bonfire on the beach, with a little help from Enzo who lived very close to the beach and knew which part would be best for this. Sami had text Enzo when they were leaving the restaurant so he could get the bonfire going and set up the blanket and large cushions next to some rocks, rose petals scattered over the blanket and surrounding area, some bottles of water as Ava didn't drink and strawberry's and marshmallows for roasting. Sami had left everything at Enzo's earlier, giving him strict instructions on how it all had to be. Sami wanted his date to be perfect with Ava; while dinner was always in the picture he also wanted something nice and relaxed but still romantic where they could just relax. Enzo had text him just before they pulled up to the beach to say that everything was ready. Or as his text had said, "Set up, realest bonfire on the beach, Mr Romantico. This is some proper, certified romancing going on. You a G.'

"You win at dates, this is amazing," Ava told Sami, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Lifting her off the ground, he spun them both around.

* * *

Sitting in between Sami's legs with her back against his chest, his arms loosely wrapped around her, Ava really didn't want the night to end. The sounds of the waves and the crackling from the bonfire were the perfect background noise. Sami was mesmerised from the flames of the bonfire lighting up Ava's face as she spoke while drawing imaginary circles on his hands with her index finger. Every so often Sami would place a gentle kiss on her temple or neck which would lead to Ava lifting his hand and kissing his palm or his wrist.

"I wanted to ask you something and I want your honest opinion." Ava thought back to Steph's offer.

"You can ask me anything and I'll always be honest with you," Sami replied, kissing her shoulder this time.

"Do you think I would be a good ring announcer/ backstage interviewer?"

"I think you would be amazing as a ring announcer/ interviewer. I've been on the mic with you, you've got that natural charisma and your little segment with Renee was awesome. You've got the perfect attitude for it. Hell, I think you'd make a really good onscreen manager. Is it something you're thinking about doing?"

Nodding as she turned her head so she could see Sami properly, he noticed the vulnerable look on her face. "There's a ring announcer/interviewer position opening up at NXT soon and Steph's offered me the role. She saw that little segment we did that time and she was impressed, thinks I have real potential. As does Dusty."

"But you don't seem to believe in yourself."

"Pretty much all my life all I've wanted to is dance, to perform. It's who I am and I thought I had it all figured out. Then after what happened at Julliard and coming here, I was always thinking about dancing but I actually started to like being here and working at the performance centre. The last month, so much has changed again and I told you, I couldn't deal with being back at Julliard even just for that hour. It was too much and I just knew then that I can't go back there, there's too many bad memories. But it's not like I can just go to another dance school. I don't just want my dance career to end; I told you that I want to take the offer of teaching a couple days a week at that school here. But I also really enjoyed being on the road and performing for the wwe and this is probably going to sound stupid, but it feels like I'm betrayer the dancer in me, everything I've spent my life working for. I guess, it feels weird that for so long I didn't care about wrestling and now I do because of you and the others. I know what it's like to work so hard for something and want it so bad, like so many people do in this business and I feel like I'm just being handed this amazing opportunity on a gold plate. That probably doesn't even make sense."

"It does," the look on Sami's face was kind and encouraging. "You're a performer, Ava. Always have been and always will be, whether that's dancing in a show or music video, or performing in the wwe. I don't really know your mum but I know your dad and I know this is something you get from him. Steph and Dusty see something in you, I do too. I think if you want this opportunity, which you seem to, then grab it with both hands and forget about what people will think. Becoming an amazing ring announcer and interviewer for the wwe doesn't mean an end to your dancing, you'll always have dancing. You can do both. Teach those kids for a few hours a week, continue working for the wwe and take any other dance opportunities that come your way."

With a hand on his neck, Ava kissed Sami. "That was a really good speech. I can't believe I might actually be about to accept this offer. It's crazy, so crazy. Like I could be interviewing you on NXT in the future."

"You should ask if we can have a romantic angle so I can still kiss you onscreen."

"I think that's a really good idea." Ava moved so she was straddling Sami, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck, she pressed her lips to his. Sami wrapped one arm around her waist while he placed his other hand on her cheek. Ava deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth, she could taste the sweetness of the strawberries they had been eating as their tongues tangled. She could feel the heat from his body, the muscles in his arms as he held her closer to him, one of his hands tangling in her hair.

* * *

Could life get any more perfect than lying under the stars on the beach with Sami? Ava didn't think so as she lay with her head on Sami's chest, one of his arms over her waist, a comfortable silence between the two. At some point, Ava knew they would have to move and she would have to go home, but for now she was perfectly content to just lay there. She was nowhere near ready for the night to end, to pull herself away from Sami; his soft lips against hers or his arms holding her close.


	21. That Fire You Ignited

"I could just cancel and spend the day with Sami, right? I'll have a much better time with him. He could come over and we could all hang out. You like Sami. You're looking at me like I'm an idiot. Everyone talks to their dog. Well, they should do." Lying on the couch, the Shepard/ Husky mix puppy lying next to her, Ava knew if someone walked in they would probably think she was crazy the amount she talked to the dog. Not that she cared. She always talked to the dog, especially in the mornings when she was getting ready or when she was deciding what to do. Most of the time, the dog just looked at her or rolled over and waited for Ava to rub her belly. The dog loved having her belly rubbed or her ears scratched.

It had been a few days since her date with Sami and she was still deciding what to do for their second date. As he had dropped her home from their first date, she had told him she wanted to plan their next date. Only, every idea she had seemed to suck in comparison to his dinner and beach date. The only thing she had managed to plan so far was tickets to see one of his favourite bands, but that wasn't for a few weeks. And now she was supposed to be meeting her mom for lunch later that day, not that she really wanted to. After so long of doing her only thing while her parents did theirs, it was strange suddenly having two parents who were constantly calling and texting her and wanting to do lunch or dinner. She knew why they were doing it, but she didn't find it endearing or fun, they had, her mom more so, done a complete 180 in recent months and it was too much; annoying at times. And since it was her last day off before she was due back to work as Dusty's assistant-despite agreeing to Steph's offer, she was still going to continue helping Dusty and the others. It wasn't like the role meant she had to train all day, five days a week like the others. She knew she had a little training when it came to the ring announcing, but it wouldn't take all her time. She hadn't been able to use work as an excuse to get out of all these lunches and dinners.

A couple of times she had actually gone down to the performance centre to see Sami and her friends, trying her best to avoid her dad. Which wasn't the easiest with him being a coach. Luckily, he seemed to appreciate that she was there to see her friends and Sami. Though that didn't stop him from insisting that she go over to the house for dinner. On the other hand, her friends loved seeing her; all of them excited when she told them about Steph's offer and that she had accepted. Sami was just happy to see Ava. The first time she had turned up, he hadn't noticed straight away as he'd been in one of the rings having a little match with Adrian Neville. Ava had stayed back a little, just watching the two in the ring. As the match came to an end, Ava had let her presence be known, being Sami's own little cheerleader.

* * *

Eventually Ava had decided to just get lunch with her mom done. The way her mom kept checking up on her, she knew she would just show up to her and Carmella's apartment. She knew her mom cared and she was just trying to make up for everything, but it was becoming overwhelming.

"You must be excited about going back to work tomorrow. I know you've really come to love it there and then with the whole announcing gig. It's exciting."

"Yeah," Ava smiled over the menu. "It's something new, but I'll still be performing and it could open up other opportunities for me."

"I'm so proud of you and I'm sure Sami must be happy that you're staying there. You'll have to bring him over for dinner once I've got the house sorted." It hadn't taken Diane long to find a house in Orlando; it was only twenty minutes away from Ava.

"He was my friend first; he's always been supportive. He just wants me to be happy. Plus, we've only just gone on our first date, it's not like I need to ask his opinion on everything and vice versa. As for dinner, it's too soon for that."

"Oh, well it was just a suggestion. It doesn't stop you coming around for dinner though; it's nice being in the same place again. I missed you when you were gone."

"You missed me? When was that? I can count on one hand and still have some spare how many times you visited me in New York and then you decided it was best to ship me off to Florida, so at which point did you miss me? And let's not get into the last few years at home before I went to Julliard."

"Can we not do this here please? I know I've made plenty of mistakes but I'm trying to fix things."

"Taking me out to lunch or dinner every day isn't fixing shit, mom. No, what you're trying to do is paper over the cracks and that isn't going to work."

"I'm not trying to paper over the cracks. I've accepted that I made mistakes as your mother, mistakes I have to live with. But I'm trying here, even if I'm the only one. I keep arranging these lunches with you because I'm hoping that eventually we can actually talk about everything and then start to move forward. I call and text you every day because I want to make sure you're okay, you're my daughter and you've been through something no one should go through and I don't want you to feel like you're alone anymore. I know what that feels like. I'm trying here, Ava, but it's hard when it's one sided."

"And yet it was my family who made me feel like I was alone, who didn't want to listen to me. So fuck you and fuck lunch. I'm done."

"Ava!" Diane called after her daughter as she stormed out of the restaurant.

Nothing was going to plan and Diane was starting to feel like she was never going to fix things with her daughter. Diane wondered how she was supposed to tell Ava her news when she seemed to want nothing to do with her. She had already held off so far after everything that happened at Julliard came to light. Diane knew she couldn't hold off too much longer; it would become apparent that something was going on soon.

* * *

Sami had spent most of his morning just relaxing, enjoying his day off. He was surprised at the sudden, incessant knocking on his door.

His smile at seeing Ava didn't last long when he saw the look on her face. He guessed it was something to do with her mom; he knew they were meant to be having lunch. "What happened?"

"She pissed me off as usual. I don't really want to talk about now. I thought we could do date number two." After her disastrous lunch date with her mom, Ava had gone straight to Sami's. As well as deciding she knew exactly what she wanted to do on her date with Sami. She knew her bad mood would dissipate as soon as she saw Sami. She wasn't wrong.

"That sounds good," Sami smiled. "What's the plan?" He asked as he moved to let her in, shutting the door before they headed to the living room.

The smile on Ava's face was endearing. "It's probably going to sound cheesy and I know-who thought I could do cheesy- but I thought we could recreate the first time I came here. Remember, when I stopped being a dick to you after you gave me a lift when it was raining really bad and let me borrow some clothes and we had the best Chinese? After lunch with mom today, I need something like that. Just the two of us, in a relaxed setting where I don't have to worry about anything or anyone else." Ava kicked her shoes off as Sami moved back to sit on the sidearm of his couch.

"I remember. I don't think it's cheesy; it's cute. Though maybe I should give you some shorts instead this time, shortstop. My sweatpants were literally drowning you last time."

Ava tried looking offended at Sami calling her shortstop, it didn't last very long, especially as she could remember how ridiculously long the sweatpants had been on her. Instead she started laughing. "You shouldn't be so tall. I wouldn't always have to lean up to kiss you and your clothes wouldn't be so big on me if you were shorter."

"I'll buy you some stilts," Sami joked. "Then you would also be able to reach stuff on the top shelf. It would be like a whole new world for you, experiencing the world like a tall person."

"Buy me stilts and I'll hit you with them; a stilt fight will happen." Ava had a grin on her face as she pushed Sami so he fell backwards onto the couch.

Ava stood there laughing before she crawled onto him, in between his legs. "Small but fierce," she smirked.

Sami reacted by pulling Ava closer so he could kiss her. His tongue finding hers, exploring her mouth. The kiss grew more passionate, Ava's hands were roaming Sami's shoulders and chest as she started to kiss down his neck and then back up to his lips. Sami flipped them over so Ava was lying flat on the sofa, he was careful not to put all his weight on her. Following Ava's lead, he began kissing along her jaw, gently nipping down on her earlobe before he made his way back down her jaw and then her neck.

It wasn't what she had planned but Ava knew what she wanted that night. What she wanted in that moment as Sami continued to kiss her. "Sami."

Hearing Ava say his name, Sami stopped immediately. The kiss had escalated and he didn't want to push Ava into something she wasn't ready for. He would never do that. "I'm sorry," he said as he sat up on his knees on the couch.

Ava smiled sweetly at Sami. "Why are you apologising? I was just going to say we should go to the bedroom." Seeing the look on his face, Ava sat up.

"Are you sure? I thought we might have been going too fast for you, we got a little carried away."

Deciding it was the easiest way to get her point across, to show Sami this was 100% what she wanted, she stood up in front of him and quickly removed her khaki cami Vest. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she kissed him; the kiss soft and gentle, not rushed like before. "I want this; I want you. I'm not some fragile doll that's going to break because we have sex. We can either go to your bedroom and have a whole lot of fun or we can order food and watch some films. Your choice."

Sami's hands were resting on Avery's hips, a lazy smile on his face. He knew what he wanted, he just had to be sure Ava wanted the same thing and now he was. "You better lead the way."

Taking his hand in hers, Ava led Sami to the bedroom, both of them grinning.

Once they were in his bedroom, Sami pulled Ava to him, her back was against his chest; he kept his arm around her stomach. Pushing her hair to the side, his lips connected with her neck, working his way along her shoulder he pushed her bra strap down. Ava tilted her head to the side, giving Sami more room to explore her neck and shoulder.

"I don't think you'll be needing this," his voice husky as he unclipped her bra, pushing the straps down her arms until the bra fell to the ground. He spun Ava around, catching her lips with his while his hands explored her body.

Sami moved to sit on the bed, pulling Ava in between his legs. She tugged on his shirt, pulling it up and off him, dropping it to the floor, her hands exploring his shoulders, his arms, his chest and her tongue continued to explore the crevices of his mouth. She moaned into the kiss when Sami's hands found her small breasts, his thumbs rubbing over her erect nipples. Her hands found their way to his hair as his mouth travelled down her neck, over her collar bone and down her chest. Soon his mouth was on her right breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple before he made his way across to her left breast.

"You're so beautiful, every inch of you," Sami whispered as he fell back on the bed, bringing her with him, flipping them so he was hovering over her.

* * *

Ava lay curled up against Sami, her head on his chest on, the cover pulled up over their bodies. He was gently stroking her back, kissing her head every so often; her body was still tingling from his touch. Both of them were so relaxed and had no intention of moving just yet. Their second date had taken a surprise turn, one both of them had zero complaints about. In their own little way, it had been special and memorable.

"Not the original plan for today but definitely a perfect second date." Ava tilted her head to look at Sami.

"The best." Sami interlocked his hand with Ava's, bringing it up to kiss.

"Are we going to plan date number three or put a label on this? I mean I'm not one of those people who's all like we have to make this Facebook official or some crap like that, but what is this?" Ava bit down on her lip.

Sami rolled onto his side, leaning down and stroking Ava's cheek. "I thought it was the start of us dating," he smiled kissing her.

Ava wrapped her arms around Sami, pulling him closer to her as the kiss deepened, starting of round two.

* * *

"I think it's definitely time for food. I'll order the Chinese."

Ava got out of the king size bed, quickly chucking her underwear and Sami's polo shirt on. Having put his boxers back on quickly, Sami came up behind Ava, wrapping his arms around her. "My shirt looks good on you."

Ava turned around in his arms. "Don't get too used to me in it, you can take it off me later."

"I like that plan."

It took them another ten minutes to actually order the food as Ava said she was going to pay for it since it had been her original idea for the date. She had always planned on paying for it. Sami spent a good five minutes insisting that he was going to pay, he was a gentlemen and wanted to pay for it, especially as he always ended up eating more than Ava.

After they eventually finished ordering it, they curled up on the couch and put the tv on. Not that they paid much attention to what was on, neither one able to take their hands off the other.


	22. Can't Stop The Feeling

"We need another movie night soon. It's been too long," Enzo suggested, making a smoothie in the kitchen area of the performance centre. Sami and Ava were stood the other side of the island, both finishing their coffee's, Carmella and Bayley just walking into the kitchen area.

"Aww Enzo you starting to feel lonely, we need to get you a girlfriend." Tyler Breeze teased.

"Yesss," Ava elongated the word, buzzing with a new found excitement at the idea of setting one of her friends up with someone. "This is going to be so much fun. I know you, I know what you like."

"Not happening. Ever. I'm perfectly capable of finding myself a girlfriend; I choose to be single at the moment. I like the single life."

"Someone's in denial," Tyler laughed.

"Ha, if you want to talk about denial, talk to Sami and Ava. Remind me again, how long was it before you two finally admitted your feelings to each other? And you want me to let you hook me up with someone?"

"That was harsh," Ava grinned, knowing Enzo hadn't meant it in a malicious way. "I offer my services and this is how I get treated."

"You'll live," Enzo stuck his tongue out. "Now back to movie night, you guys up for it?"

"Sure, just no horror films. We all know what Ava's like when it comes to horror." The Canadian gave his girlfriend a cheeky smile.

"I am not scared of horrors. Heinous lies."

Sami let out a small chuckle, "Course not, Avery, course not."

Avery poked him in the ribs, "I'm not! I'll prove it, we'll do film night tonight and we can watch whatever horror you want."

"Whatever you want, just don't cut off the circulation in my arm this time." Sami smirked at his girlfriend before wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and pecking her lips. "It's cute when you get scared watching horrors."

"I don't get scared," Ava tried protesting.

"You do a little, turning all the lights on after we watched Sinister."

Ava turned to her friend, "I put them on for you, Carm. Now can you all stop ganging up on me. Don't you all have work to be doing?"

Sami kissed the top of her head. "You're super cute right now."

"My rep is at stake here."

"Well I really, really, really like you regardless of if you're scared of horror films or not."

"And because I always tell my dad and Dusty good things about you. I'm clearly the only reason you still have a job here, we all know you're a terrible wrestler, horrible person," Ava chuckled.

"Is that right?" with his arms around her waist, Sami lifted Ava up so they were level. "I better keep you sweet then." Sami pressed his lips to Ava's.

* * *

Seeing the smile on his daughter's face as she spoke with some of the women at NXT, William Regal felt the unease rising knowing Diane's secret, knowing the effect it would have on Ava. Just as everything seemed to be genuinely going well; his relationship with Ava had improved significantly, as had her relationship with Daniel and Dane. She was happy with Sami; who both Diane and himself approved off. And, the one thing that had really taken all the weight off Ava's shoulders, taken the worry away, two weeks earlier Rory Jepsen had finally admitted everything. After pleading his innocence for so long, despite the growing evidence, he had finally cracked under all the pressure. Admitting everything, his attempt to attack Ava and another girl, plus two counts of rape; one against a former student and the woman who had gone forward the day before Ava had finally gone to the police. Ava was just glad she wouldn't have to give evidence in court now he had admitted everything, she could really finally start to put things behind her and move forward.

After everything, Regal just wanted to protect his daughter, but he knew she deserved to know the truth. It would all come out eventually and it would only make things worse if Ava knew they had purposely kept it from her.

As she finished talking with Sasha and Bayley, Ava spotted her dad.

"You look like you need this more than I do. Here," Ava handed over her coffee to her dad. "Everything okay?"

"Thanks, sweetheart. Yeah, just been busy with all these try outs this week. It's been a long week, that's all. How's everything with you? You got any plans later?"

"Things are good. Really good," Ava beamed. "Having a movie night, proving to the guys that I'm not scared of horror films."

Regal raised a brow. "But you are, always have been."

"No I'm not." Her dad looked unconvinced. "So maybe I don't like all of them, but no one likes every film ever made."

"Or maybe you're just stubborn and won't admit that you're scared of horrors."

"Maybe you should remember who just gave you their coffee."

"My lips are sealed."

"Correct answer, dad. So what's your plans for tonight?"

"Actually Christina and I are seeing your mum."

Ava hadn't really spoken to her mom in the last few weeks, not since their disastrous lunch. Her mom had called and text several times, but that was the only communication between them. Ava didn't want to see her mom at the moment and it seemed that Diane had finally understood that and was giving Ava the space she wanted. It didn't mean, however, that William, Christina and Sami hadn't all tried talking to Ava about it. "Great. You have fun with that," Ava replied sarcastically.

Regal didn't look impressed. "It's been three weeks; you can't avoid her forever."

"When did you become her number one fan?"

"It's not about being someone's fan. She's your mum, I thought things had improved and then suddenly you're doing everything possible to avoid her."

"I was fed up of her trying to paper over the cracks, smothering me after years of never taking my side. I just needed a break, it was tiring trying to fix everything at once. She doesn't understand that things take time."

"I know you've been through a lot this year. I just don't want you to miss out on a relationship with your mum."

"I'll talk to her soon. I promise."

"Good. I better get back to work. Enjoy your movie night," Regal kissed Ava's forehead before he left.

* * *

Curled up on the couch, Sami and Ava were talking about his mom while they waited for Enzo, Bayley and her boyfriend to arrive at the apartment she shared with Carmella. Carmella and Cass had gone out to get some drinks and snacks in for the night.

"Basically you're telling me that she hates me?" Ava hadn't met Sami's mom yet, but apparently the woman already had her own opinion of Ava.

"She doesn't hate you; she's a little concerned about the age gap. It doesn't matter, she's coming down next month so she'll meet you and love you."

"How can I not worry about it, Sami? Your mom's already made her mind up about me and it's not good. What if she gets here and really hates me?"

"That's not possible," Sami caressed Ava's cheek. "As soon as she meets you she'll know that everything I told her about how beautiful, smart and amazing you are is true." Sami started kissing along Ava's jaw.

"Stop trying to distract me," Ava tried moving her face out of Sami's reach.

"Is it working?" He smiled as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Yes," Ava admitted, moving so she was now straddling Sami on the couch, her lips finding his.

His hands went to her hips as their tongues duelled.

Before it could go any further, they were interrupted by Carmella and Cass returning home.

* * *

"You ready to watch this horror? How about Insidious? If I remember right, you liked that one last time." Sami smirked. He remembered the first time they had watched it and how freaked out Avery had been, clinging to him the whole time the film was on and then for the rest of the night. He'd found the whole thing adorable, if not a little funny.

"Ooh that's a good one," Bayley clapped her hands, curled up next to her own boyfriend, Aaron.

"Sure, sounds good." Avery lacked much conviction in that sentence, but she knew what game Sami was playing and she wasn't about to let him win. She would never live it down with the guys, especially Enzo and Cass if she chickened out now.

Three quarters of the way through the film, they paused it so Avery could go to the toilet. Walking into the dark bathroom trying to find the light switch, she was really regretting agreeing to watch the film. Gory films she could do; psychological films were a big no-no.

Walking out of the bathroom she nearly had a heart attack as Sami jumped out shouting 'boo' from behind the door. Screaming as she jumped halfway across the room, Ava thought her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Sami just stood there in fits of laughter.

"Sami, you fucking dickhead! Don't do that. You scared the hell out of me!"

"Your face was priceless." Was all he could get out before laughing again. By this point, the others were also there laughing at Sami's prank. However, hearing her scream, both her and Carmella's dogs had come bounding toward Ava to see if she was okay, both barking.

"It's okay, good doggies," Ava crouched down, reassuring both the dogs. "Sami was just being an idiot."

As they finally returned to the living room to finish the film, Ava swapped seats, moving to sit next to Enzo instead. "You're mean and I don't want to sit next to you anymore."

Sami could tell from the look in her eyes that Ava wasn't really mad at him, she wasn't actually upset over his little prank. As they watched the rest of the film, Sami would sneak little looks at Ava, watching her reaction to certain parts, how she would half look away.

* * *

After everyone had eventually left, Ava offered to tidy up as she could see Carmella was clearly tired. Sami stayed with her while Carmella and Cass went off to bed.

Placing the last of the uneaten snack food on the counter, Sami turned to Ava. "So am I banished to the couch for my little prank earlier or am I allowed in your bed?"

"I haven't decided yet, sending you home is still an option." Ava poked him in the ribs.

"You wouldn't send me home!" Sami feigned shock at the suggestion.

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure," Sami replied as he started to walk towards Ava. "Same reason you won't make me sleep on the couch, cos then you'd be in that dark room on your own after watching Insidious, wondering what all those little noises are." He ran a finger down her bare arm, watching the expression on her face.

"I have Lola for company. Enjoy the drive home," Ava leaned up to kiss Sami's cheek, making sure to lean into him as she did. Two could play that game.

"Don't I get a proper kiss?"

"Bad boyfriends don't get proper kisses." Ava started to walk off, a grin on her face.

Sami gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Is that what I am now, a bad boyfriend?"

"The worst."

"Sounds like I've got a lot of making up to do," Sami brought Ava's hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

Ava had a coy look on her face. "I think I have the perfect way for you to make it up to me. Of course, it would involve you staying here tonight." Suddenly she jumped up, her arms and legs going around Sami who was more than happy to have her wrapped around him, their tongues fighting for control.

* * *

Sami smiled, lying in bed on his phone, when Avery rolled over; an arm going over his bare chest and a leg over one of his, burrowing herself into his side. Sami wrapped an arm around her back, kissing the top of her head before he continued to scroll through twitter on his phone as his girlfriend slept.

"It's our day off, why are you already awake?" Avery asked, her eyes still closed.

"Because I'm not a complete lazy bones like you," Sami teased.

"That's mean," Avery pouted before rolling over, her back to Sami.

Sami placed his phone back on the side before he rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around Avery's waist and pulling her against his chest. "I'm only teasing you, angel," he moved her hair, kissing behind her ear. "I adore your lazy bones."

Avery rolled onto her back, smiling up at Sami. "Good, because you're my favourite person to be lazy with."

Sami pressed his lips against Avery's softly, stroking her cheek. When he went to pull away, Avery wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her, kissing him again. More passionately, her tongue finding his; Sami's arm snaked under Avery's back, holding her closer to him as he leaned over her.

Breaking the kiss, Sami grinned. "I thought you were going back to sleep?"

"I am, I just wanted a morning kiss first. You kissed me first anyway."

Sami just chuckled, pecking Avery's lips before rolling onto his back and bringing Avery with him. She burrowed back into his side, arm over his chest and leg in between his. "We should go to the beach later," Sami suggested.

"Sounds good. But definitely later, I just want to lie in your arms right now."

Sami held Ava closer to him, kissing her forehead. "Someone's in a very cuddly mood today."

Avery nodded smiling at Sami. "It's hard not to be around you, you're like a big, warm, teddy bear."

Sami moved a hand up to gently stroke her face, a lazy smile on his face.

* * *

Ava was sitting on the island in the kitchen watching as Sami moved around making them both breakfast. She especially enjoyed watching him as he was only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts. "Seriously someone should make a YouTube series of you cooking, you're so adorable. The look of concentration on your face, the singing and dancing is kind of hilarious though. Like how are you always this happy and energetic in the morning?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone wants to watch me cook. As for the mood, breakfast is my favourite meal of the day."

"Someone clearly doesn't realise how popular they are with the fans. Trust me, they would _love_ a cooking show featuring you."

Sami stopped in front of Ava, smiling. "And I'm guessing you would be the one directing these cooking videos."

"Obviously," Ava shrugged with a smile. "Might have to teach you some new dance moves though," she smirked.

"What's wrong with my dancing?"

"You are too cute," Ava chuckled as she picked up the dish towel that was near her and chucked it over his head playfully.

Ava saw the glint in Sami's eyes, the look on his face as he removed the dish cloth, their eyes met and she knew he was going to chuck it over her face. Her eyes went from his eyes to his lips and then to his eyes again and in a split second her lips were on his, kissing him as she took the towel from him before breaking the kiss and hitting him with the towel.

Laughing as she tried to run away from Sami, Ava didn't get far before he caught her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He held her against his chest, both of them laughing.

"Now that wasn't playing very fair," Ava could feel Sami's breath against her cheek.

She turned around in his arms, looking up at him. "When have I ever played fair?" She kissed his bare chest. "Now, if you're done playing around, we should eat breakfast and then go to the beach." Her tone was teasing, a glint in her eyes when she turned her head back to Sami as she went back to the kitchen and the breakfast he had prepared.

Sami just raised an eyebrow at her, though there was amusement in his eyes. Following her back to the kitchen, he picked up the towel and hit her behind with it. "Just evening things out," he grinned.

* * *

Ava could hear raised voices the moment she stepped into her dad's house. Christina had text her that morning, asking her to come over for lunch. Seeing as she had spent the previous day with Sami, she figured she should probably go see her dad and stepmom for a bit. Though with all the raised voices she could hear, maybe now was a bad time.

The further she walked into the house, the clearer the voices got and she realised it wasn't Christina's voice, but her mom's. What the hell were her mom and dad arguing about? She hadn't heard them argue in years; they generally got along well. Apart from when it first came to light that William Regal was her biological father; Ava had heard so many arguments between them, Christina and her dad and Christina and her mom.

"It's been long enough. You need to tell her; she has a right to know. She'll find out eventually-"

"It's not the easiest thing to tell someone, let alone your daughter."

"I know. I told you, we can do it together. Christina and I are going to support you-"

"Tell me what?" Ava asked, standing in the doorway to the living room.

As her surprised parents turned to look at her, Ava suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Even more when she took in her mom's appearance; she looked tired, really tired like all the energy had been sucked out of her. It shocked Ava. She had looked fine the last time she saw her, when their lunch date had ended in a massive argument and Ava storming off.

"Ava, sweetheart, come sit down. There's something I need to talk to you about." Diane had taken a seat, patting the space next to her.

Ava walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Diane, the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach getting worse. "Mom, what's going on?"

"I didn't want to tell you this way…I don't think there is a right way to tell someone this. I have cancer."


End file.
